Los Retoños De La Voluntad De Fuego
by Eliza Demonhead
Summary: Esta es una historia basada en la nueva generación de ninjas: Kakashi tiene una hija, la cual se ha convertido en uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea, su misión constante es actualizar el libro bingo, ahora ha vuelto a la aldea con una revelación para el pequeño clan Uchiha, algo imposible que pudiera suceder. KakashiOC, Sasusaku, Naruhina, Borusara y Reikashi(ocxoc)
1. 1 Revelaciónes Importantes

**Todos los personajes son de Kishi, excepto Hisashi Hatake que es mío, y algunos otros personajes que irán saliendo poco a poco son de la autora St. Yukiona, de la historia Team Kunoichi y Ojos de la Bestia.**

 **La historia comienza luego de los exámenes Chunning**

 **Revelaciones Importantes**

Tenía dos objetivos específicos en este momento, llegar con su padre y tomar una ducha, una larga ducha era lo que quería tomar el ninja que recién llegaba a su aldea, aldea que estaba muy cambiada desde su ultima vez en ese lugar, que fue cuando el sexto cedió su lugar al séptimo y antes de eso no había estado ahí desde hace 8 años, solamente iba y venía, llegaba a la torre del Hokage y se marchaba, no tenía muchos asuntos por atender debido a su misión, o misiones, lo que generaba que estuviera perdida en ese gran lugar, no reconocía a nadie, no recordaba las calles y no sabía cómo llegar a su casa, lo único que quería era llegar y tomar una ducha, ver a su padre y seguir sin mayor problema, pero parecía que eso sería imposible.

Tenía tan solo 15 años cuando se marchó, tenía el cabello corto mal arreglado y usaba las ropas holgadas, muy deportivas, no parecía realmente una chica, y su nombre "Hisashi" no le ayudaba mucho para que le reconocieran como niña, si no como niño; además de que su cuerpo no estaba nada formado y parecía varón en casi todo sentido, ni su madre ni su padre hicieron nada para que las personas le vieran como una niña y menos ella, porque eso le facilitaba muchas cosas que a su madre, en su tiempo de joven, no lo hizo. Pero ahora tenía el cabello largo atado en una cola como de samurái, sus ropas seguían siendo holgadas pero eran de un viajero, con diferentes vendas sucias por sus brazos, manos y piernas, inclusive la ropa la tenía rota de algunas partes, parecía un joven con finos rasgos.

Al encontrarse un poco perdida tomo su teléfono celular y decidió marcar el número que correspondía al de su padre, le dio algunos tonos de marcado, cuando parecía que iba a contestar solo escucho lo siguiente "Hola en este momento no puedo contestar, deja tu nombre y mensaje después del tono" la peliplata se despero al escuchar eso pero dejo un mensaje luego del timbre —Papá estoy en la aldea… llámame cuando puedas— y colgó la llamada, volviendo a guardar su teléfono móvil, no solia usarlo mucho, solamente para emergencias.

Volvio a caminar intentando encontrar el camino hacia su casa pero nada parecía como antes.

—¿Hisashi? —Alguien le llamo a sus espaldas y fue cuando volteo a ver quién le hablaba —No puedo creer que seas tú, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos— Era compañero de la academia, ahora era más alto, ya no tenía cara de tonto y parecía ciertamente maduro.

—Konohamaru—Contesto la peliplata al chico que le había hablado —Es un gusto verte —tener una cara conocida para la peliplata era agradable.

—Lo sé han pasado muchas cosas desde que dejaste la aldea, inclusive soy el líder de un escuadrón—Dijo todo orgulloso señalándose con el dedo pulgar e inflando el pecho.

—Es bueno saberlo—ella no podía creer que ese chico fuera líder de un escuadrón de gannin menos que fuera un sensei, pero como había notado las cosas cambian mucho a lo largo del tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en la aldea?

—Solo un tiempo, he venido a ver a mi padre y…—de inmediato fue interrumpida por el castaño.

—El sexto no está en la aldea—se generó un pequeño silencio—Ha salido de viaje hace ya un par de semanas.

Esto hizo que la chica se quedara sin expresiones y sin saber que decir, era el único motivo por lo cual volvió a la aldea y él no estaba.

—Gracias Konohamaru, lo agradezco —no sabía que su padre no estaba, no se había informado de eso. Levanto las cejas y miro nuevamente al castaño.

—¿A dónde piensas ir ahora? Estarás cansado y hambriento, podemos ir a comer un poco de remen

—Estaré bien, llegare a casa—Hizo una pequeña reverencia, pero en eso se le ocurrió una idea —Mejor… ¿puedes llevarme con Uchiha Sasuke?

—¿Sasuke? No sé si está en la aldea pero puedo llevarte a su casa, debe de estar Sakura-Onne-Chan de eso si estoy seguro.

Comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente, ella siguiendo a él, a pesar de que fueran lado al a lado, no sabía que preguntarle, ni que decirle, no tenía ninguna cosa que podría preguntarle al respecto de nada.

—¿Ya haz terminado tu misión? —Fue Konohamaru quien rompió el silencio.

—Lo he hecho, por ahora, he tenido un largo viaje de regreso, espero quedarme más de una noche en la aldea.

—¡Eso seria genial! Así podríamos reunirnos, cada uno con su equipo y platicar de todas nuestras hazañas.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había comunicado con sus dos compañeros de equipo Nara Reika y Kajitshimi Kappei, también a ellos los había dejado atrás por motivos personales, pero ahora no se sentía muy cómoda para darles el rostro y decirles porque nunca se comunicó con ellos, menos a Reika.

—Podría ser interesante —no estaba muy convencida de ello.

—Seguramente te has hecho más fuerte, pero yo también me he convertido en alguien fuerte— comenzó a pavonearse, luego de la cuarta guerra Konohamaru comenzó a notar a Hisashi como rival, debido al legado que ella también cargaba en sus hombros, aunque no era una rivalidad tan fuerte, solían tener muchas batallas.

—He entrenado bastante si es lo que quieres saber.

—¡Debemos tener una batalla! Como en los viejos tiempos.

—Pero hoy no Konohamaru, otro día, que me quedare lo suficiente para poder tener una batalla.

La plática se volvió un poco fluida, él le daba toda la información que había perdido durante todos esos años, le conto sobre su equipo y lo que habían hecho sus amigos, como había crecido la aldea, y algunas cosas sobre las misiones. Ella no podía hablar mucho sobre eso, no era nada divertido, tener que actualizar el libro bingo no era algo amigable que platicar.

Llegaron a la casa de los Uchiha, estaba un poco… maltratada por fuera como si un terremoto hubiera llegado a partir justamente por la mitad la casa, pero se notaba que era una casa que tenía cuidados, donde vivía una familia. Tocaron la puerta y se escuchó un "ya voy" desde adentro, mientras abrían Hisashi se dio media vuelta tratando ubicar donde se encontraba, parecía ser lo que era antes el antiguo vecindario Uchiha, pero ahora había más casas y familias viviendo que no fueran del clan, las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

—Konohamaru-Kun ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? —la voz de la pelirrosa se hizo escuchar y saco de sus pensamientos a Hisashi, la cual giro su cuerpo en una media vuelta, vio a su hermana y le sonrió contenta de verle de regreso —Hisashi.

—He venido a traer a un viajero, lo dejo en tus manos onne-chan—Konohamaru se despidió, dejando a las dos chicas enfrente del pórtico.

—Me alegra mucho verte Hisashi, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Lo mismo digo Onee-chan…—se quedó callada mirando hacia el suelo —Vengo buscando a Sasuke-San ¿está en casa?

El rostro de Sakura cambio enseguida, no supo que contestar, era evidente que ella no pasaba mucho tiempo en la aldea —No se encuentra por ahora, salió con Sarada por los víveres.

—Oh… entiendo entonces… creo que vendré en otra ocasión.

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? Por lo que veo vienes llegando de viaje y tu padre no está en la aldea.

—No quisiera importunar.

—Claro que no pasa.

Hisashi entro haciendo una reverencia y se quito los zapatos que traía, eran las típicas botas ninja, nada de su ropa la delataba como mujer por lo que no había nada de difernte en ella, inclusive su uniforme era el que todo Shinobi llevaba en la aldea. Entro a la casa siguiendo a Sakura hasta el salón y se acomodo en un sillón.

—Si que has crecido, ya no eres el chico rebelde de la aldea —comento la pelirrosa trayendo un vaso de agua para menor y esta lo acepto con mucho agrado.

—La verdad es que he cambiado mucho desde que salí de la aldea, ocultar mi condición fue difícil así que nunca deje de usar ropa holgada —

La pelirrosa entendio a lo que se referia, su cuerpo de mujer comenzó a desarrollarse, y su figura se fue delatando, eso nadie puede ocultarlo. Aparentemente solo la ropa holgada.

—¿Dónde esta Kakashi? — pregunto al fin la peliplata.

—Bueno salio unos días, no se a donde y tampoco se cuanto tiempo tardara en regresar, suele hacer viajes largos visitando los lugares donde siempre fue pero que nunca visito.

—Creo que entiendo —bajo la mirada pensando en que debía hacer. Pero la única respuesta que tenia además de Hatake Kakashi, era Uchiha Sasuke.

—¡Mamá ya lleamos! —la voz de una niña presencio el lugar, era Sarada, la cual iba entrando con las bolsas de comida, al igual que Sasuke.

Hisashi se levanto del sofá e hizo una reverencia a ambos Uchihas.

—¿Cómo les fue en el mercado?

—Nos fue bien mamá —Sarada miro a Hisashi, y Hisashi y Sarada —¿Quién es él mamá?

—Lo lamento pensé que me recordarías, soy Hatake Hisashi es un gusto Sarada-Chan.

La pelinegra se quedo extrañada al escuchar quien era "él" y luego miro a su madre, luego a su padre, esa era una gran revelación para ella —No sabia que el Sexto tuviera un hijo.

—Sarada —le reprimio su madre ante tal comentario —Hisashi se quedara a cenar.

—Tal vez primero quiera tomar un baño —fue lo único que dijo Sasuke antes de salir del salón e ir a la cocina. Hisashi rodo los ojos y miro a otro lado, realmente agradecería poder tomar un baño.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—Hisashi te he preparado el baño—Sakura salió desde un pasillo anunciando el baño, aparentemente había notado su condición y que había llegado apenas de misión —Sígueme te mostrare el cuarto de baño, Sarada cariño, busca algo de ropa en mi habitación para Hisashi.

—Hai —la menor se levantó y fue hacia la habitación de su madre, mientras Hisashi se levantaba siguiendo a su "hermana mayor"

Entraron ambas al cuarto de baño y Hisashi espero a que Sakura saliera para empezar a desvestirse, el agua ya estaba en la bañera y se sentía caliente la habitación por lo que asumía que estaba caliente el agua.

—Desvístete quiero lavar tu ropa— la peliblanca no espero eso, pero obedeció, no era la primera vez que le veía desnuda y no tenía pudor hacia eso. Por lo que empezó quitándose el chaleco de AMBU y luego su blusa, sin ella se podía ver que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo, de su torso una venda, y arriba de la venda —Te ayudare a quitártela— la ninja medico era un poco baja que Hisashi.

De inmediato comenzó a quitar la venda y al caer esta dejo descubierta su piel blanca, con una gran marca de un dragón en toda su espalda, la cabeza del dragón iniciaba en su omoplato izquierdo y empezaba a bajar en forma de "S" hasta llegar a su cintura donde se enrollaba dando vuelta en toda su piel, por su estómago, su espalda baja, caderas, y de ahí el pantalón cubría su piel y ya no se alcanzaba a ver por donde seguía la marca.

—Oh—se escuchó decir a Sakura. No tuvo que decir más, ella sabía lo que significaba, y Hisashi también.

—No es tan malo como se ve, termina en mi vientre bajo así que aún tengo esperanza —sonrió dando esperanzas a la pelirrosa para que no entrara en pánico.

El dragón no era un tatuaje, era un gekke genkai, pero era uno maldito que había heredado de su madre. Lo había controlado pero al mismo tiempo había veces que no se podía hacer nada para lograr controlarlo.

Se escuchó como llamaban a la puerta, Hisashi cubrió sus pechos y se puso espaldas a la puerta; era Sarada y entro al momento sin esperar una respuesta —Mamá solo encontré ropa de papá…—la menor se quedó callada, miro a Hisashi y Hisashi le miro de reojo.

La princesa Uchiha soltó la ropa y salió del cuarto del baño disculpándose por haber entrado de esa manera, y Sakura se disculpó con Hisashi para salir por su hija y explicarle.

Hisashi le restó importancia y termino por desvestirse, dejo toda la ropa a un lado y tomo la que trajo Sarada, la dejo sobre una mesa y entro al a tina, sintiendo todo el calor del agua, relajando sus músculos. Comenzó tallando a tallar su cuerpo, y a lavar su cabello, y una vez que termino se acomodó para descansar dentro de la bañera. La niña debió haber pensado que vio a un hombre semidesnudo era lógico que saliera corriendo así.

Ahora que estaba más tranquila se puso a pensar en que podía hacer ahora que su padre no estaba, su única razón de estar ahí era estar con su padre, de lo contrario solamente entregaría el libro bingo y se iría a donde su madre. Pero ahora que estaba en casa de los Uchichas era otra cosa, y no queria hablar de eso en ese momento con él, no ahora.

Salió de la tina y tomo la ropa que le había traído Sarada, se la puso luego de secar su cabello y su cuerpo para luego salir del cuarto de baño. Camino con cuidado por el pasillo de la casa, se podía escuchar como hablaban en la cocina y fue a ese lugar donde se dirigió.

—Sasuke-San quiero hablar contigo a solas

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente, dejando el libro que leía a un lado —Sígueme —se levantó de su asiento y salieron hacia el patio, quedando los dos solos —¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Hisashi?

—No pretendía decírtelo ahora pero creo que es correcto que te lo indique en este momento. Desde hace algunos años he tenido algunos problemas respecto a mi chakra, y a pesar de que he sabido controlarlo, hubo un acontecimiento hace algunos días que me hicieron volver a la aldea —hizo una pausa encontrando las palabras correctas —Jamás pensé que esto pudiera pasar, y quería consultarlo antes con mi padre, pero al no estar aquí lo indicado es hablarlo contigo.

La peliplata recogió su cabello hacia atrás, cerró sus ojos y en un instante los abrió mostrando el Sharingan en ambos ojos, los cuales estaban en la etapa 3, solo en un instante, el suficiente para que Sasuke lo percibiera cambio a la etapa 4, que correspondía al Mangekyo Sharingan.

 _ **Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios (:**_


	2. 2 La Familia Hatake

**Gracias a mis lectores por estar al pendiente de mi historia. Cualquier aportación, nota o comentario que quieran hacer al respecto sobre este pequeño cachito literario es bien recibido sobre todo ideas de personajes o trama, aún falta mucho por que termine y aún más porque se tenga un final. Sin más doy gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Todos los derechos reservados al autor original del manga/anime Kishimoto.**

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 **2\. La Familia Hatake**

La peliplata recogió su cabello hacia atrás, cerró sus ojos y en un instante los abrió mostrando el Sharingan en ambos ojos, los cuales estaban en la etapa 3, solo en un instante, el suficiente para que Sasuke lo percibiera cambio a la etapa 4, que correspondía al Mangekyo Sharingan.

El ojo derecho de Hisashi comenzó a sangrar, eso hizo que cerrara el mismo y desactivara el poder ocular. Era algo un poco pretencioso, increíble, era genéticamente imposible que ella pudiera tener ese Genkkei Genkai, por lo mismo la chica estaba asustada, aunque ya estaba en una etapa tan avanzada.

—¿Cómo es que has logrado eso? — la expresión de Sasuke era un poco de asombro que incluso abrió su ojo izquierdo, el cual tenía el Renneigan.

—Lo he tenido desde hace ya varios años, por eso el Sexto me mando a actualizar el libro bingo, como excusa para entrenar o por lo menos intentar controlarlo —respiro profundamente sin saber ahora que hacer —Necesito su ayuda más que nunca, al principio creí poder conseguir controlarlo pero cada vez dependo más de él y no me gusta.

—No hay forma de detenerlo —comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del jardín hasta llegar a un dojo de entrenamiento, Hisashi lo siguió y cerró la puerta corrediza —No contestaste como lo has logrado liberarlo.

—La teoría del sexto es que cuando…—se mordió el labio y se ruborizo un poco —Cuando fui concebida era que él había estado entrenando su ojo para liberar la cuarta etapa, lo cual le llevo muchos años perfeccionar. Es una estadística de uno en un millón pero paso.

—El gen Uchiha heredado por un Hatake —ciertamente Sasuke no demostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero en su voz se podía escuchar el interés —Tu hermana… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?

—Tsuzuki, no ella no tiene ningún indicio de que pueda despertar el Sharingan, solamente es débil visual como lo era Obito y usuario del elemento fuuton.

—Si ya has llegado a tal grado ¿Qué necesitas de mi? No puedes detenerlo, no hay modo de tener el Sharingan

—Nunca pensé poder usar el Mangekyo, ni siquiera estaba en mis planes, pero si lo he despertado ahora quiero poder dominarlo, de ser posible usar el Susano

El ambiente se tensó mucho, y ya que la mirada de Sasuke era directa hacia los ojos de Hisashi, a tal grado que hizo que la peliplata volviera a activar el Sharingan hasta la última etapa, pero ella no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo la mirada debido a que su ojo derecho volvió a sangrar.

—Necesitas mucho entrenamiento —por fin dijo Sasuke —Entrenamiento que no puedo darte. Estoy muy ocupado y…

Sasuke fue interrumpido ya que llamaron a la puerta, de inmediato Hisashi limpio su ojo derecho para que no viera los restos de sangre que dejaba. Sakura abrió la puerta con el teléfono en la mano, era el teléfono móvil de la Hatake.

—Hisashi es Kakashi.

—Gracias —de inmediato la chica tomo el teléfono contestando la llamada de su padre. Siempre interrumpiendo los momentos más cruciales—Papá me alegra saber de ti.

— _Lo mismo digo Hisa-chan ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces en la aldea? Tu último pergamino me indicaba que volverías hasta finales del mes_ —

—Ha ocurrido algo y he venido antes a verte, algo muy importante, tienes que volver papá.

Kakashi noto el tono de voz de su hija un poco tensa y nerviosa —Bien voy de regreso para haya, estaré mañana al medio día.

La llamada termino y Hisashi guardo el teléfono en uno de los bolcillos del pantalón que llevaba, tanto Sakura como Sasuke estaban ahí y habían escuchado todo, pero fue el pelinegro quien decidió romper el silencio.

—Sera mejor hablar este tema cuando Kakashi está de vuelta, mientras vamos a cenar.

Sakura no comprendió nada, y Hisashi ya no dijo nada. Durante la cena la peliplata no participo mucho en la conversación, pero se sentía cómoda de estar comiendo al lado de esa familia, le gustaban ese tipo de familias, a diferencia de la suya que tuvo algunos problemas disfuncionales siempre, amaba a su madre, amaba a su padre, inclusive amaba a su hermana, pero no eran la familia convencional que todos en Konoha hubieran pensado.

Al terminar la cena Sarada lavo los platos, por lo que Hisashi decidió ayudarla. Estaba muy callada al respecto de lo que ocurrió en el baño, así que decidió aligerar un poco el ambiente.

—Lamento lo que paso en el baño—se disculpó la peliplata hacia la menor, la cual secaba los platos mientras la otra los enjuagaba y lavaba.

—No ha sido tu culpa, la verdad no pensé que te estuvieras desvistiendo.

—Tu madre insistió para lavar mi ropa, debí haber llegado sucio y abatido, siempre ha sido tan buena conmigo desde que era pequeño —le paso un plato para que lo secara.

—Mi madre ya me conto de tu condición así que no tienes que esconderte —Hisashi respiro profundamente y sonrío a Sarada, era un alivio.

—Gracias, no me gustaría mentirte a ti siendo como mi… sobrina—sonrió contenta de no tener que mentir a Sarada, era parcialmente su sobrina, al igual que Boruto y Himawari.

—Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué te haces pasar por chico? Sé que tienes nombre "masculino" pero puede ser bastante obvio si lo analizas bien —claro que la princesa Uchiha lo podía ver mejor que todos, tenía una buena vista a pesar de usar anteojos, y ahora que sabía la verdad, podía notar cosas básicas como su estatura, el tamaño de su rosto, su cabello e inclusive su tono de voz.

—Bueno mi tío Maito Gai me llamo siempre "ahijado" él nunca se preocupó en saber si era niño o niña, después de todo el nombre lo dice todo. Parecía niño, actuaba como niño, vestía como niño, jamás me molesto, ni a mis padres —levanto los hombros pasando el último plato para secar—El sexto es un hombre celoso y jamás desmintió mi verdadero género.

—Mi papá también es algo celoso, siempre me toma del hombro cuando caminamos por la calle.

Poco a poco comenzaron a hablar de cómo eran ambos padres, y Sarada estaba muy complacida de escuchar historias sobre el Sexto ya que ella lo veía como un "abuelo" era muy cariñoso y le consentía en todo.

—¿Por qué ocultar que tiene una hija? ¿Tu madre acaso…? —la voz de Sarada se volvió fría y un poco nostálgica.

—No, mi madre no está muerta, en realidad, es un matrimonio muy complicado, y Kakashi siempre fue reservado, yo me acostumbre a ser así por igual —se mordió el labio y le sonrío a la pelinegra poniendo la mano en su cabeza —Sera mejor que vayas a dormir.

Hisashi se despidió de la familia Uchiha, y comento a Sasuke que volvería para terminar la conversación pendiente, ella no se iba a rendir tan fácil, quería controlar el Sharingan para bien, no para tenerlo torpemente, si era que lo había heredado y no lo logro sellar, debía de ser por un muy poderoso motivo según pensaba la Hatake. Cuando salió de la casa de los Uchihas y comenzó a caminar se dio cuenta que no recordaba donde estaba su casa, y que nuevamente estaba perdida, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y respiro profundamente, odiaba esa sensación la aldea había crecido tanto que ya no recordaba por dónde ir.

Solo comenzó a caminar en una sola dirección hasta que encontró un parque en el que solía jugar cuando era pequeña, eso significaba que estaba cerca de la casa de Reika. Bajo la cabeza y se sentó en los columpios del parque, comenzó a balancearse en ellos, Reika y Kappei eran sus compañeros de equipo, ambos eran dos años mayor que ella, toda su generación era mayor por esa misma edad, solamente que a ella le adelantaron por cuestión de habilidades. A su equipo también lo había dejado atrás, y no había sido capaz de despedirse, jamás le dio ninguna explicación a ninguno de porque se iba, los tres alcanzaron el grado Junning antes de que ella se marchara, incluso la misión de actualizar el libro bingo iba a hacer para los 3, pero entonces el Sharingan apareció.

Los movimientos que estaba haciendo en el columpio se detuvieron, no lo había notado pero alguien más estaba en el parque con ella, levanto la vista y pudo ver que se notaba del Nara en quien estaba pensando. Nara Reika. Era el hermano mejor de Shikamaru, físicamente se parecía mucho a su padre, pero él era mucho más musculoso y un poco más alto, tenia incluso una cicatriz en el lado derecho de la cara, una vieja marca de combate, su cabello también estaba recogido en una cola alta, haciendo que sus cabellos terminaran en una punta.

—Reika…—susurro la Hatake un poco impactada de verlo, no esperaba verlo, no estaba preparada de verlo. Cuando menos lo pensó él comenzó a caminar lo que hizo que ella también empezara a hacerlo —¡No espera no hagas esto! ¡Detente! —Estaba tan nerviosa que había olvidado guardar las apariencias —¡Reika por favor no lo hagas!

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente la peliplata estaba sudando frio, tenía los ojos un poco vidriosos y trago saliva, no sabía que decirle, no sabía ni como decirle las cosas, ¿perdón por irse? ¿Disculparse por haberse ido tanto tiempo? ¿Haberlo dejado atrás? Solo agacho la mirada, sin poder encararlo.

—Yo… lo…

—No digas nada porque me enojare contigo —la voz del Nara la interrumpió, lo que hizo que se sintiera más culpable, de repente solo se sintió abrazada y ella correspondió el abrazo sin dudarlo, lo había extrañado —Y ahora estoy más que feliz por verte.

—Lo siento Reika, en verdad lo siento —lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, había extrañado su aroma, su calidez, su voz, tenerlo tan cerca de ella. Había crecido mucho, y su cuerpo también había cambiado.

—Te dije que no hablaras —respingo el castaño sin dejar de abrazarla —¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es noche, de no ser por el faro de luz no hubiera alcanzado tu sombra —Le levanto el rostro con el mentón para que le mirara a los ojos.

—Estoy perdida, no recuerdo donde queda mi casa.

—Y por eso has venido por donde está la mía.

—Creo que ha sido mi inconsciente quien me ha traído por aquí —bajo la mirada nuevamente —Pero no tenía como pararme frente a tu puerta y pedirte ayuda.

—Eso se llama culpa, y me basta por ahora —le tomo de la mano para empezar a caminar, ella no se negó y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

Antes de que Hisashi se marchara, Reika y ella tenían una relación, fueron amigos desde pequeños y siempre terminaban peleando, inclusive una vez la peliplata le saco un diente al chico, que por fortuna era un diente de leche, pero conforme entraron en equipo y comenzaron a pasar mucho más tiempo juntos, Reika se dio cuenta que era una chica, las cosas cambiaron entre los dos, guardaron el secreto y solamente Kappei sabia de esa relación; por eso ahora ella estaba más asustada que nunca de verlo, técnicamente no terminaron pero él seguramente ya había visto a alguien más.

Cuando llegaron a la casa le hizo entrar con mucha confianza, su hermano ya no vivía en esa casa desde hacía mucho tiempo, y su madre tenía el sueño muy pesado, por lo que no habría problemas.

—Solo me quedare una noche —anuncio Hisashi al Nara, los dos entrando en la misma habitación, la de Reika.

—Eso supuse, mañana partirás otra vez —él se sentó en la cama, ahora era quien agachaba la cabeza. Hisashi noto eso y se acercó, dejando su equipaje a un lado y se sentó junto a Reika.

—Mañana vuelve mi padre, y sería mejor que me quedara en casa —volvió a abrazarlo, no importaba si era solo una noche, quería estar a su lado —Me quedare una larga temporada en la aldea.

—Eso me gusta cómo suena —él la abrazo y la hizo acostarse en la cama, quedando los dos abrazados.

Un largo silencio abundo en la habitación, ella recostada en su pecho, mientras él acariciaba su espalda y parte de su brazo, los dos abrazados como antes, solamente descansando.

—En verdad lo siento Reika pero no sabía como decirte que me iría yo sola, desde que me marche me arrepentí de no haberte dicho nada; pero las cosas quedaron como tal —su corazón se achico de dolor —lo siento.

—Deja ya de disculparte —dijo molesto el Nara —sé que cuando venias dejabas en mi ventana castañas y algo más del lugar donde estuviste. Eres la única que sabe que me gustan las castañas.

Hisashi suspiro tranquila y lo abrazo nuevamente, ahora ya no dijeron nada ninguno de los dos, solo poco a poco se fueron acomodando en la cama para dormir, él se sacó un poco de ropa, al igual que ella, pero no hicieron nada, y tampoco dijeron nada, solo durmieron uno abrazando al otro. La peliplata no había descansado tan bien en años, tanto así que no se despertó temprano, inclusive el mismo sol le había ganado, sin muchas ganas de despertar.

—¡Reika despierta ya! —la voz poco melodiosa de una mujer, gritando en la casa le despertó —Si no bajas a desayunar ya olvídate de que seguiré haciendo esto —Era la madre de Reika.

—Es tu madre —la peliplata se levantó rápidamente asustada, esperaba irse antes de que estuviera despierta pero había descansado tanto que no logro hacerlo —Debo de irme ya —buscaba por toda la habitación su ropa, no sabía dónde la había puesto, y lo que no encontraba eran sus zapatos.

—Relájate y baja a desayunar —El Nara se levantó apenas peinando su cabello en la típica cola de caballo —Mi madre ya debió haber visto tus zapatos.

—Sabes que le tengo miedo —se sentó en la cama dispuesta a irse descalza por la aldea.

—Tu madre da más miedo —el castaño le encaro y le dio un beso en los labios —Vas a ir a tu casa, y el sexto ha estado mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea, no ha de haber nada en tu casa para comer.

—¡REIKA! — la voz de Yoshino se escuchó aún más fuerte por las paredes de la casa.

Rendida la kunoichi bajo con su ligero equipaje, lista para el sermón que le daría la mujer Nara, estaba segura de eso. Dejo sus cosas en la escalera de manera que no estorbaran ni fueran a hacer daño alguno en el orden de la casa. Al llegar al comedor se dio cuenta que había 3 platos, y la mujer ya estaba comiendo, de manera malhumorada.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en bajar? —ella seguía comiendo sin ningún problema ni inmutarse que la peliplata estaba ahí. Para Yoshino, Hisashi era un hombre así que no veía ningún problema.

—Nos quedamos dormidos, disculpa mamá.

Hisashi no se movió de la entrada al comedor, tenía un poco de medio de avanzar —Con permiso, solo venía a agradecer por haberme…—

—¿Te vas a ir sin desayunar? Estás loco muchacho, te he hecho el desayuno, pasa a desayunar o me enojare mucho — fue interrumpida y de inmediato ella paso a sentarse al lado de Reika.

Ambos comenzaron a desayunar y a pasar el rato un poco callados, Yoshino solo hablaba de todo lo que había hecho Reika esos últimos años y lo orgullosa que estaba de ser abuela, era una madre dedicada a sus hijos, a su propia manera. Cuando terminaron, Reika acompaño a Hisashi hasta su casa para ayudarla a encontrar la misma, conociéndola sabía que estaba perdida.

—No debiste acompañarme —reprendió la peliplata a Reika —De seguro tenías algo más que hacer.

—Nada tan importante no te preocupes por eso.

Reika era un hombre serio, tranquilo, no sonreía, ni expresaba ninguna emoción en su rostro, siempre fue así desde pequeño, solamente cuando estaba con Hisashi lograba sonreír con los labios, por lo que se veía raro cuando sonreía y llamaba la atención de todos. Muchos los saludaron por la calle, más bien saludaban al Nara, ya que a ella no la reconocían, así que la peliplata decidió ponerse la máscara característica del Sexto y pudieran ver que no era una extraña del todo, era una buena manera de hacerse pasar por la hija de Kakashi cuando no quería dar explicaciones.

Llegaron a la casa, no había cambiado mucho, era una casa de dos pisos, bastante tradicional al gusto de su madre, de color azul y teja de color café obscuro muy parecida a las casas de la Neblina. Hizo una mueca pensando que tan sucia podría estar, pero estaba bien tendría mucho que hacer mientras esperaba a su padre, miro a Reika que se quedó tras de ella solamente le sonrio. Busco en una de las macetas la llave de la casa y la saco quitándole un poco de tierra.

—¿Quieres pasar? — pregunto Hisashi al Nara, de una manera algo silenciosa.

—No seguramente vas a limpiar y yo solamente voy a estorbarte —aparentemente la conocía muy bien —Mejor me voy antes de que el Sexto llegue —Reika comenzó a inclinarse hacia el frente solo un poco, no había nadie alrededor por lo que quería un beso de despedida, Hisashi se acercó igual sonriendo, pero ambos escucharon la puerta abrirse y volvieron al a postura normal.

—Hisa-chan, sabía que te había escuchado llegar —era Kakashi quien ya estaba dentro de la casa, como siempre tan inoportuno, interrumpiendo los momentos cruciales —Reika-kun no te había visto ¿Qué tal?

—Buenos días Kakashi-Sama—el Nara se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo una reverencia al peliblanco —Solo vine a acompañar a Hisashi, y ya me voy tengo lagunas cosas que atender.

—Pero…—Hisashi quería decir algo más pero no era el momento para que Reika se quedara —Te veo luego entonces, buscare a Kappei para cenar.

—Lo ire a ver justo ahora yo me encargo —se despidió con la mano para ambos Hatakes, dando media vuelta y avanzar hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Hisashi tomo sus cosas y entro a la casa, luego de que su padre le diera el paso, pero no duro mucho para que ella le diera un abrazo ya dentro de casa, y este le correspondiera con mucha efusividad, tenían casi más de seis meses sin verse, y si extrañaba ver a su padre, lo único extraño era que el abrazo estaba durando mucho más de lo normal, no importaba que tanto tardara en verlo sus abrazos no tardaban tanto.

—Tu madre esta…—apenas estaba pronunciando eso Kakashi cuando la voz de la madre de Hisashi se escuchó desde el fondo de la casa.

—Hisa-chan—ella voló sobre el piso debido a la velocidad con que corrió hasta su hija, apartando al peliblanco y tomando a la primogénita Hatake en sus brazos —¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué has venido a Konoha antes de ir a verme? Hueles a chicle sabor cereza, ya te bañaste ¿desayunaste?

—Mamá tranquila —soltó el abrazo sin alejarse de ella lo suficiente, solo para estar a una cierta distancia—Estoy bien, ya me bañe, ya desayune, he venido a Konoha porque tengo más de 6 meses sin ver a mmi padre, a ti te vi hace un mes.

—No es justo aun así —la mujer se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, hablando otras tantas cosas y maldiciendo la poca sensibilidad de su hija.

Hisashi miro a su padre y este solo le sonrió, comenzando a seguir a su esposa. Mientras que la peliplata se quitó la máscara que usaba similar a su padre dejando su rostro al descubierto, para caminar tras su padre.

Setsuna Engun era la madre de Hisashi, era de la aldea de la neblina, pero por algunos problemas "civiles" que hubo en la aldea con los 7 espadachines, su familia o clan tuvieron que refugiarse, el único lugar que les dio protección fue Konoha, donde Setsuna se crio desde los 7 años. Ella era de tez clara, cabello castaño obscuro y liso, el cual usaba hasta los hombros, a veces un poco más abajo o un poco más arriba de esa altura, sus ojos eran como dos verdes esmeraldas, era como entrar a un bosque y perderte en ellos, ese mismo color de ojos los había heredado Hisashi. Físicamente madre e hija eran muy parecidas.

Cuando llegaron a donde su madre solamente Kakashi y Hisashi, se mirarón uno al otro decidiendo que debían a hacer ahora que Set estaba ahí, sería un poco más complicado.

—¿Qué noticias tienes para mí? —pregunto Set a su hija mirándole a los ojos muy emocionada e intentando que saliera un poco la plática.

—Eso debería preguntárselo a ustedes, estaban juntos y por eso han venido al mismo tiempo… ¿verdad? —Kakashi solo abrió los ojos y su madre comenzó a reír ante la suposición de su hija.

—Lo estábamos sabes que tu padre no puede vivir sin mi —la castaña subió los pies a la mesa de centro y suspiro mirando a su hija —Pero también Tsuzu-chan estaba con nosotros, solamente se ha quedado con la hija de Asuma.

Su hermana también estaba en la Neblina, claro todos estaban divirtiéndose menos ella, era algo un poco usual para su estilo familiar. Hisashi se froto el rostro con la mano intentando entender la situación, y que era lo que debía decirle a sus padres.

—Como mi hermana no está aquí tengo algo que decirles —empezó la peliblanca buscando las palabras de comentar lo del Sharingan. Kakashi por un lado sabía que su hija había desarrollado ese genkkai ocular, pero no sabía hasta qué grado había llegado no hasta ahora; mientras Setsuna no sabía nada del tema, Hisashi decidió ocultarlo por ahora de su madre porque según ella iba a poder controlarlo y eliminarlo sin tener que cambiar sus ojos —Yo…

—¡Bastarda! —Tsuzuki llego golpeando la puerta y gritando fuertemente en la entrada de la casa, y corrió hasta el salón donde estaban todos. Claro que toda su familia volteo a ver a su hermana, quien venía con una actitud más molesta y escandalosa que siempre —Tengo una nueva técnica y quiero luchar contigo, ahora ya, ponte de pie quiero restregar el suelo contigo.

Hisashi ignoro a su hermana y solo toco el puente de su nariz con el pulgar y el dedo índice de su mano derecha intentando tener las fuerzas suficientes para no perder el control con su hermana menor. La cual tenía 5 años menos y había nacido unos meses después que la gran cuarta guerra mundial terminara. Ella era idéntica a Kakashi, el color de cabello era plateado en toda su totalidad, y crespo, su rostro tenía más simetría con la de Kakashi e igual tenía ese lunar en el rostro pero del lado contrario, cosa que pocas personas sabían acerca de ese lunar, color de ojos eran iguales, tonalidad de piel igual, era como ver a Kakashi o Sakumo Hatake en mujer, ya que Tsuzuki tenía un cuerpo mucho más pronunciado en busto, cintura y cadera, para ella era difícil ocultar eso, además de que nunca intento hacerlo, lo único era que ella tenía problemas de visión y usaba unos lentes muy parecidos a los que usaba Obito.

—Tsuzuki ahora no, no estoy de humor y tengo algo que decirle a mis padres ¿podría ser…—

—¡Nada es más importante bastarda! Andando —también era muy oportuna para interrumpir.

Hisashi se levantó y miro a su hermana, no sabía porque siempre quería pelear con ella. En técnicas eran muy diferentes una a la otra, mientras que Hisashi era una shinobi excelente para el Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, Tsuzuki era la mejor de su generación y de muchas otras en el arte del Genjutsu, era una excelente usuario del elemento fuego pero pésima para el Taijutusu, pero Hisashi nunca tuvo problemas con el Genjutsu simplemente jamás le intereso.

—Sera una batalla interesante—dijo su padre sentándose en el respaldo del sillón, Kakashi nunca ayudaba, jamás a esas situaciones.

—Yo no quiero pelear, no ahora. Tengo algo más importante que hacer —paso de su hermana comenzando a subir las escaleras, justo en ese momento Tsuzuki se sintió ignorada por ella y decidio atacar a su hermana de sorpresa, pero Hisashi no la dejo, parándola en seco, tomo su muñeca derecha, deteniendo el ataque con un kunai —Sigues siendo tan obstinada —Dejo ir a su hermana menor para mirar a su padre —Te veo en la torre del Hokage en 10 minutos necesito cambiarme de ropa.

—Hisashi…—Setsuna intento hablar con su hija pero esta simplemente siguió a la parte de arriba de la casa directo a su habitación.

No tardó mucho en cambiarse, ya que los vendajes ya los tenia puestos, solo buscaría ropa con la que se sintiera más cómoda y fuera de "su talla" La relación con su hermana siempre había sido complicada, siempre les estaban comparando una con la otra, aunque Hisashi aparentara ser hombre, Tsuzuki sabía que no lo era, y se sentía mal, se sentía menos y eso la mayor lo sabía, por eso siempre se retaban a duelo, mientras a Hisashi le llamaban prodigio a Tsuzuki se burlaban de ella en el colegio por su mal ninjutsu y pésimo taijutsu, además de que ella no era Tsuzuki Hatake, ella era la hermana menor de Hisashi Hatake, eso le daba mucha más rabia; por eso le llamaba bastarda, no como insulto en general sino porque realmente lo era, sus padres no se casaron cuando ella nació, se vieron forzados a casarse debido a que Kakashi iba a ser Hokage y no estaba bien visto que tuviera "una amante" después de eso nació su hermana.

Cuando termino de vestirse simplemente salió por la ventana evitando encontrarse a quien fuera en su casa, por ahora solamente quería hablar con Kakashi y arreglar todo, si peleaba con Tsuzuki su Sharingan se activaría, su madre entraría en pánico y sobre todo opacaría a su hermana más de lo que ya lo hacía, y era algo que quería evitar.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la torre del Hokage cuando vio a su padre recargado en un poste leyendo uno de sus famosos libros, le estaba esperando. Se acercó a él con algo de cuidado y cuando estuvo a su lado solamente ladeo la cabeza. No sabía que decirle.

—¿Qué ha pasado que has adelantado tu viaje? —Kakashi no dejo de leer en ningún momento y Hisashi no le miro tampoco, era mejor así.

—Mi condición empeoro más de lo que imagine —la peliplata se cruzó de brazos, mirando para ambos lados intentando que el que pasara a su lado no los escuchara —Mis ojos… temo que estén conectados con el jakal en mi espalda.

Fue entonces cuando Kakashi le miro sin cerrar su libro o girar siquiera su cabeza, pero su hija no le miraba a él —¿Por qué dices algo así? Eso es técnicamente imposible, la naturaleza de ambos no se combina, no puede congeniar uno con el otro.

—También era imposible que yo obtuviera un… genkkai ocular pero —levanto los ojos dejando el resto explicado a la dirección que pretendía —papá esto es serio, he llegado a la etapa 4.

Hisashi levanto su cabeza para ver ahora a su padre, el cual había cerrado su libro, girando su cuerpo para ver a su hija, ese era motivo suficiente para que el viaje fuera interrumpido y fuera a Konoha antes de tiempo.

—Iremos con el Hokage, hablaremos con Sasuke y luego resolveremos que hacer con el Jakal—Kakashi puso su mano en el hombro de su hija para darle ánimos, no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados.

—Ya he hablado con Sasuke pero no está interesado —Hisashi suspiro y comenzó a caminar para tomar rumbo nuevamente a la torre del Hokage como había hecho desde que salió de su casa, pero ahora su padre le acompañaba a su lado.

—Hablare yo con él, tal vez solo se mostró indiferente por que no supo cómo reaccionar, ni tu ni yo supimos cómo reaccionar la primera vez.

Se quedaron callados todo el transcurso que les quedaba hasta llegar a la oficina del Hokage; antes de que Kakashi abriera o tocara la puerta su hija le detuvo de la misma manera que detuvo a Tsuzuki hacia una media hora, estaba nerviosa, no quería que eso se convirtiera en algo que toda la aldea supiera, no era algo que le gustaría comentar con muchos.

—Confía en mi Hisa-chan, no dejare que nada te pase.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos la siguiente semana. Eliza Demonhead.**_


	3. 3 Todos Tenemos Algo En Común

Lamento el retraso, comencé exámenes y me fue difícil escribir mientras terminaban, espero les guste el siguiente capítulo.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

 **3\. Todos tenemos algo en común.**

—Iremos con el Hokage, hablaremos con Sasuke y luego resolveremos que hacer con el Jakal—Kakashi puso su mano en el hombro de su hija para darle ánimos, no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados.

—Ya he hablado con Sasuke pero no está interesado —Hisashi suspiro y comenzó a caminar para tomar rumbo nuevamente a la torre del Hokage como había hecho desde que salió de su casa, pero ahora su padre le acompañaba a su lado.

—Hablare yo con él, tal vez solo se mostró indiferente por que no supo cómo reaccionar, ni tu ni yo supimos cómo reaccionar la primera vez.

Se quedaron callados todo el transcurso que les quedaba hasta llegar a la oficina del Hokage; antes de que Kakashi abriera o tocara la puerta su hija le detuvo de la misma manera que detuvo a Tsuzuki hacia una media hora, estaba nerviosa, no quería que eso se convirtiera en algo que toda la aldea supiera, no era algo que le gustaría comentar con muchos.

—Confía en mi Hisa-chan, no dejare que nada te pase.

Kakashi abrió la puerta sin tocar, era una costumbre muy usual en él, y también fue el primero en entrar, Hisashi fue detrás de su padre y pudieron ver ambos al rubio Hatake leyendo algunos documentos y firmándolos, a su lado se encontraba Shikamaru Nara, quien ayudaba con aquellos papeles.

—Agradezco no tener que hacer eso nunca más —afirmo el mayor de todos en la sala y sonrió debajo de la máscara —Yo Naruto, Shikamaru. —Kakashi levanto la mano para saludar mientras que la izquierda estaba en su bolcillo.

Hisashi se quedó al lado izquierdo de su padre sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, solamente se inclinó haciendo una reverencia en forma de saludo y se quedó callada esperando a que su padre hablara ante todo.

— ¡Kakashi-Sensei! ¡Hisa-kun!—saludo el rubio feliz de ser interrumpido en su trabajo por ambos Hatakes —Me da mucho gusto verlos, aunque es extraño que estén los dos... juntos ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Antes de que Kakashi dijera algo, su hija saco de uno de los compartimientos de su chaleco de la aldea, una libreta de pasta negra, con el logo de Konoha bordado en rojo. Ella portaba y hacia un libro similar para cada aldea, con un bordado diferente según su logo y color representativo, era el libro bingo, pero este era especial para cada Kage o líder de las aldeas. Naruto tomo el libro bingo en sus manos y le dio una rápida ojeada, y se lo dejo a Shikamaru para que lo leyera.

—Dudo que sea lo único que los ha traído por aquí —menciono el Hokage dándose cuenta del comportamiento de Hisashi la cual no había hablado desde que llegaron. No era que hablara mucho, pero no había pronunciado ninguna palabra era demasiado extraño en ella.

—Hay un asunto que tratar, respecto a Hisashi—comenzó a hablar Kakashi— y por ahora voy a pedir a los dos guardar el secreto, porque hasta antes de ayer, solamente esto lo sabíamos Hisashi y yo.

Luego de eso Kakashi dejo que su hija comenzara a hablar, cosa que comenzó a ser difícil, para ella, coloco sus manos en sus bolcillos del pantalón y suspiro con pesadez. Explicar la historia era difícil, y más como había surgido todo, pero tenía que contárselos —Hace 8 años antes de irme con la misión que me encomendó el sexto... tuve otra misión con el equipo Anko, y... íbamos a morir si no actuábamos, Kappei estaba herido y los ataques de Reika no funcionaban, una bomba nos tomó por sorpresa dejando a ambos noqueados, tenía que actuar al ser la única consiente —Shikamaru debía recordar esa misión, Reika quedo inmóvil de su pierna derecha y brazo derecho por más de un mes por las lesiones que recibió, en cuanto Kappei tuvo una tajada en el pecho que casi lo mata —Era la única con chakra suficiente —ella también tenía una herida grave en su brazo derecho, casi lo perdió esa vez —al enfrentarme al enemigo surgió el Sharingan —Hisashi cerro y abrió los ojos en segundos mostrando al Hokage y a su consejero, ambos quedaron impresionados con lo que vieron.

—Pero eso es...imposible—menciono el Nara mostrando su asombro, sin poder contenerlo por mucho, volteo a ver a Kakashi y luego a Naruto.

—Es posible—contesto el kage levantándose de su asiento emocionado — ¿Esto lo sabe Sasuke?

—Ayer Hisashi hablo con él, pero no fue la respuesta que hubiéramos esperado—ahora era Kakashi el que hablaba —Hisashi tenía que entrenar sus ojos, por eso la misión fue por separado, sin sus compañeros, para que pudiera practicar sin dañar el equilibrio que pudiera surgir dentro de la aldea.

La peliplata oculto de nuevo su Sharingan y bajo la mirada esperando la reacción de los demás. Estaba asustada, a pesar de que la reacción del séptimo fue "agradable" la de su consejero no, podía imaginar que estaría pensando, si ella misma lo pensó alguna vez "era rara" "era extraña"

— ¿Por qué ocultar este dato tan importante Kakashi?—pregunto Shikamaru al fin al sexto, ahora sería el padre quien se encargaría de todo.

—Para protegerla, y tratar de descubrir cómo es que pudo activarlo —la justificación era simple, sencilla, pero inquietante.

Kakashi era el padre era evidente, por su forma de pelea, sus actitudes, inclusive algunos gestos eran típicos del Hatake, Hisashi era su primogénita, y también estaba descartado el hecho de que su madre fuera una Uchiha.

—Entonces Hisashi heredo el Sharingan cuando tu poseías uno —concluyo Naruto balanceándose sobre su silla de atrás hacia adelante —Eso dice Kurama, es la única explicación lógica —

Hisashi agradeció la intervención del biju dentro del séptimo y respiro aliviado, ya que era la única explicación que podían encontrar los Hatakes.

—Eso fue lo que yo pensé cuando descubrí mi nueva habilidad, ya que ninguno de mis padres son Uchihas pero... Kakashi...—nuevamente Hisashi desvió la mirada avergonzada de tener que contar como fue concebida.

—Cuando mi esposa quedo embarazada de Hisashi, yo estaba entrenando para poder despertar la etapa 4 del Sharingan, algo que me costó mucho trabajo, así que mis entrenamientos eran enfocados solo en eso, por lo que creemos que es mucho más lógico que de alguna manera el chakra que estaba acumulando lo traspasara a ese bebe —Kakashi toco el hombro de su hija, era difícil hablar de esa situación para ella así que el sexto intento "hacerlo más fácil" evitando contar que esa noche peleo con su esposa y... las cosas llegaron a una reconciliación muy romántica.

Shikamaru era el único que parecía perturbado por todo eso, Naruto no podría decirse porque estaba como emocionado y confundido al mismo tiempo.

—Si les cuento esto es porque he llegado a la etapa 4, puedo utilizar débilmente, pero puedo hacerlo, y me gustaría usarlo para poder ayudar a la aldea, ser de más ayuda, más apoyo de lo que era antes —Hisashi inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante en modo de súplica —Así que les pido discreción hasta que logre controlar esta habilidad.

—Tuviste 8 años —contesto Shikamaru de manera objetiva tratando de encontrar una solución —Tenemos que ver que dice Sasuke acerca de esto.

El hokage miro a Shikamaru y Shikamaru miro al hokage —Tendrá que ayudar, aunque eso estoy seguro no le agrado mucho, pero no es cosa de gustos. Por ahora...

La puerta se abrió, nadie toco para entrar, solamente entraron los ancianos de la aldea, Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado, eran ya bastante viejos, muy mayores, tenían casi 100 años y Hisashi no podía creer que no hubieran muerto luego de tanto tiempo, sus espaldas ya se habían jorobado, sus cabellos eran más grises y su piel tan arrugada que apenas se podía notar la expresión de sus rostros.

—Tenemos que hablar —Dijo el hombre viejo interrumpiendo por completo la conversación.

—Es de carácter urgente, Kakashi-san quédate es necesario —ahora hablo la mujer tratando de enderezar su espalda.

Hisashi solo miro a su padre, miro a los ancianos y luego al actual Kage, parecía que estaba bastante confundido, debía de ser horrible ser Kage con esos dos aún vivos. Hizo una reverencia y la chica se marchó de la sala, cerrando la puerta. Ahora tenía mucha más preocupación que antes, no sabía que era lo que iba a ser el séptimo, no menciono que guardaría el secreto ni que Shikamaru Nara fuera a hacer lo mismo.

Como la junta podría tardar horas debido a la actitud testaruda de ambos shinobis ancianos decidió salir de la torre para pensar mejor las cosas o solo aclarar la mente. Fue caminando hacia el monumento de los Kages, quedando a la mitad, donde se encontraba el rostro del segundo hokage, para ella ese era el mejor lugar que había para ver la aldea. Respiro pesadamente y se sentó en posición de flor de loto para meditar, y controlar un poco su Jakal.

El Jakal era su marca maldita, así era como se le denominaba al demonio que vivía dentro de ella por nacimiento, era una bestia que brindaba su chakra cuando más lo necesitabas a cambio de la sangre de los vencidos, el problema era que el Jakal tenía vida propia y crecía conforme más se alimentaba, cuando la cola de la marca llegue a la cabeza él portador morirá, esa era la maldición; el Jakal de Hisashi se llama Ryu y era el Jakal del padre de su madre, era como su conciencia, los Jakales no mueren solo reviven en otras personas del clan...

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Este es mi lugar —la voz chillona de un niño le saco de sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos para ver a un rubio, de ojos azules, idéntico al séptimo.

—Te equivocas este es mi lugar, yo lo encontré primero —dijo la peliplata volviendo a cerrar los ojos, no recordaba que Boruto fuera tan caprichoso.

— ¿Quién eres? Estoy seguro que te conozco de otro lado —el rubio comenzó a inspeccionarlo, pasando de un lado al otro inclusive se paró frente a ella, y se sentó.

Era de baja estatura, de peso liviano y de una apariencia rebelde, si era justo parecido a Naruto de muchas maneras además de las físicas. Hisashi abrió los ojos y suspiro, hoy no era un día fácil —Es increíble como no me reconoce ninguno de ustedes —era cierto que cuidaba tanto a Boruto como a Sarada, pero no eran tan pequeños para olvidarse de ella tan rápido —Soy Hisashi Hatake y...

— ¡No es verdad! ¡Hatake! —El rubio señalo y se quedó callado en la misma posición por algunos segundos — ¡Eres el hijo de Kakashi! ¡No! —parecía que él estaba un poco más relacionado con el tema que Sarada —Eres quien actualiza el libro bingo, tu madre es de la aldea oculta, increíble, pensé que era broma pero es verdad.

— ¿Conoces a mi madre? —eso si no lo podía creer pero por su expresión estaba totalmente asombrado de conocerla, conocerlo. Kakashi debía dejar que sus "nietos" entraran a su casa a ver las fotografías era una total desconocida.

—En un viaje que el viejo y yo hicimos hace un par de días, y al principio no podía creerlo— se acomodó a su lado mientras platicaban, Boruto parecía estar inquieto, un tanto molesto, pero al mismo tiempo estaba pensativo como ella —Pero eres su hijo ¿verdad?

—Lo soy—dijo afirmando esa pregunta, entendía que era lo que estaba preguntando, y entendía esa mirada hacia el vacío que tenía el chico. Ambos sabían lo que era ser hijos de Hokage, y tener esa sensación de espera, su situación era diferente pero muy parecida a la vez, ambos tenían la misma edad cuando sus padres se convirtieron en hokages, eran los primogénitos, y cada uno tenía su propio peso en cuanto el legado de sus progenitores. —Es la mejor vista de la villa ¿verdad? —pregunto la peliplata buscando una conversación amena entre los dos.

—Lo es, me gusta venir aquí y esperar —fue lo único que contesto el rubio —supongo que tú haces lo mismo.

—Si a mí también me gusta esperar aquí, este lugar se convirtió en mío mientras tanto, supongo que ahora es de los dos —saco una de sus herramientas de combate, un genma, para empezar a afilarlo, de su compartimiento y empezó a jugar con él, estaba acostumbrada a esperar pero no con alguien más.

—Bueno, después de todo no estas mucho tiempo en la aldea así que lo compartiré contigo —el rubio vio el genma, nunca había visto uno, se acercó mirando con atención — ¿Por qué es diferente?

—Porque los hago a medida, para mis jutsus, necesito que sean un poco más pequeños pero que tengan 3 picos así la energía pasa mejor —le paso arma para que lo viera.

—Puedo sentir la energía —dijo Boruto emocionado — ¿Puedo usarlo? ¿Con esto puedo hacer el chidori? ¿Sera más fácil? ¡Enséñame! —De inmediato el rubio se levantó tomando el genma en sus manos esperando poder transmitir la energía de su elemento —Sasuke-Sensei quedo de enseñarme pero no me dice nada, solo que debo sentir la corriente.

¿Sasuke-Sensei? Era imposible que él le enseñara sí estuvo fuera durante muchos años al igual que ella, parecía que si se había perdido muchas cosas durante ese tiempo. Se levantó mirando a Boruto y negó con la cabeza —No creo que sea posible, eso es algo que tienes que descubrir por ti mismo… y además no tengo tiempo.

— ¡eso no es justo! —recrimino el rubio y se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de soltar el genma en su mano derecha.

Hisashi se vio reflejada en ese momento cuando Sasuke se negó a enseñarle solo por falta de tiempo, suspiro nuevamente y sonrió de medio lado —Solamente te enseñare un poco, de ahí en más tu tendrás que aprender por tu cuenta Boruto-kun —saco de su compartimiento otro genma con su mano izquierda y lo empuño —Pero no será como tu sensei sino como tu sempai ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Hay! —al rubio le cambio la cara e imito lo que había hecho Hisashi, con una mirada tan decidida que se parecía al séptimo.

—El genma debe de ser parte de tu cuerpo, no solo una herramienta, siempre se utilizan de dos uno en cada mano, por lo que debes de aprender de que esto hecha, el tamaño, el peso, la forma, y conocer el punto de equilibrio —en ese momento Hisashi lanzo hacia el aire la empuñadura, dando este un par de vueltas para luego ella atraparlo sin siquiera mirar —Es parte de ti no lo olvides —el rubio asintió queriendo practicar eso en su momento —Bien… lo siguiente es transmitir el chakra que tienes al genma, no puede ser más del que puedas necesitar en batalla, ni tampoco el mínimo para solo generar un simple rasguño.

Después de esa explicación Hisashi comenzó a transmitir el chakra necesario, era como la técnica de Asuma con sus cuchillos pero estos recibían la energía del elemento, convirtiéndose su mano en una garra parecida a la de un dragón ya que ella usaba su dedo pulgar para simularlo de esa manera —Es fácil, cuando tienes equilibrio pero debes de ser consistente, es una buena práctica para el control de chakra, más si manejas el chidori, que no es nada fácil.

Cuando termino de hablar la peliplata, Boruto parecía soñado e intento hacer lo mismo que ella, sin embargo lo hizo con tanta fuerza que casi rompió la cuchilla del genma y ella lo detuvo —Lo siento…—

—No pasa nada, es lo que te decía de conocer tu herramienta —entre sus cosas Hisashi busco un arma más adecuada para él. Saco un Kunai y se lo cambio por el genma —Puedes practicar con este por ahora, este resiste más presencia de chakra.

—Gracias —el rubio estaba muy emocionado y empezó a practicar en el instante, era bastante simpático.

Hisashi dejo que practicara lo que necesitara mientras se sentaba a revisar el genma que casi había destrozado por la cantidad de chakra que había impuesto el Uzumaki, tenía una fuerza impresionante de chakra igual que su padre… ¿Podría ser posible que obtuviera parte del chakra del kiuby cuando…? Tenía sentido al igual que con ella, pero era más lógico que sucediera esto con él que con ella… se estaba haciendo un lio por algo que ya debió haber asimilado hace 8 años.

Cuando menos lo pensó su padre ya iba caminando por la avenida principal, por lo que se levantó para despedirse de Boruto —Fue un placer conocerte de nuevo, te veré cuando hayas mejorado la técnica —sin pensarlo ella le guiño el ojo derecho y salió en una nube de humo, para alcanzar a su padre.

Cuando se puso a la par de Kakashi, este solo le sonrió, todo había estado bien, su sonrisa debajo de la máscara le decía que estaba bien, que no había problema con lo del Sharingan, pero había que decir un poco más de una sonrisa —Tranquila, ahora solo necesitas decírselo a tu madre y convencer a Sasuke, que conociendo a Set será más sencillo convencer a Sasuke.

-o-o-o-o-

Para la hora de la cena la casa Hatake estaba llena de personas de la generación de sus padres, siempre había sido así desde pequeña, siempre había fiesta, estaba Iruka, Anko, Gai, Yamato, Kurenai, Tsume Inuzuka… entre otros tantos veteranos que conocía a la perfección, que a pesar de las bajas que se han presentado durante los años, aun parecía demasiada gente. La mayor de las hermanas miraba desde las escaleras a todos, parecía que nadie la notaba, solo esperaba el momento para salir y salir a encontrarse con su equipo, sin que su madre le presionara para quedarse.

Cuando vio la oportunidad comenzó a salir con mucha cautela, justo al abrir la puerta se encontró con Genma Shiranui, alguien desagradable para ella, que de todos en las 5 grandes naciones, y en todas las demás, civiles, ninjas, samuráis, monjes, era la única persona que ella no toleraba, inmediatamente ella puso mala cara y el castaño medio sonrió moviendo su palillo por la boca —Tan desagradable como siempre, buenas noches —fue lo único que le pronuncio para salir de la casa lo más rápido que pudo, sin darle la oportunidad de que hablara con ella.

Era un excelente ninja, había tenido un par de misiones con él, pero como persona no lo toleraba, y sabía que era algo que tenía que cambiar.

A unas cuantas cuadras de su casa se encontró con sus dos compañeros de equipo, Reika y Kappei, mostro una sonrisa grande sin poder evitar correr para abrazar a Kappei, que era al que no había visto desde que había llegado, era su gran amigo y aliado en muchas cosas, uno de los mejores ninja médico que conocía Konoha, y le daba demasiado gusto verlo.

—Hisa-kun hacia mucho que no te veía ¿Por qué nunca vienes a verme? —Recrimino soltando el abrazo pero tomándola de los hombros —sé que vienes a ver a Reika pero ¿Dónde quedo yo?

—Lo lamento Kappei pero mi misión solo me permite estar en la aldea un par de horas —la peliplata se había sonrojado ya que ahora sabía que Reika hablaba de ella con su mejor amigo, pero el Nara no iba a admitirlo, sin embargo eso le bastaba por ahora.

—Kappei sabes…—comenzó a hablar Reika el cual se mantenía con una expresión seria —Olvídalo vayamos a cenar no voy a decir nada hoy.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar para ir a comer a un restaurant "nuevo" para Hisashi, era practico, casual y según Kappei tenían el mejor te de todo el mundo. Eso tendría que probarse. En el camino el ninja medico iba platicando todo lo que fue relevante para él en todos esos años, como es que comenzó su entrenamiento de medicina con Tsunade-Sama, lo bien que se sentía, todo lo que tenía que aprender, entre otras cuantas misiones que empezó a realizar para el mejoramiento de las técnicas de curación en otras naciones. Hasta que llegaron al lugar donde comerían. En la mesa Kappei siempre se sentaba solo enfrente de Hisashi y Reika, quienes siempre se sentaban juntos; ordenaron su comida y siguieron platicando, ahora fue Reika quien comenzó a hablar, de su entrenamiento de Taijutsu, realmente no hablo mucho, no era del tipo hablador, y luego fue el turno de Hisashi de hablar sobre sus misión, omitió muchas cosas, y platico otras interesantes a los muchachos, y pensó que era momento de contarle la verdad a ambos.

Había pasado 8 años y parecían siendo los mismos, no importaba quien era el más alto ahora, el más fuerte, más rápido, seguían siendo los mismos de hacía 10 años cuando iniciaron el equipo.

—Sé que irme sin decirles fue demasiado cruel, pero no sabía cómo decirles —Hisashi mantuvo su mirada apuntando hacia la mesa y sus manos por debajo de esta misma— Pero fue por algo realmente personal, y sé que estuvo mal, cualquiera lo tomaría mal, y no los culparía si se enojan conmigo —miro a Reika y le sonrió —Necesito que te sientes junto a Kappei, tengo que verlos a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Esto alerto mucho a ambos shinobis pero el Nara no replico solo contesto un "está bien" y se sentó donde la chica le pidió.

—Después de nuestra última misión juntos paso algo que me cambio, y no tuve el valor de decírselos porque tenía miedo de como pensaran de mí, que creerían de mi —Estaban demasiado alejados de los demás, así que sabía que nadie la vería, por lo que en un parpadeo activo su Sharingan —El sexto opino que tomara la misión del libro bingo por mi cuenta para poder entrenar sin ningún problema que lograra afectar a la aldea o a mi equipo, por eso me fui sola, por recomendación del Hokage y mi padre.

La peliplata cerro sus ojos desactivando su jutsu, ahora esperando la reacción de sus compañeros de equipo, esperaba todo, cualquier cosa, odio, repulsión, envidia, ira, alegría, emoción, que le llamaran rara, eran sus amigos pero no significaba que debían aceptarla en un 100% por sus decisiones.

— ¿Es broma? —dijo Kappei al tiempo que estaba boquiabierto, Reika estaba casi por las mismas a pesar de ser un tipo poco expresivo.

—No... Es real 100% real—Hisashi volvió a sonrojarse pero no en el buen sentido, esperando esa reacción que tenían justo en el momento —Si se los estoy contando es porque después de tantos años pensé que podría dominarlo e incluso eliminarlo…

— ¿eliminarlo? ¡Eso no puede ser posible Hisa-Kun! Tienes uno de las habilidades más admiradas por todos los ninjas y quieres eliminarla —Kappei había reaccionado y había roto un poco el silencio comenzando a hablar demasiado alto — ¡Estás loca!

—Es...que… no me gusta…—admitió la Hatake avergonzada —Es… no me siento a gusto… es…

—Es genial —hablo Reika por fin en todo ese tiempo —Eso demuestra que estas a nivel de uno de los clanes de elite de la aldea, y que puedes controlarlo inclusive mejor.

—No lo había pensado así…—se mordió el labio jugando con sus dedos pulgares—para mí se convirtió en una maldición.

—No puede ser eso posible Hisashi, no lo es, es mucho más que eso y lo sabes, pero te da miedo como a cualquiera que no sabe a lo que se enfrenta —Kappei comenzaba a hablar sabiamente, ambos chicos del equipo Anko intentaron hacer entrar en razón a su compañera, dejándose de bromas y juegos —Pudiste despertar el Sharingan, pudiste controlarlo y ¿crees que es una maldición?

—Se supone que yo no debo de tener este gekke genkkai, esto no es mío…—de inmediato fue interrumpida por Reika.

—Está en tu interior, solo los merecedores de ese poder pueden despertarlo, tú lo has hecho no te quites merito —el tono de voz y las palabras un poco atropelladas hicieron que Hisashi y Kappei quedaran callados, para dejar hablar al Nara —Los tiempos cambiaron, ahora no es sobre un clan o lo que merecemos, es lo que poseemos como habilidades, yo rompo los esquemas de mi clan al hacer el taijutsu mi principal técnica, Kappei comparte secretos médicos entre otras aldeas, tu madre y tu padre hicieron otros cambios, el clan Hyuga, el Yamanaka, todos… no puedes decir que no debes, porque él te eligió a ti y no es raro, es hermoso.

Sus palabras hicieron recapacitar a Hisashi solo un poco y su temor por mostrarles a los demás, nunca había visto ese punto de vista, sobre todo por la alarma que había puesto en su padre sobre la posesión del Sharingan.

—Pero una cosa si tienes que admitir Hisashi —era ahora Kappei quien hablaba —No importa lo que los demás piensen, sino como utilizas tu poder, igual la mitad de la aldea te ve como algo raro, la otra mitad pensara que tu verdadera madre es una Uchiha, cosa que tendría mucha lógica conociendo a tu madre, no importa lo que digan, al final todos somos iguales.

—Gracias chicos, creo… que necesitaba eso —sonrió de medio lado levantando la cabeza a ambos. Eso había marcado una gran diferencia ahora, ella quería aprender y eso iba a obtener, iba a lograr dominar el Sharingan hasta el final tuviera o no la aprobación de la aldea, con o sin ayuda de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ella ahora entendía que al ser portadora no podía arrepentirse, ni ocultarlo, pero tampoco lo presumiría como algo digno de ella, sino como el esfuerzo que su padre había obtenido por su entrenamiento, aunque eso le causara un poco de repulsión recordarlo, y el "honor" de portarlo ya que gracias al Sharingan había podido salvar a sus dos mejores amigos y sin ellos realmente ahora estaría perdida.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario no duden en decírmelo.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Saludos Eliza Demonhead.**


	4. 4 Las Dos Caras De La Moneda (Parte 1)

**4-Las Dos Caras De La Moneda (Parte 1)**

Antes de que se dieran cuenta había pasado una semana o tal vez dos en la aldea, no tenía mucho que hacer, pero para Hisashi su vida pasaba muy diferente a lo que se había acostumbrado esos últimos años, no estaba acostumbrada a dormir en una cama, sin tener que preocuparse de alguien le ataque, sin reaccionar el alimento por algún periodo, solamente así y cómoda en su casa, su tiempo pasaba muy rápido, sobre todo porque no tenía nada que hacer en cuanto a las misiones, tampoco algo que hacer en el entrenamiento, ya que Sasuke había salido de la aldea por alguna extraña y complicada razón junto con Sakura, así que estaba ahora sin nada especifico que hacer.

Mientras su padre volvía a la torre del Hokage para volver a ayudar a su ex alumno, su madre estaba en la casa pero iba seguido al departamento de investigación e interrogatorios, y su hermana estaba en sus misiones normales de Chunnin, por lo que estaba sola, y se dedicaba a leer, leer y leer, leer todo lo que podía encontrar sobre los jutsus, transmisión de genes, de chakra, como eso pasaba y se heredaba, no había mucha información, solamente lo que todos conocían, eso se transmitía, se aprendía y se podía generar o no, y eso le causaba mucha confusión, porque solamente se asimilaba que pasaba entre los padres, de los padres, para los hijos de los hijos, no necesitaba nada más que eso.

Había pensado mucho sobre lo que dijo el Bijui de Naruto-Onichan, y era algo que debía comprender mejor inclusive el Hokage oculto la información que había llegado, pero no tenía por qué esconderla, así que solo asumiría que tenía toda la información necesaria que requería, así que trataba de encontrar un motivo por el cual algunos hijos heredaban lo que fue de sus padres y perteneció a sus abuelos en algún momento.

La biblioteca se había convertido en su lugar favorito y en una manera muy extraña de decir era el único lugar que no podía olvidar de toda la aldea, admiraba cuantos libros tenia ahora la biblioteca y cuantos que no conocía, pero su investigación le impedía comenzar a leerlos o saber algo al respecto de ellos. Pero eso era algo que no debía de importarle por ahora. Se hacía tarde y decidió volver a casa, solo por ahora y retomar sus apuntes para volver a lo que había leído, archivar sus conclusiones y como avanzaba su investigación.

Camino a casa pensó en su hermana y en sus padres, porque eran técnicamente tan parecidos y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo, tanto físico y en técnicas eran parecidos, tenían lo mismo, Kakashi les enseño a ambas al igual que Setsuna, cada una con un estilo diferente, además de lo que aprendieron en la academia, como Setsuna era natal de la aldea de la neblina quiso que aprendieran el arte ninja de ese lugar, eso fue lo único diferente entre las dos, Tsuzuki decidió quedarse en la neblina por un tiempo prolongado de lo que lo hizo Hisashi, eso podría ser lo único relevante del entrenamiento que tuvieron ambas, era todo. Al llegar tomo una hoja de papiro y comenzó a escribir sobre las diferencias que había en su familia empezando por la familia de Kakashi, su abuela no era ninja y no tenía ninguna técnica en específico que heredar, mientras su abuelo Sakumo Hatake tenía habilidades analíticas asombrosas, y su elemento era la tierra, no era de un clan así que no había nada que transmitir en específico. Kakashi tenía esas mismas habilidades analíticas y gracias a que obtuvo como regalo el Sharingan conocía múltiples técnicas de jutsus y taijutus, pero no le importaba el uso del genjutsu en la mayoría de sus ataques, y desarrollo una técnica para el usuario de nivel relámpago como él, que fue transmitido a su alumno y a ella por igual. Mientras que la familia de Setsuna todos tenía el Gekke-Gekai maldito, cada uno depende de ese Gekke-Genkai para desarrollar sus habilidades de ninja, Setsuna tiene un excelente manejo del taijutsu y su elemento es la tierra y el aire, Tsuzuki solo había heredado la habilidad del elemento tierra y no era algo que usara con mucha frecuencia para sus técnicas.

Hisashi divido la hoja y comenzó a escribir las habilidades que poseían los Achichas, que eran las mismas que su hermana, sabían que los Achichas eran débiles visuales como ella, su elemento era el fuego sin importar que no pudieran despertar el Sharingan, y el Genjutsu es su arte predeterminado, además ella no tiene el Gekke-Genkai maldito, ella tiene muchas más características de haber desarrollado el Sharingan pero… Escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse, por lo que todo se desconcentro en lo que hacía, era su hermana, la cual había entrado haciendo demasiado ruido.

-Oh… estas aquí… ¡Cierto has vuelto a la casa! Lo había olvidado –su hermana siempre era un poco despistada, aunque realmente parecía que la estaba ignorando por ahora. Se sentó en la mesa y subió los pies a la misma como si nada. Lo que hizo que Hisashi doblara el pergamino para guardarlo.

-Tu eres la que se fue de misión más de una semana-fue lo que comento Hisashi para levantarse y guardar el pergamino con un libro en la estantería cercana en la sala.

-¿Qué hacías? Estabas leyendo ¡Deberías estar entrenando! –recrimino su hermana velozmente al enterarse de la lectura, algo que ella estaba encontrar.

-No todos los entrenamientos son físicos Tsuzuki y lo sabes –ella volvió al comedor y recargo sus manos en la mesa- ¿Quieres cenar algo? Ahora que he vuelto mamá no tiene por qué cocinar

Los ojos de la menor se iluminaron asintiendo al ofrecimiento de su hermana –No es que no ame a mamá, pero no sabe preparar nada decente que no sea te.

Cuando eran pequeñas solían pasar tiempo solas en la casa mientras sus padres llegaban o alguno de sus "niñeros" amigos de sus padres sobre todo subordinados del sexto Hokage, Hisashi había aprendido a cocinar para no morir intoxicada ya que Kakashi no siempre estaba para salvarle de la espantosa cocina de su madre. No hablaron mucho mientras ella preparaba algo sencillo, pero mientras cocinaba su hermana estaba a sus espaldas viéndola con atención, había cambiado mucho su forma de ser, era más paciente y un poco más respetuosa, como solía decir Setsuna "entro en modo Kakashi" No sabía que su hermana tenía ese lado, así que no podía ahora decir porque ella no tenía el Sharingan mientras ella si.

Se sentaron a la mesa a comer, con arroz, un poco de estofado de pescado con setas y el te verde de siempre, el que se acostumbraba en su casa por orden de su madre.

-Esto es delicioso –la menor de los Hatakes comía con mucha emoción olvidando sus modales en la mesa.

-Gracias –Hisashi pensó que tal vez ahora podría platicar un poco con ella, sin sus padres, sin otras personas entrometiéndose, ahora que ya era más madurez –Tsuzuki –hablo gentilmente Hisashi a su hermana esperando a que dejara de comer -¿Por qué siempre quieres pelear conmigo? Si sabes que ni tú ni yo tenemos el mismo nivel de taijutsu.

-Como…por qué…-la menor dejo de comer y miro a su hermana dejando sus palillos sobre el plato hondo- Porque es divertido, además que eres mi objetivo a llegar.

Esas palabras no eran las que esperaba la peliblanco, ni menos lo que quería escuchar –Es como un entrenamiento –parecía que entendía mejor las cosas ahora.

-No un entrenamiento se termina cuando el otro está cansado, pero en una pelea se deciden la fortaleza y poder del otro, yo quiero eso- La seriedad con lo que lo decía era increíble, no esperaba eso de su hermana, aparentemente si la subestimaba.

-Derrotarme ¿Qué demostrarías con derrotarme? ¿A quien se lo vas a demostrar? –Hisashi tomo su te en ambas manos para escuchar a su hermana –No es una competencia.

-Lo hago por mi misma –dijo firmemente Tsuzuki –Desde que nací me han dicho que tu eres una genio, que eres digna de ser primogénita del Sexto, sobre todo porque ellos te creen hombre, pero yo he tenido que esforzarme, trabajar todos los días para lograr a estar al nivel que estoy, solo quiero probarme a mi misma que soy mejor que tu.

-Sin embargo sientes que no tienes mi nivel….

-A los 5 años ya habias entrado a la academia, si no hubiera sido porque Kakashi lo pidió te hubieras graduado a los 7 años, de ahí te fuiste con mamá para estar en su aldea, y entrenar y a los 10 años volviste. Desde entonces estas en un equipo, ellos son mayores que tu po años y aun así seguias siendo la líder –parecia estar decepcionada, Hisashi no podía decirlo en realidad porque no le miraba a ver –En cambio yo no he tenido la oportunidad de demostrarle a papá y a mamá que soy igual de valiosa que tu, siempre están preocupados por ti, siempre piensan que no podrás con todo esto del libro Bingo, inclusive ambos pelearon cuando te fuiste sola, nunca los había visto discutir así.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, extraño y sobre todo para Hisashi, sabia que su hermana se sentía menos pero no por ella misma, porque según ella no le alcanzaba en nada, pero su hermana no lo veía así. Al final de cuentas eran las misas suposiciones que ya tenia.

-No puedes decir que yo soy un genio porque no lo soy. A diferencia de ti yo crecí rodeada de Jounnins, siempre estaban en casa, siempre hablaban de misiones y siempre estaban cuidándome. Mamá era muy joven cuando me tuvo y con los amigos que tenia todos venían a cuidarme, así era su forma de entretenerme, entrenándome –Dio un sorbo de su te y lo dejo en la mesa – Por lo menos eso fue lo que intentaron, ya que solo me entretenía leyendo, no soy un Genio Tsuzuki.

-¡Calla! –se levantó golpeando la mesa y agitando los platos que estaban en esta –Todo lo que necesitas hacer es decir algo para que todos te sigan, si te derroto poder probarme que lograre ser Jounnin y aun más que eso…

-¿Aun mas? Acaso tu… tu quieres ser…-jamás lo había pensado y menos de su hermana, pero querer se Hokage no era algo que viera en ella.

Tsuzuki inmediatamente se sonrojo y se volvió a sentar cruzándose de brazos, aparentemente no era algo que le hubiera contado a muchas personas, pero tampoco pretendía contarlo hasta que llegara el momento. Hisashi suspiro profundamente sin saber que hacer, su hermana estaba un poco desconcertada en ese asunto; ambas hermanas se miraron y Hisashi lo único que hizo fue comenzar a reír.

-Estas sonrojada –su hermana nunca había sido tierna no tenia nada de dulzura para demostrar a los demás.

-¡Cállate bastarda! –eso aumento el sonrojo de Tsuzuki- No te rías de mi no es… no es de risa ¡en verdad quiero ser Hokage!

-Lo siento –se limpio una lagrima que caía por su ojo derecho debido a la risa- No es que quieras ser Hokage, es algo bueno que nunca había pensado de ti –Hisashi le sonrió de aprobación y le guiño el ojo –Si necesitas derrotarme para poder convertirte en lo que quieres luchemos, yo no tengo problemas con eso.

-H-Hablas enserio-

-Si anda –Hisashi se levanto dejando las cosas sobre la mesa –Solo iré a buscar mis cosas, no creerás que el taijutsu será suficiente ¿verdad? Si quieres ser Hokage no puedes depender de tu debilidad para ganar, sino de la debilidad del otro.

-Si, si ¡si! Salgamos te espero afuera –de un dos por tres Tsuzuki ya estaba afuera de la casa dando un fuerte portazo.

Simplemente Hisashi llego a su habitación buscando sus Genma y sus guantes, solamente para protección. Su hermana era una excelente usuaria del Genjutsu, pero trataría de que no lo usara, ya que ella aun no podía controlar el Sharingan, quería que le venciera por un método más tradicional de ninjutsu, pelear fuego y relámpago, tierra y tierra, invocación e invocación, todo menos Genjutsu por ahora. Al estar lista para la batalla salió por la ventana, viendo a su hermana estirando su cuerpo se colocó a su lado para comenzar a caminar.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto ingenuamente la menor comenzando a seguir a su hermana –Hisashi

-Tenemos que ir a un lado donde no vayamos a destruir las casas, lastimar personas o hacer enojar a Setsuna.

-Vamos al bosque entonces –anuncio feliz Tsuzuki pero en se momento se detuvo –Tengo que avisarle a Mirai, ella tiene que ver esto ¡será genial! Te veo en el campo de entrenamiento 3 como siempre.

La peli plata menor desapareció para ir a buscar a su amiga, Hisashi solo sonrió de medio lado y pensó que seria buena idea avisar a alguien que pudiera ser de réferi, por lo que camino hasta llegar a casa de Reika, el cual encontró sentado a las afueras de la misma con una taza de te.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Hisashi? –el Nara parecía sorprendido de que le encontrara fuera, inclusive se puso algo nervioso.

-Necesito de tu ayuda como réferi –noto el nerviosismo de Reika al instante por lo que levanto una ceja intentando comprender que pasaba.

-De acuerdo, vamos entonces –se levantó tan rápido y jalo del brazo a Hisashi con tanta insistencia que ni tiempo le dejo a la chica de decirle a donde iban.

-Cariño vamos al campo de entrenamiento 3 –la voz de Hisashi fue suave con él, por lo que se detuvo y comenzó a caminar a dirección contraria.

Era extraño que Reika se comportara de tal manera pero ella le resto importancia, le debió haber interrumpido en un pensamiento, así que decidió pasarlo por alto y no cuestionar a su… compañero. Ahora debía estar pensando en como le haría para pelear con Tsuzuki, ella quería que su hermana ganara pero tampoco podía dejarle las cosas fáciles.

 ** _Les dejo esta historia de cómo las hermanas se ven una a la otra y a lo que aspiran a hacer, espero les guste y el próximo capítulo tendremos una batalla que no será la esperada por Tsuzuki. Si les gustaría algún fanservice díganme con mucho gusto intentare agregar algo específico en la historia sin ningún problema n-n. Eliza Demonhead_**


	5. Las Dos Caras De La Moneda (Parte 2)

**Las Dos Caras De La Moneda -2 Parte-**

Reika POV'S

No era normal que mi hermano viniera a hablar conmigo a la casa, tan repentinamente, eso no era normal, Temari tendía a avisar que vendrían y eso hacía a mi madre muy feliz, en cambio ahora estaba preocupada por qué haría de cenar, que haría para Shikadai y cómo podía ser Shikamaru tan inconsciente con ella. Pero al final término todo en una agradable cena y mi madre logro que su nuera, como su nieto tuviera un momento agradable, aunque realmente solo era Temari y mi madre, ya que Shikadai estaba jugando un videojuego y eso a su abuela no le molestaba que jugara. En cuanto a Shikamaru, me pidió jugar una partida de Pai Sho, algo que solía hacer él con papá cuando querían hablar, pero para mí nunca me pareció entretenido, de no ser por Hisashi ni siquiera hubiera aprendido a jugar.

Cuando estuvimos solos en la habitación, yo no hable, solamente me dedique a mover las piezas a cómo debían de hacerse una estrategia para ganar.

—¿Qué sientes ahora que Hisashi-kun ha vuelto? —aquella pregunta no era algo que mi hermano hiciera a menudo y menos por mi equipo.

—Nada, algún día tenia que volver —moví una pieza sin prestarle mucha atención a donde quería llegar con eso.

—¿Solo eso? —parecía bastante insistente con el asunto, pero yo no le conteste aun así solo seguí jugando.

Shikamaru tomo la pieza que iba a mover, y solamente comenzó a moverla entre sus dedos, no queria hablar de Hisashi en ese momento y menos con… él.

—Nunca me había fijado pero… es una chica— hizo una leve pausa y eso hizo que lo mirara —Eso tú ya lo sabias.

—Es mi compañera, claro que lo sabía ¿Podrías mover tu pieza?

—Eres mucho más impaciente de lo que predice tu cara— Shikamaru no mostro ninguna expresión solamente puso la pieza en su lugar y lo dejo así, ahora me tenía a mí en una complicación.

—No soy impaciente, estoy nervioso no me gusta que me interrogues si quieres hablar, hazlo de una vez —mi hermano me conocía y sabía que no me gustaba su forma de interrogar, su forma de hablar conmigo.

Él tomo el papel de papá porque quiso, y agradezco que me ayudara en algunas cosas, enseñara y condujera por un buen camino como papá lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo aun seguía siendo mi hermano.

—Hace más de una semana se presentó en la oficina del Hokage junto con el sexto para declararnos acerca de su "segundo Kekke-Genkai" —hizo una pausa y espero mi reacción —Y ahora entenderás que es complicado ¿verdad?

—Lo es, bastante complicado —por fin moví la ficha que quería desde hacía un momento pero no la soltaba, había algo más de eso — ¿Qué pasara con ella?

—Aun no lo sé, por eso vine a platicar contigo. Es hija del sexto, lleva técnicamente una vida tan oculta como su padre —mi hermano sonrió de medio lado —Pero parece ser la indicada para llevar el legado de los Uchihas.

Fue en ese momento en que deje mi pieza en su lugar, conocía a Hisashi y creía ahora cual era el problema para ella.

—Shikamaru no creo que a ella le guste llevar ese "legado" creo que esa es una de las razones por la cual oculto desde el principio el Sharingan.

—¿Tu lo sabias?

—Lo supe hace unas semanas, cuando volvió a la aldea —confesé a mi hermano, conocía a Hisashi y esto debía ser más complicado de lo que parecía ahora que Shikamaru estaba hablando conmigo.

—Entonces solamente Kakashi y ella lo sabían —Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos comenzando a pensar, odiaba esa expresión.

—Supongo que los dos prefirieron ocultarlo por diferentes razones, aunque no lo parezca ella le tiene miedo aunque no debería.

—No, no debería tener miedo, pero ahora que tiene que asumir que…

La puerta se deslizo en la habitación, era Temari que entraba con una charola y dos tazas de té. Yo me quede estático y me cruce de brazos igual.

—Hace un poco de frio, pensé que querrían algo caliente.

—Gracias, Temari-nee-san —agradecí por el té, ella solo me sonrió y se retiró dedicándole una mirada a Shikamaru.

Yo pretendí ignorar esa mirada pero sabía bien que significaba, después de todo yo también podía comunicarme con miradas ante mi compañera. La puerta se cerró y yo solo bebí el té; el otoño se hacía presente y el frio pronto llegaría.

—Solo quiero que pienses un poco en ti Reika —eso no me lo espere.

—¿Por qué en mí?

—Desde que supe que era una chica, me di cuenta de muchas cosas que había pasado por alto. Como era que pasaban el tiempo juntos, la forma en que hablaban, inclusive… pasaron noches juntos en tu habitación —Abrí los ojos un poco asombrado por eso, incluso hizo que me sonrojara un poco.

—No… no pasó nada… yo…

—Tranquilo. El punto es que ahora sé que son pareja debes aconsejarla, guiarla —eso tampoco me lo esperaba —Sé que el sexto le ayudara, pero tiene dos demonios muy fuertes dentro de ella el pasado de la familia del clan Engun y del clan Uchiha.

Shikamaru se levantó, la partida ni siquiera la terminamos, esa mirada era de un "ya debemos irnos" pero a pesar de que mi hermano se levantó yo actué en modo automático aun sin procesar sus palabras. Cuando llegamos al salón encontramos a Shikadai dormido cubierto con una manta, Shikamaru lo tomo en brazos y se marcharon con Temari.

Mi madre y yo los despedimos desde la puerta de la casa —Iré a dormir ya, descansa Reika —Mi madre volvió a dentro de la casa para dormir y yo solamente cerré la puerta de la casa, sentándome en el pórtico.

Tenía la taza de té que anteriormente Temari-San había servido para mí y mi hermano, no sabía que pensar al respecto de lo que Shikamaru me había dicho; guardaría el secreto de Hisashi, pero ahora hablaría conmigo más seguido de ese tema, solo que no tuve la oportunidad de decirle que Hisashi no era mi pareja, que no éramos nada más que compañeros de equipo, justo ahora ninguno de los dos fue capaz de hablar como era nuestra relación, pero nos comportábamos como si nada hubiera cambiado en 8 años, nada había cambiado.

¿Cómo iba a ayudarla? ¿A qué se refería con eso? No lo decía solo porque ella fuera parte de las líneas shinobis y un ninja de elite de Konoha, había algo más detrás de eso, será que ella… fue entonces cuando sentí su chakra a mi lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí Hisashi? —realmente no la esperaba esa noche.

—Necesito tu ayuda como réferi —respire profundamente intentando calmar mis pensamientos y deje la taza en el suelo.

—De acuerdo, vamos entonces—me levante rápido y jale el brazo de Hisashi, aún no estaba pensando bien.

—Cariño vamos al campo de entrenamiento 3 —la voz de la peliplata me hizo detenerme y di media vuelta, ahora comenzando a caminar a su lado pero sin soltarla del brazo.

Hisashi tomo mi mano soltando un poco el agarre de su muñeca, mientras caminábamos, nadie nos veía, nadie podía vernos por donde estaba así que no había ningún problema.

—¿Estas bien Reika?

—Si, solo que Shikamaru estuvo hace rato en casa y bueno… sabes cómo es —sonreí de medio lado, ella era la única que lograba hacerme sonreír así.

—Si lo he vivido, ver a tu madre y Temari-san hablar te roba la energía.

Yo no veía los demonios de los que Shikamaru hablo, tampoco veía que ella necesitara mi ayuda para ¿Guiarla? ¿Apoyarla? Siempre tendría mi apoyo, como se que ella me apoyo en muchos momentos, a pesar de que pequeños no nos lleváramos bien.

—¿Quién peleara?

—Peleare contra Tsuzuki, creo que es hora de acabar con esto de una vez.

—A Kakashi-Sama no le gustara esto —afirme soltando su agarre cuando empezó a llegar más gente.

—Es algo que tiene que pasar, mi hermana y yo ya no podemos seguir con esto Reika, además tengo otro motivo para hacerlo.

La manera en que sonrió y me guiño el ojo me dio a entender que tenía un plan, además de que era por una buena razón o eso entendí, solamente mire hacia enfrente y seguí sonriendo.

Cuando llegamos al campo de entrenamiento no solamente estaba Tsuzuki, también estaba Sarutobi Mirai, sabia de la rivalidad que había entre las hermanas Hatake pero realmente no confiaba mucho en esto, más porque Hisashi había cedido a hacer eso. Me pare en un punto medio del campo y vi a Hisashi seguir caminando, poniéndose sus guantes, tenían ambas su equipo, esto tardaría un poco. Mirai se puso tras de mi viendo con atención.

—Bien este será un encuentro limpio, la primera en caer sin poder defenderse perderá el encuentro—me dedique a explicar las reglas, aunque ya supiéramos cómo funcionaban esos combates —No pueden usar técnicas que representen un riesgo al adversario o para la aldea —era todo lo que podía decir, que ellas no supieran, no iba a imponer reglas de las que ya conocían, solamente coloque mi mano arriba en señal de que iniciaría el combate, ambas estaban atentas y en unos segundos baje la mano para que iniciaran el combate.

Me aleje lo suficiente quedando con Mirai-chan a mi izquierda, y espere a ver que era lo que hacían las hermanas, sabia que ambos estábamos ansiosos de ver que era lo que pasaría.

Tsuzuki empezó con su taijutus, abalanzándose apenas con un pequeño flechazo de ella, pero su hermana mayor cubría todos sus ataques, izquierda, derecha, abajo, arriba, Hisashi no hacía nada para hacer un contra ataque solamente se defendía de los ataques de su hermana. Era como ver pelear al sexto Hotake consigo mismo, fueron entrenados con ese estilo de pelea y con la similitud que tenían en el físico era impresionante; pero en un momento Hisashi comenzó a usar un poco de su técnica de elemento rayo para protegerse y hacer distancia de su hermana, cosa que estaba funcionando y fue ese el momento en que ella empezó a atacarla.

—Verla usar el Chidori solamente hara enojar más a Tsuzuki— la castaña se cruzó de brazos dando su opinan de la pelea.

—Es el único modo en que Hisashi puede quitarse el radical ataque de Tsuzuki-chan— yo prestaba mucha atención a la pelea. Mirai y yo sabíamos bien como reaccionaria cada miembro de nuestro equipo, inclusive como atacarían en cada ataque. Hisashi transformo el Chidori a una forma de garras manteniendo la energía del relámpago en sus manos pero sin sus genmas no podía hacer un ataque de largo alcance.

—Puede incendiar el lugar de entrenamiento— aseguro Mirai —esta bastante molesta que use esa técnica, mira como frunce el entrecejo.

Tsuzuki era muy expresiva, en cada golpe y en cada momento que esquivaba, mientras que Hisashi se mantenía sin alguna expresión en su rostro. Pero algo paso con la mayor de las Hatakes, se había detenido, por lo que la ventaja que había obtenido se había desvanecido con los ataques de su hermana.

—Tsuzuki esta usando el genjutsu y ella no ha caído—

—¿Genjutsu? Pero si se ha detenido hace unos segundos ¿Ese no fue el Genjutsu?

—No Reika, los Genjutsu de Tsuzuki son diferentes, no duran solo un segundo aunque se den cuenta de ellos, desde que inicio el contrataque de Hisashi-Kun, ella ha juntado chakra en su mano derecha para iniciar el Genjutsu pero no ha funcionado.

Si eso no era lo que había detenido a Hisashi, no entendía que era lo que se le estaba dificultando, inclusive solamente peleaba con su mano izquierda cubriendo su ojo…derecho… el Sharingan, eso era lo que estaba deteniendo a Hisashi, no quería pelear con eso hacia su hermana, por eso el Genjutsu no surtió el efecto porque fue bloqueado, aunque no debería funcionar de esa manera.

Por un tiempo ellas comenzaron con una pelea donde Hisashi iba perdiendo, no podía ver a Hisashi perdiendo, era increíble que estuviera cubriéndose con su mano derecha, mientras que Tsuzuki lanzaba sus golpes tan fieros que había logrado ya romperle 3 costillas a su hermana y estaba seguro que la muñeca derecha.

—Deberia detener la pelea —estaba preocupado por la condición de Hisashi. Pero de repente ella había cerrado ambos ojos, y comenzó a luchar de esa manera, ahora estaba más preocupado, pero parecía que así estaba peleando mejor.

—Parece que no la detendrás, el olfato de Hisashi-kun es igual al de Kakashi-sama

—Pero no es suficiente —seguía preocupado por el Sharingan.

Y los golpes seguían derecha e izquierda, había mejorado la situación de Hisashi pero ella se detuvo, sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar y se desvaneció quedando en el piso.

—¿Hisashi? —Tsuzuki se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, y solo se acercó a ella —No es gracioso apenas y te he tocado, levántate.

Me acerque para levantarla, pero estaba inconsciente, le limpie la sangre de los ojos —Tenemos que llevarla al hospital —su respiración era normal, la cargue en brazos.

—Kakashi…—hablo en un susurro mi peliplata —llévame con Kakashi —y volvió a perder el conocimiento.

—Ya escucharon, tenemos que ir con Kakashi-Sama, vámonos.

Los tres comenzamos a correr hasta la casa de los Hatakes, pero ellas llegaron un poco antes que yo, cuando llegue Kakashi ya estaba en la entrada de la puerta, y Tsuzuki salió de la casa nuevamente. Lleve adentro a Hisashi a su habitación y su madre se encargó de ponerle paños fríos y pasar un poco de alcohol para lograr despertarla.

—Reika-kun ¿podrías venir un momento por favor? —yo no quería alejarme de Hisashi, pero era Kakashi-sama el que me hablaba, por lo que salí de la habitación para hablar con él.

—¿Si? Kakashi-sama.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Cómo es que Hisa-chan se ha desmayado de esa manera?

—Tenían una batalla, Hisashi y Tsuzuki-chan, pero Hisashi comenzó a perder el control, de si misma, su cuerpo no reaccionaba como ella quería, sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar, supongo que el Sharingan se apodero de alguna manera de ella.

El sexto se quedó callado y me miro directamente a los ojos —Claro sabes su secreto —no dijo mucho más y yo no quería hablar más, estaba preocupado aunque no podía notarse en mi expresión, pero eso me había perturbado —Cualquier cosa que sepas anormal…—

—Esa técnica se está comiendo su chakra ¿Qué le ocurre?

—Aun no lo sabemos, por eso necesito que la ayudes y a nosotros para saber como controlar esto.

Con esas palabras fuimos interrumpidos al ver llegar a Sakura-San en el pasillo, y detrás de ella estaba Sasuke, eso no ira nada bien, no me agradaba el ambiente en que se estaba formando respecto a esto, no sabia que hacer ahora ¿A esto se refería Shikamaru con ayudarla? ¿Con estar con ella?

 _ **Gracias por leer y lamento haberme tardado mucho, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, cualquier comentario lo disfrutare de su parte.**_

 _ **Eliza Demonhead**_


	6. La Punta Del Iceberg

**Capítulo 6: La Punta Del Iceberg**

Pasaron tres días y Hisashi aún no despertaba, lo que preocupaba a su familia sobre todo a su hermana ya que ella se sentía culpable de que su hermana estuviera en esa condición, jamás quiso dejarla inconsciente, en un aparente coma, y según el análisis que se dio de la batalla no había surgido tanto problema para que la mayor estuviera en esa situación, por lo que Sakura decidió hacer un análisis más profundo y un monitoreo más invasivo de lo que habían hecho recientemente, pero como no querían que esto se supiera en la aldea decidieron dejarla en su casa y convertir su habitación en una pequeña área de hospital.

Los involucrados guardarían el secreto y darían toda la información que supieran sobre la batalla, esto era para Mirai Sarutobi y Reika Nara, los cuales proporcionaban la misma información, que ella colapso luego de haber utilizado el chidori por un tiempo prolongado además de que cubrió sus ojos, era la mayor información que habían obtenido.

Reika se mantenía el tiempo que podía cerca de Hisashi, en el pasillo, en la habitación, afuera de la casa, ya que se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, en su conciencia estaba en que pudo haber detenido la batalla en cuanto vio el problema que Hisashi estaba teniendo con sus ojos, pero conociéndola y sabiendo cuales eran sus habilidades ignoro todo, siendo soberbio sobre su posición hacia el poder de la Hatake.

Aun con eso Kakashi no lo culpaba tampoco Set culpaban al Nara, nadie tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba a su hija, tampoco Tsuzuki quien no lo mostraba pero se sentía culpable, e hicieron lo posible porque se mostrara que no culpaban a nadie de la condición de su hija; sin embargo cuando amigos y médicos dejaban la casa el sexto y su esposa comenzaban a pensar y a culparse por no salvar a su hija, no mostraban su debilidad más que en su dormitorio.

Kakashi encontró una hoja en uno de los libros que solía leer, además de los habituales de Icha Icha, un papiro que tenía la letra de su hija mayor, en la cual comparaba las diferencias que había entre ella y su hermana, era muy extraño que hiciera esa clase de comparaciones, pero al ver que comparaba sus habilidades con las de los Uchihas entendió sus motivos, él mismo había hecho un análisis entre sus dos hijas y comprobar si era posible de que la menor tuviera el Sharingan, no había un patrón que les diera a entender porque, como, un simple entrenamiento no pudo haber influido tanto para manipular el ADN de su hija.

Lo que el Hatake no entendía era ¿Por qué Hisashi estaba tan encaprichada en esconder o detener el Sharingan? Subía las escaleras de la casa hacia su habitación cuando vio a Reika en el umbral de la habitación de su hija, y decidió acercarse a hablar con él, de todos era quien más sufría en ese momento.

—Deberías de dormir un poco Reika-Kun te hará daño —Kakashi sabía que era un buen chico y que se preocupaba por su hija, en algún momento terminaría siendo su hijo, aunque no lo pareciera también lo cuidaba —Hisashi no va a irse a ningún lado por un momento que cierres los ojos.

—No es eso Kakashi-Sama…—contesto el Nara muy poco expresivo como siempre —Es… es solo… pude haberla detenido y no llegar a ese punto, yo me di cuenta de que estaba teniendo problemas.

—Reika-Kun no te culpes por eso, nadie la hubiera detenido porque sabemos lo buena que es como ninja—el peliplata puso una mano en su hombro para que se calmara —Ahora lo único que queda es esperar a que despierte.

—Claro

—Duerme un poco, entra a la habitación no hay problema, si llegara a pasar algo avísanos.

Como el castaño era tan poco expresivo era difícil saber que era lo que estaba pensando, pero se notaba que se sentía mal, Kakashi dejo que entrara a la habitación y comenzó a cerrar la puerta, solamente dejo entreabierta, viendo como era que el Nara se acomodaba al lado de Hisashi y comenzaba a acariciar su cabello.

Dejo la puerta así y comenzó a caminar a su habitación, no era común dejar que el novio de tu hija se quedara a dormir en la misma habitación pero este era un caso especial.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, y comenzó a quitarse su chaleco, su esposa ya estaba adentro desvistiéndose por igual, se acercó a ella con la intención de ayudarle con los vendajes que usaba en todo su cuerpo, al igual que Hisashi, ella tenía el Gekke-Genkai maldito, más desarrollado y más extenso por todo su cuerpo en forma de cuervo, sus hombros, su espalda, sus muslos, pies, abdomen, muy pocas partes de su piel estaban limpias de esta marca maldita —Déjame ayudarte— comento Kakashi a la castaña una vez a su lado tomando el inicio de la venda y quitársela.

—Gracias—replico con una media sonrisa—Estos días han sido muy extraños —la mujer no solía expresar sus sentimientos con facilidad ni con su esposo—Tengo miedo de que Hisashi no despierte.

Un silencio abrumador se presentó en la habitación. Kakashi dejo el vendaje tomo la cintura de Set y la acerco hacia él en un rápido movimiento, recargándola en su pecho, bajo la cabeza a la altura de su rostro, removiendo su máscara, depositando un beso en sus labios y otro en su frente.

—Es nuestra hija, ella estará bien—El Hatake estaba tan convencido de que ella despertaría, no perdía la esperanza aunque los demás estaban desconcertados por lo que sucedía con Hisashi.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme que va a estar bien cuando está en coma y no saben por qué? — preguntó la mujer con voz suave mientras permitía que su esposo se encargara del vendaje—No he sido buena madre, ni esposa… ¿Qué se supone que haga si ella muere? — golpeó suavemente el pecho de su marido, algo frustrada y disgustada consigo misma, apretó los ojos ocultando su rostro—…Dime, Kakashi…—

Kakashi abrazo a su esposa dejando caer el vendaje de su cuerpo hasta el suelo, con una de sus manos tomo su nuca, para acariciar sus cabellos e intentar consolarla —Si fueras una mala madre no estarías preocupada, no dejarías que el "amigo" de tu hija estuviera en la casa, no cuidarías de ella, no te preocuparías por saber si a Tsuzu-chan le paso algo por igual, olvidaste tu miedo a los hospitales e instalaste uno propio en tu casa —respiro tranquilo, para reconfortarla —es verdad que no eres como las madres convencionales, tu no dejaste de ser una Kunoichi, pero no por eso te volviste una mala madre o una mala esposa— volvió a besar la frente de su esposa, y le levanto el rostro con ambas manos —Confía en Hisashi, ella no va a morir, solo… está descansando después de un largo tiempo.

Setsuna se rio de la última explicación que dio su esposo, cortando un poco las aparentes lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos —¡Claro! Ella es fuerte como yo y como tú, que tienes más vidas que un gato —Aunque eso solo fuera a calmar a Setsuna por unos días, era justo lo que quería escuchar, era lo que necesitaba escuchar —Ahora… es mi turno de ayudarte a quitar la ropa.

Eso sorprendió al peliplata pero le hizo sonreír—Si es lo que mi esposa desea— dejo que la castaña comenzara a quitarle las prendas que traía puestas, pasando sus manos por su abdomen con suavidad pasando sus yemas de los dedos sobre su piel, ese acto fue notado de inmediato por el peliplata por lo que le sujeto más a él, atrayendo sus labios a los de ella.

Poco a poco ese beso se hizo más intenso, y la habitación se llenó de leves jadeos que buscaban la manera de salir de la boca de ambos, para conseguir un poco de aire pero sin separarse, Set empujo a Kakashi de manera que avanzaran a la cama, lo hizo recostarse, y ella se subió arriba de él —Reika-kun está al lado—dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras le terminaba de quitar la ropa de la parte superior al peliplata.

—Si no haces ruido no pasa nada —contestó con el mismo tono juguetón que ella había iniciado, intento dar la vuelta para ponerla a ella sobre la cama, pero la castaña no se dejó.

—Quiero estar así, arriba…

Y ya no hubo ninguna palabra u objeción por parte del Hatake, simplemente siguió besando a su esposa, correspondiendo a las caricias de esa noche, intentando "no hacer ruido".

Aunque no hicieron el aparente ruido, Reika estaba tan cansado que no escucho nada esa noche, tomo la palabra del sexto para dormir y descansar, lo que le hizo desesperar a la mañana siguiente fue la luz entrando por la ventana, había dormido de lado, y en la misma posición toda la noche, consiente e inconscientemente no quería molestar a Hisashi, se levantó con mucho cuidado de no ir a mover ningún cable de alguna maquina o algo que estuviera conectado al cuerpo de la peliplata. Eso no era su culpa, no era su culpa, no era su culpa.

—Hisashi por favor despierta…—el Nara depósito un beso en los labios de Hisashi, un beso corto y se alejó de ella peinando sus cabellos nuevamente. Escucho la puerta abrirse y bajo la mano quedando con la vista fija en el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica.

—Reika-Kun—era la voz de Sakura Uchiha —¿Qué haces a esta hora despierto? Es muy temprano.

—Fue mi turno de cuidarle —dio unos pasos hacia atrás para dejar a la doctora trabajar.

—Siempre es tu turno de cuidar de ella —su secreta relación era algo obvio, para los que sabían el secreto de Hisashi—Tu madre debe estarse preguntando porque siempre estás aquí.

—Tal vez, pero no sería apropiado decirle ahora la verdad—El Nara pensó que nunca sería apropiado, porque terminaría dando unos cuantos golpes por haberlo ocultado y dejado que se quedara a dormir en su habitación tantas noches.

—Ve a casa, yo me quedare con ella— la pelirrosa le dedico una sonrisa de confianza, pero Reika no estaba convencido —Serás el primero en enterarte que despertó, lo prometo.

—Gracias —no quería irse pero tenía que hacerlo, pensando en su madre y en guardar un poco las apariencias.

Conforme fue bajando las escaleras escucho las voces de Kakashi-Sama y de Sasuke. Estaban hablando de Hisashi, y eso a él le interesaba por lo que decidió importunar.

—Reika-kun —saludo Kakashi —Buenos días.

—Buenos días a ambos—hizo una leve reverencia y se acercó a donde estaban en el comedor —por favor inclúyanme en la conversación.

—No es algo que te interese—dijo Sasuke un poco serio.

—Créame, me interesa y mucho —tomo asiento en el comedor y espero a que ellos siguieran hablando.

Sasuke dedico una mirada de desaprobación a Kakashi, pero el asintió, el Nara podía ser de ayuda.

—De acuerdo—comento Sasuke—Estuve leyendo, investigando y no hay un caso de Hisashi en los registros de mi clan, nada parecido, pero si lo que Kakashi dice es cierto, es posible que ella pueda eliminar el Sharingan de su sistema, requiere de un entrenamiento que ningún Uchiha necesita, es algo que viene innato.

—Ella no quiere eliminar el Sharingan, todo lo que quiere es desactivarlo para no usarlo en peleas o en casos diarios incensarios— comento Reika aportando algo a la conversación—Ella se ha convertido en una Uchiha en el momento en que activa el Sharingan.

—Pero no lo es—puntualizo Sasuke—Mi hija también ha despertado el Sharingan y no ha tenido ningún problema, en su chakra ni en ningún otro de sus comportamientos, debe de haber algo que este bloqueando ese chakra que va dirigido a los ojos y que no le permite "controlarlo" como menciono ella.

—Hisa-chan menciono que sentía como el Jackal estaba conectándose con el Sharingan, pero la naturaleza de ambos es distinta, por lo que fue una teoría descartada—agrego el peliplata a ambos.

—El Kekke-Genkkai maldito —dijo Sasuke mencionando al Jackal— Aunque sean dos cosas distintas si el usuario es compatible con ambos Genkkai no es necesario que entre los dos sean compartidos.

—Como si estuvieran peleando entre los dos por el espacio que hay…—Kakashi se quedó callado pensando en esa posibilidad, después de todo el Jackal que vivía dentro de su hija, estaba vivo, tenía un nombre y se alimentaba del chakra de sus oponentes—Seria… como le paso a Naruto cuando entreno el modo sennin.

Los otros dos voltearon a ver a Kakashi cuando comento eso, ninguno de los dos sabia aquello —Naruto no podía entrar en modo sennin en su totalidad debido a que el nueve colas no lo permitía expulsaba esa positividad por lo que su transformación no era completa.

—Pero el Sharingan no es algo vivo.

—Lo es cuando tiene voluntad de despertar por su cuenta.

Los tres ninjas parecían estar en una complicación de opiniones, de cómo era que las cosas estaban resultando en ese momento, aunque parecía lógico lo que Kakashi decía sobre el Sharingan, no era posible que estuviera vivo, por más que despertara por su cuenta era un caso diferente de "vida" a como se conocía, como interactúa. Reika comenzó a pensar sobre eso, de lo poco que conocía del poder ocular, se movía por sentimientos, despertaba por sentimientos, ira, amor, odio, miedo, entonces estaba conectado con el usuario…

—Supongamos que el Sharingan este vivo —comenzó a hablar el Nara —Si es así es probable que el Jackal no quiera compartir el espacio, la habilidad que tiene con el usuario en la forma de combate, el Jackal se mueve por miedo, frustración, envidia, todo aquello que el usuario negativamente está sintiendo, pero si el Sharingan hace lo mismo, y no solo de sentimientos negativos sino positivos como el amor que eventualmente se transforma en odio en el campo de batalla estaría absorbiendo el "área" que tiene el Jackal dentro de su usuario ¿Esto haría que Hisashi perdiera el control? Si ambos quisieran manifestarse al mismo tiempo.

La información que Reika tenía sobre el Genkkai maldito tenia era sorprendente, Hisashi le había instruido lo suficiente, el sexto quedo sorprendido por su análisis y era justo lo que quería, era digno de ser hijo de Shikaku Nara. Había obtenido la información suficiente de ambos puntos para sacar un análisis completo de la situación.

—Puede ser una posibilidad —hablo Kakashi cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Sasuke, el cual no se veía muy convencido —La mejor hasta ahora de porque ha perdido el conocimiento.

—Tu viste la batalla —hablo Sasuke ahora a Reika —¿Qué anomalías pudiste ver que tuvieran que ver con el Sharingan y cuales con el Jackal?

—Los del Sharingan fueron bastante obvios, ella cerro sus ojos al empezar a sangrar luego de haber usado el Chidori —volvió a repetir el análisis que había visto al principio, pero ahora comenzó a pensar en cuales eran los problemas que presento con el Genkkai maldito —Con el Jackal evito atacar a su hermana en todo momento, solamente la esquivaba y evitaba cualquier ataque, creí que era debido a que no tenía oportunidad de ataque pero puede ser por eso, porque no quería realmente atacar, si su hermana corría peligro prefirió llevar al limite su cuerpo, tal vez ella se dio cuenta…

—De ser así yo no soy la persona correcta para entrenarla, es Naruto quien debe hacerlo —Sasuke tomo la taza de té que tenía enfrente desde que inicio la conversación, y dio un sorbo dando su conclusión final —Pero necesito evaluar los avances, si es que despierta, hablare con Naruto al respecto.

Reika agacho la cabeza apenado, ¿si es que despierta? Era el único que había dicho eso en voz alta frente a él, todos lo habían pensado pero no lo habían mencionado, podría quedarse así para siempre —Despertara, porque es una de las mejores Kunoichis de esta aldea.

—No lo pude haber dicho mejor Reika-Kun —ahora era Kakashi quien sonreía de gusto al ver el entusiasmo del Nara a comparación de la noche anterior.

Ahora tenían una teoría más lógica y más apegada a la realidad de lo que habían estado de porque había caído en un aparente coma, y como era que estaban conectados ambos Kekke-Genkkai, sin importar la naturaleza de cada uno, ahora había algo más que los unía, lo único que tenían que esperar ahora era que Hisashi despertara.

 _ **Proximo Capitulo:**_ _ **¿Cómo desarmar un rompecabezas?**_

 _ **La peliplata se quedó callada, impactada por lo que le estaba contando Kappei, quien ya había terminado de hacer la revisión general, por lo que cerró los ojos intentando recordar que paso.**_

— _ **Reika me ha mandado a cuidarte mientras él no está —agrego nuevamente el castaño.**_

— _ **¿Enserio? —Intento levantarse pero solo logro irse de costado —Debió quedarse preocupado. Tengo que ver que es lo que ha pasado en este tiempo.**_

— _ **No te levantes —el chico coloco su mano evitando que se levantara de la cama, obligándola a que se quedara acostada.**_

 _Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque es un poco más cortito que los demás es necesario para seguir con este "misterio" que hay sobre los Kekke-Genkkai, so… esperemos que Hisashi despierte y no se quede en un sueño dentro de otro sueño, que no termine dando sus dos ojos a cambio de unos normales… ya veremos que sucede._

 _Gracias a:_

 _St. Yukiona mi madre y mentora en este mundo x3 creadora original de Setsuna y su Kekke-Genkkai maldito que por cierto hoy es su cumpleaños, ¡muchas felicidades! En otro capítulo te hago un kakaset más intenso y vigoroso… o en otra vida eso no se me da muy fácil, te amo._

 _Kami Unuzuka 120 lectora fiel por animarme y mandarme maravillosos comentarios x3 jaja que tengo que decir que me diste la idea de matar a alguien pero no lo voy a hacer solo porque me lo pediste, para el siguiente capítulo te hago un flash-back de Reikashi,_


	7. Siempre Hay Un Plan B

Tenia dos objetivos específicos en este momento, llegar con su padre y tomar una ducha, una larga ducha era lo que quería tomar el ninja que recién llegaba a su aldea, aldea que estaba muy cambiada desde su ultima vez en ese lugar, que fue cuando el sexto cedió su lugar al séptimo y antes de eso no había estado ahí desde hace 8 años, solamente iba y venía, llegaba a la torre del Hokage y se marchaba, no tenía muchos asuntos por atender debido a su misión, o misiones, lo que generaba que estuviera perdida en ese gran lugar, no reconocía a nadie, no recordaba las calles y no sabía cómo llegar a su casa, lo único que quería era llegar y tomar una ducha, ver a su padre y seguir sin mayor problema, pero parecía que eso sería imposible.

Tenía tan solo 15 años cuando se marchó, tenía el cabello corto mal arreglado y usaba las ropas holgadas, muy deportivas, no parecía realmente una chica, y su nombre "Hisashi" no le ayudaba mucho para que le reconocieran como niña, si no como niño; además de que su cuerpo no estaba nada formado y parecía varón en casi todo sentido, ni su madre ni su padre hicieron nada para que las personas le vieran como una niña y menos ella, porque eso le facilitaba muchas cosas que a su madre, en su tiempo de joven, no lo hizo. Pero ahora tenía el cabello largo atado en una cola como de samurái, sus ropas seguían siendo holgadas pero eran de un viajero, con diferentes vendas sucias por sus brazos, manos y piernas, inclusive la ropa la tenía rota de algunas partes, parecía un joven con finos rasgos.

Al encontrarse un poco perdida tomo su teléfono celular y decidió marcar el número que correspondía al de su padre, le dio algunos tonos de marcado, cuando parecía que iba a contestar solo escucho lo siguiente "Hola en este momento no puedo contestar, deja tu nombre y mensaje después del tono" la peliplata se desperro al escuchar eso pero dejo un mensaje luego del timbre —Papá estoy en la aldea… llámame cuando puedas— y colgó la llamada, volviendo a guardar su teléfono móvil, no solía usarlo mucho, solamente para emergencias.

Volvió a caminar intentando encontrar el camino hacia su casa pero nada parecía como antes.

—¿Hisashi? —Alguien le llamo a sus espaldas y fue cuando volteo a ver quién le hablaba —No puedo creer que seas tú, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos— Era compañero de la academia, ahora era más alto, ya no tenía cara de tonto y parecía ciertamente maduro.

—Konohamaru—Contesto la peliplata al chico que le había hablado —Es un gusto verte —tener una cara conocida para la peliplata era agradable.

—Lo sé han pasado muchas cosas desde que dejaste la aldea, inclusive soy el líder de un escuadrón—Dijo todo orgulloso señalándose con el dedo pulgar e inflando el pecho.

—Es bueno saberlo—ella no podía creer que ese chico fuera líder de un escuadrón de gannin menos que fuera un sensei, pero como había notado las cosas cambian mucho a lo largo del tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en la aldea?

—Solo un tiempo, he venido a ver a mi padre y…—de inmediato fue interrumpida por el castaño.

—El sexto no está en la aldea—se generó un pequeño silencio—Ha salido de viaje hace ya un par de semanas.

Esto hizo que la chica se quedara sin expresiones y sin saber que decir, era el único motivo por lo cual volvió a la aldea y él no estaba.

—Gracias Konohamaru, lo agradezco —no sabía que su padre no estaba, no se había informado de eso. Levanto las cejas y miro nuevamente al castaño.

—¿A dónde piensas ir ahora? Estarás cansado y hambriento, podemos ir a comer un poco de remen

—Estaré bien, llegare a casa—Hizo una pequeña reverencia, pero en eso se le ocurrió una idea —Mejor… ¿puedes llevarme con Uchiha Sasuke?

—¿Sasuke? No sé si está en la aldea pero puedo llevarte a su casa, debe de estar Sakura-Onne-Chan de eso si estoy seguro.

Comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente, ella siguiendo a él, a pesar de que fueran lado al a lado, no sabía que preguntarle, ni que decirle, no tenía ninguna cosa que podría preguntarle al respecto de nada.

—¿Ya haz terminado tu misión? —Fue Konohamaru quien rompió el silencio.

—Lo he hecho, por ahora, he tenido un largo viaje de regreso, espero quedarme más de una noche en la aldea.

—¡Eso seria genial! Así podríamos reunirnos, cada uno con su equipo y platicar de todas nuestras hazañas.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había comunicado con sus dos compañeros de equipo Nara Reika y Kajitshimi Kappei, también a ellos los había dejado atrás por motivos personales, pero ahora no se sentía muy cómoda para darles el rostro y decirles porque nunca se comunicó con ellos, menos a Reika.

—Podría ser interesante —no estaba muy convencida de ello.

—Seguramente te has hecho más fuerte, pero yo también me he convertido en alguien fuerte— comenzó a pavonearse, luego de la cuarta guerra Konohamaru comenzó a notar a Hisashi como rival, debido al legado que ella también cargaba en sus hombros, aunque no era una rivalidad tan fuerte, solían tener muchas batallas.

—He entrenado bastante si es lo que quieres saber.

—¡Debemos tener una batalla! Como en los viejos tiempos.

—Pero hoy no Konohamaru, otro día, que me quedare lo suficiente para poder tener una batalla.

La plática se volvió un poco fluida, él le daba toda la información que había perdido durante todos esos años, le conto sobre su equipo y lo que habían hecho sus amigos, como había crecido la aldea, y algunas cosas sobre las misiones. Ella no podía hablar mucho sobre eso, no era nada divertido, tener que actualizar el libro bingo no era algo amigable que platicar.

Llegaron a la casa de los Uchiha, estaba un poco… maltratada por fuera como si un terremoto hubiera llegado a partir justamente por la mitad la casa, pero se notaba que era una casa que tenía cuidados, donde vivía una familia. Tocaron la puerta y se escuchó un "ya voy" desde adentro, mientras abrían Hisashi se dio media vuelta tratando ubicar donde se encontraba, parecía ser lo que era antes el antiguo vecindario Uchiha, pero ahora había más casas y familias viviendo que no fueran del clan, las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

—Konohamaru-Kun ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? —la voz de la pelirrosa se hizo escuchar y saco de sus pensamientos a Hisashi, la cual giro su cuerpo en una media vuelta, vio a su hermana y le sonrió contenta de verle de regreso —Hisashi.

—He venido a traer a un viajero, lo dejo en tus manos onne-chan—Konohamaru se despidió, dejando a las dos chicas enfrente del pórtico.

—Me alegra mucho verte Hisashi, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Lo mismo digo Onee-chan…—se quedó callada mirando hacia el suelo —Vengo buscando a Sasuke-San ¿está en casa?

El rostro de Sakura cambio enseguida, no supo que contestar, era evidente que ella no pasaba mucho tiempo en la aldea —No se encuentra por ahora, salió con Sarada por los víveres.

—Oh… entiendo entonces… creo que vendré en otra ocasión.

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? Por lo que veo vienes llegando de viaje y tu padre no está en la aldea.

—No quisiera importunar.

—Claro que no pasa.

Hisashi entro haciendo una reverencia y se quitó los zapatos que traía, eran las típicas botas ninja, nada de su ropa la delataba como mujer por lo que no había nada de diferente en ella, inclusive su uniforme era el que todo Shinobi llevaba en la aldea. Entro a la casa siguiendo a Sakura hasta el salón y se acomodó en un sillón.

—Si que has crecido, ya no eres el chico rebelde de la aldea —comento la pelirrosa trayendo un vaso de agua para la menor y esta lo acepto con mucho agrado.

—La verdad es que he cambiado mucho desde que salí de la aldea, ocultar mi condición fue difícil así que nunca deje de usar ropa holgada —

La pelirrosa entendió a lo que se refería, su cuerpo de mujer comenzó a desarrollarse, y su figura se fue delatando, eso nadie puede ocultarlo. Aparentemente solo la ropa holgada.

—¿Dónde está Kakashi? — pregunto al fin la peliplata.

—Bueno salió unos días, no sé a dónde y tampoco sé cuánto tiempo tardara en regresar, suele hacer viajes largos visitando los lugares donde siempre fue pero que nunca visito.

—Creo que entiendo —bajo la mirada pensando en que debía hacer. Pero la única respuesta que tenía además de Hatake Kakashi, era Uchiha Sasuke.

—¡Mamá ya llegamos! —la voz de una niña presencio el lugar, era Sarada, la cual iba entrando con las bolsas de comida, al igual que Sasuke.

Hisashi se levantó del sofá e hizo una reverencia a ambos Uchihas.

—¿Cómo les fue en el mercado?

—Nos fue bien mamá —Sarada miro a Hisashi, y Hisashi y Sarada —¿Quién es él mamá?

—Lo lamento pensé que me recordarías, soy Hatake Hisashi es un gusto Sarada-Chan.

La pelinegra se quedó extrañada al escuchar quien era "él" y luego miro a su madre, luego a su padre, esa era una gran revelación para ella —No sabía que el Sexto tuviera un hijo.

—Sarada —le reprimió su madre ante tal comentario —Hisashi se quedara a cenar.

—Tal vez primero quiera tomar un baño —fue lo único que dijo Sasuke antes de salir del salón e ir a la cocina. Hisashi rodo los ojos y miro a otro lado, realmente agradecería poder tomar un baño.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—Hisashi te he preparado el baño—Sakura salió desde un pasillo anunciando el baño, aparentemente había notado su condición y que había llegado apenas de misión —Sígueme te mostrare el cuarto de baño, Sarada cariño, busca algo de ropa en mi habitación para Hisashi.

—Hai —la menor se levantó y fue hacia la habitación de su madre, mientras Hisashi se levantaba siguiendo a su "hermana mayor"

Entraron ambas al cuarto de baño y Hisashi espero a que Sakura saliera para empezar a desvestirse, el agua ya estaba en la bañera y se sentía caliente la habitación por lo que asumía que estaba caliente el agua.

—Desvístete quiero lavar tu ropa— la peliblanca no espero eso, pero obedeció, no era la primera vez que le veía desnuda y no tenía pudor hacia eso. Por lo que empezó quitándose el chaleco de AMBU y luego su blusa, sin ella se podía ver que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo, de su torso una venda, y arriba de la venda —Te ayudare a quitártela— la ninja medico era un poco más baja que Hisashi.

De inmediato comenzó a quitar la venda y al caer esta dejo descubierta su piel blanca, con una gran marca de un dragón en toda su espalda, la cabeza del dragón iniciaba en su omoplato izquierdo y empezaba a bajar en forma de "S" hasta llegar a su cintura donde se enrollaba dando vuelta en toda su piel, por su estómago, su espalda baja, caderas, y de ahí el pantalón cubría su piel y ya no se alcanzaba a ver por donde seguía la marca.

—Oh—se escuchó decir a Sakura. No tuvo que decir más, ella sabía lo que significaba, y Hisashi también.

—No es tan malo como se ve, termina en mi vientre bajo así que aún tengo esperanza —sonrió dando esperanzas a la pelirrosa para que no entrara en pánico.

El dragón no era un tatuaje, era un Kekke Genkai, pero era uno maldito que había heredado de su madre. Lo había controlado pero al mismo tiempo había veces que no se podía hacer nada para lograr controlarlo.

Se escuchó como llamaban a la puerta, Hisashi cubrió sus pechos y se puso espaldas a la puerta; era Sarada y entro al momento sin esperar una respuesta —Mamá solo encontré ropa de papá…—la menor se quedó callada, miro a Hisashi y Hisashi le miro de reojo.

La princesa Uchiha soltó la ropa y salió del cuarto del baño disculpándose por haber entrado de esa manera, y Sakura se disculpó con Hisashi para salir por su hija y explicarle.

Hisashi le restó importancia y termino por desvestirse, dejo toda la ropa a un lado y tomo la que trajo Sarada, la dejo sobre una mesa y entro al a tina, sintiendo todo el calor del agua, relajando sus músculos. Comenzó tallando a tallar su cuerpo, y a lavar su cabello, y una vez que termino se acomodó para descansar dentro de la bañera. La niña debió haber pensado que vio a un hombre semidesnudo era lógico que saliera corriendo así.

Ahora que estaba más tranquila se puso a pensar en que podía hacer ahora que su padre no estaba, su única razón de estar ahí era estar con su padre, de lo contrario solamente entregaría el libro bingo y se iría a donde su madre. Pero ahora que estaba en casa de los Uchichas era otra cosa, y no quería hablar de eso en ese momento con él, no ahora.

Salió de la tina y tomo la ropa que le había traído Sarada, se la puso luego de secar su cabello y su cuerpo para luego salir del cuarto de baño. Camino con cuidado por el pasillo de la casa, se podía escuchar como hablaban en la cocina y fue a ese lugar donde se dirigió.

—Sasuke-San quiero hablar contigo a solas

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente, dejando el libro que leía a un lado —Sígueme —se levantó de su asiento y salieron hacia el patio, quedando los dos solos —¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Hisashi?

—No pretendía decírtelo ahora pero creo que es correcto que te lo indique en este momento. Desde hace algunos años he tenido algunos problemas respecto a mi chakra, y a pesar de que he sabido controlarlo, hubo un acontecimiento hace algunos días que me hicieron volver a la aldea —hizo una pausa encontrando las palabras correctas —Jamás pensé que esto pudiera pasar, y quería consultarlo antes con mi padre, pero al no estar aquí lo indicado es hablarlo contigo.

La peliplata recogió su cabello hacia atrás, cerró sus ojos y en un instante los abrió mostrando el Sharingan en ambos ojos, los cuales estaban en la etapa 3, solo en un instante, el suficiente para que Sasuke lo percibiera cambio a la etapa 4, que correspondía al Mangekyo Sharingan.

El ojo derecho de Hisashi comenzó a sangrar, eso hizo que cerrara el mismo y desactivara el poder ocular. Era algo un poco pretencioso, increíble, era genéticamente imposible que ella pudiera tener ese Kekkei Genkai, por lo mismo la chica estaba asustada, aunque ya estaba en una etapa tan avanzada.

—¿Cómo es que has logrado eso? — la expresión de Sasuke era un poco de asombro que incluso abrió su ojo izquierdo, el cual tenía el Renneigan.

—Lo he tenido desde hace ya varios años, por eso el Sexto me mando a actualizar el libro bingo, como excusa para entrenar o por lo menos intentar controlarlo —respiro profundamente sin saber ahora que hacer —Necesito su ayuda más que nunca, al principio creí poder conseguir controlarlo pero cada vez dependo más de él y no me gusta.

—No hay forma de detenerlo —comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del jardín hasta llegar a un dojo de entrenamiento, Hisashi lo siguió y cerró la puerta corrediza —No contestaste como lo has logrado liberarlo.

—La teoría del sexto es que cuando…—se mordió el labio y se ruborizo un poco —Cuando fui concebida era que él había estado entrenando su ojo para liberar la cuarta etapa, lo cual le llevo muchos años perfeccionar. Es una estadística de uno en un millón pero paso.

—El gen Uchiha heredado por un Hatake —ciertamente Sasuke no demostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero en su voz se podía escuchar el interés —Tu hermana… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?

—Tsuzuki, no ella no tiene ningún indicio de que pueda despertar el Sharingan, solamente es débil visual como lo era Obito y usuario del elemento Katon.

—Si ya has llegado a tal grado ¿Qué necesitas de mí? No puedes detenerlo, no hay modo de tener el Sharingan

—Nunca pensé poder usar el Mangekyo, ni siquiera estaba en mis planes, pero si lo he despertado ahora quiero poder dominarlo, de ser posible usar el Susano

El ambiente se tensó mucho, y ya que la mirada de Sasuke era directa hacia los ojos de Hisashi, a tal grado que hizo que la peliplata volviera a activar el Sharingan hasta la última etapa, pero ella no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo la mirada debido a que su ojo derecho volvió a sangrar.

—Necesitas mucho entrenamiento —por fin dijo Sasuke —Entrenamiento que no puedo darte. Estoy muy ocupado y…

Sasuke fue interrumpido ya que llamaron a la puerta, de inmediato Hisashi limpio su ojo derecho para que no viera los restos de sangre que dejaba. Sakura abrió la puerta con el teléfono en la mano, era el teléfono móvil de la Hatake.

—Hisashi es Kakashi.

—Gracias —de inmediato la chica tomo el teléfono contestando la llamada de su padre. Siempre interrumpiendo los momentos más cruciales—Papá me alegra saber de ti.

— _Lo mismo digo Hisa-chan ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces en la aldea? Tu último pergamino me indicaba que volverías hasta finales del mes_ —

—Ha ocurrido algo y he venido antes a verte, algo muy importante, tienes que volver papá.

Kakashi noto el tono de voz de su hija un poco tensa y nerviosa —Bien voy de regreso para haya, estaré mañana al medio día.

La llamada termino y Hisashi guardo el teléfono en uno de los bolcillos del pantalón que llevaba, tanto Sakura como Sasuke estaban ahí y habían escuchado todo, pero fue el pelinegro quien decidió romper el silencio.

—Sera mejor hablar este tema cuando Kakashi está de vuelta, mientras vamos a cenar.

Sakura no comprendió nada, y Hisashi ya no dijo nada. Durante la cena la peliplata no participo mucho en la conversación, pero se sentía cómoda de estar comiendo al lado de esa familia, le gustaban ese tipo de familias, a diferencia de la suya que tuvo algunos problemas disfuncionales siempre, amaba a su madre, amaba a su padre, inclusive amaba a su hermana, pero no eran la familia convencional que todos en Konoha hubieran pensado.

Al terminar la cena Sarada lavo los platos, por lo que Hisashi decidió ayudarla. Estaba muy callada al respecto de lo que ocurrió en el baño, así que decidió aligerar un poco el ambiente.

—Lamento lo que paso en el baño—se disculpó la peliplata hacia la menor, la cual secaba los platos mientras la otra los enjuagaba y lavaba.

—No ha sido tu culpa, la verdad no pensé que te estuvieras desvistiendo.

—Tu madre insistió para lavar mi ropa, debí haber llegado sucio y abatido, siempre ha sido tan buena conmigo desde que era pequeño —le paso un plato para que lo secara.

—Mi madre ya me conto de tu condición así que no tienes que esconderte —Hisashi respiro profundamente y sonrío a Sarada, era un alivio.

—Gracias, no me gustaría mentirte a ti siendo como mi… sobrina—sonrió contenta de no tener que mentir a Sarada, era parcialmente su sobrina, al igual que Boruto y Himawari.

—Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué te haces pasar por chico? Sé que tienes nombre "masculino" pero puede ser bastante obvio si lo analizas bien —claro que la princesa Uchiha lo podía ver mejor que todos, tenía una buena vista a pesar de usar anteojos, y ahora que sabía la verdad, podía notar cosas básicas como su estatura, el tamaño de su rosto, su cabello e inclusive su tono de voz.

—Bueno mi tío Maito Gai me llamo siempre "ahijado" él nunca se preocupó en saber si era niño o niña, después de todo el nombre lo dice todo. Parecía niño, actuaba como niño, vestía como niño, jamás me molesto, ni a mis padres —levanto los hombros pasando el último plato para secar—El sexto es un hombre celoso y jamás desmintió mi verdadero género.

—Mi papá también es algo celoso, siempre me toma del hombro cuando caminamos por la calle.

Poco a poco comenzaron a hablar de cómo eran ambos padres, y Sarada estaba muy complacida de escuchar historias sobre el Sexto ya que ella lo veía como un "abuelo" era muy cariñoso y le consentía en todo.

—¿Por qué ocultar que tiene una hija? ¿Tu madre acaso…? —la voz de Sarada se volvió fría y un poco nostálgica.

—No, mi madre no está muerta, en realidad, es un matrimonio muy complicado, y Kakashi siempre fue reservado, yo me acostumbre a ser así por igual —se mordió el labio y le sonrío a la pelinegra poniendo la mano en su cabeza —Sera mejor que vayas a dormir.

Hisashi se despidió de la familia Uchiha, y comento a Sasuke que volvería para terminar la conversación pendiente, ella no se iba a rendir tan fácil, quería controlar el Sharingan para bien, no para tenerlo torpemente, si era que lo había heredado y no lo logro sellar, debía de ser por un muy poderoso motivo según pensaba la Hatake. Cuando salió de la casa de los Uchihas y comenzó a caminar se dio cuenta que no recordaba donde estaba su casa, y que nuevamente estaba perdida, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y respiro profundamente, odiaba esa sensación la aldea había crecido tanto que ya no recordaba por dónde ir.

Solo comenzó a caminar en una sola dirección hasta que encontró un parque en el que solía jugar cuando era pequeña, eso significaba que estaba cerca de la casa de Reika. Bajo la cabeza y se sentó en los columpios del parque, comenzó a balancearse en ellos, Reika y Kappei eran sus compañeros de equipo, ambos eran dos años mayor que ella, toda su generación era mayor por esa misma edad, solamente que a ella le adelantaron por cuestión de habilidades. A su equipo también lo había dejado atrás, y no había sido capaz de despedirse, jamás le dio ninguna explicación a ninguno de porque se iba, los tres alcanzaron el grado Junning antes de que ella se marchara, incluso la misión de actualizar el libro bingo iba a hacer para los 3, pero entonces el Sharingan apareció.

Los movimientos que estaba haciendo en el columpio se detuvieron, no lo había notado pero alguien más estaba en el parque con ella, levanto la vista y pudo ver que se notaba del Nara en quien estaba pensando. Nara Reika. Era el hermano mejor de Shikamaru, físicamente se parecía mucho a su padre, pero él era mucho más musculoso y un poco más alto, tenia incluso una cicatriz en el lado derecho de la cara, una vieja marca de combate, su cabello también estaba recogido en una cola alta, haciendo que sus cabellos terminaran en una punta.

—Reika…—susurro la Hatake un poco impactada de verlo, no esperaba verlo, no estaba preparada de verlo. Cuando menos lo pensó él comenzó a caminar lo que hizo que ella también empezara a hacerlo —¡No espera no hagas esto! ¡Detente! —Estaba tan nerviosa que había olvidado guardar las apariencias —¡Reika por favor no lo hagas!

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente la peliplata estaba sudando frio, tenía los ojos un poco vidriosos y trago saliva, no sabía que decirle, no sabía ni como decirle las cosas, ¿perdón por irse? ¿Disculparse por haberse ido tanto tiempo? ¿Haberlo dejado atrás? Solo agacho la mirada, sin poder encararlo.

—Yo… lo…

—No digas nada porque me enojare contigo —la voz del Nara la interrumpió, lo que hizo que se sintiera más culpable, de repente solo se sintió abrazada y ella correspondió el abrazo sin dudarlo, lo había extrañado —Y ahora estoy más que feliz por verte.

—Lo siento Reika, en verdad lo siento —lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, había extrañado su aroma, su calidez, su voz, tenerlo tan cerca de ella. Había crecido mucho, y su cuerpo también había cambiado.

—Te dije que no hablaras —respingo el castaño sin dejar de abrazarla —¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es noche, de no ser por el faro de luz no hubiera alcanzado tu sombra —Le levanto el rostro con el mentón para que le mirara a los ojos.

—Estoy perdida, no recuerdo donde queda mi casa.

—Y por eso has venido por donde está la mía.

—Creo que ha sido mi inconsciente quien me ha traído por aquí —bajo la mirada nuevamente —Pero no tenía como pararme frente a tu puerta y pedirte ayuda.

—Eso se llama culpa, y me basta por ahora —le tomo de la mano para empezar a caminar, ella no se negó y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

Antes de que Hisashi se marchara, Reika y ella tenían una relación, fueron amigos desde pequeños y siempre terminaban peleando, inclusive una vez la peliplata le saco un diente al chico, que por fortuna era un diente de leche, pero conforme entraron en equipo y comenzaron a pasar mucho más tiempo juntos, Reika se dio cuenta que era una chica, las cosas cambiaron entre los dos, guardaron el secreto y solamente Kappei sabia de esa relación; por eso ahora ella estaba más asustada que nunca de verlo, técnicamente no terminaron pero él seguramente ya había visto a alguien más.

Cuando llegaron a la casa le hizo entrar con mucha confianza, su hermano ya no vivía en esa casa desde hacía mucho tiempo, y su madre tenía el sueño muy pesado, por lo que no habría problemas.

—Solo me quedare una noche —anuncio Hisashi al Nara, los dos entrando en la misma habitación, la de Reika.

—Eso supuse, mañana partirás otra vez —él se sentó en la cama, ahora era quien agachaba la cabeza. Hisashi noto eso y se acercó, dejando su equipaje a un lado y se sentó junto a Reika.

—Mañana vuelve mi padre, y sería mejor que me quedara en casa —volvió a abrazarlo, no importaba si era solo una noche, quería estar a su lado —Me quedare una larga temporada en la aldea.

—Eso me gusta cómo suena —él la abrazo y la hizo acostarse en la cama, quedando los dos abrazados.

Un largo silencio abundo en la habitación, ella recostada en su pecho, mientras él acariciaba su espalda y parte de su brazo, los dos abrazados como antes, solamente descansando.

—En verdad lo siento Reika pero no sabía como decirte que me iría yo sola, desde que me marche me arrepentí de no haberte dicho nada; pero las cosas quedaron como tal —su corazón se achico de dolor —lo siento.

—Deja ya de disculparte —dijo molesto el Nara —sé que cuando venias dejabas en mi ventana castañas y algo más del lugar donde estuviste. Eres la única que sabe que me gustan las castañas.

Hisashi suspiro tranquila y lo abrazo nuevamente, ahora ya no dijeron nada ninguno de los dos, solo poco a poco se fueron acomodando en la cama para dormir, él se sacó un poco de ropa, al igual que ella, pero no hicieron nada, y tampoco dijeron nada, solo durmieron uno abrazando al otro. La peliplata no había descansado tan bien en años, tanto así que no se despertó temprano, inclusive el mismo sol le había ganado, sin muchas ganas de despertar.

—¡Reika despierta ya! —la voz poco melodiosa de una mujer, gritando en la casa le despertó —Si no bajas a desayunar ya olvídate de que seguiré haciendo esto —Era la madre de Reika.

—Es tu madre —la peliplata se levantó rápidamente asustada, esperaba irse antes de que estuviera despierta pero había descansado tanto que no logro hacerlo —Debo de irme ya —buscaba por toda la habitación su ropa, no sabía dónde la había puesto, y lo que no encontraba eran sus zapatos.

—Relájate y baja a desayunar —El Nara se levantó apenas peinando su cabello en la típica cola de caballo —Mi madre ya debió haber visto tus zapatos.

—Sabes que le tengo miedo —se sentó en la cama dispuesta a irse descalza por la aldea.

—Tu madre da más miedo —el castaño le encaro y le dio un beso en los labios —Vas a ir a tu casa, y el sexto ha estado mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea, no ha de haber nada en tu casa para comer.

—¡REIKA! — la voz de Yoshino se escuchó aún más fuerte por las paredes de la casa.

Rendida la kunoichi bajo con su ligero equipaje, lista para el sermón que le daría la mujer Nara, estaba segura de eso. Dejo sus cosas en la escalera de manera que no estorbaran ni fueran a hacer daño alguno en el orden de la casa. Al llegar al comedor se dio cuenta que había 3 platos, y la mujer ya estaba comiendo, de manera malhumorada.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en bajar? —ella seguía comiendo sin ningún problema ni inmutarse que la peliplata estaba ahí. Para Yoshino, Hisashi era un hombre así que no veía ningún problema.

—Nos quedamos dormidos, disculpa mamá.

Hisashi no se movió de la entrada al comedor, tenía un poco de medio de avanzar —Con permiso, solo venía a agradecer por haberme…—

—¿Te vas a ir sin desayunar? Estás loco muchacho, te he hecho el desayuno, pasa a desayunar o me enojare mucho — fue interrumpida y de inmediato ella paso a sentarse al lado de Reika.

Ambos comenzaron a desayunar y a pasar el rato un poco callados, Yoshino solo hablaba de todo lo que había hecho Reika esos últimos años y lo orgullosa que estaba de ser abuela, era una madre dedicada a sus hijos, a su propia manera. Cuando terminaron, Reika acompaño a Hisashi hasta su casa para ayudarla a encontrar la misma, conociéndola sabía que estaba perdida.

—No debiste acompañarme —reprendió la peliplata a Reika —De seguro tenías algo más que hacer.

—Nada tan importante no te preocupes por eso.

Reika era un hombre serio, tranquilo, no sonreía, ni expresaba ninguna emoción en su rostro, siempre fue así desde pequeño, solamente cuando estaba con Hisashi lograba sonreír con los labios, por lo que se veía raro cuando sonreía y llamaba la atención de todos. Muchos los saludaron por la calle, más bien saludaban al Nara, ya que a ella no la reconocían, así que la peliplata decidió ponerse la máscara característica del Sexto y pudieran ver que no era una extraña del todo, era una buena manera de hacerse pasar por la hija de Kakashi cuando no quería dar explicaciones.

Llegaron a la casa, no había cambiado mucho, era una casa de dos pisos, bastante tradicional al gusto de su madre, de color azul y teja de color café obscuro muy parecida a las casas de la Neblina. Hizo una mueca pensando que tan sucia podría estar, pero estaba bien tendría mucho que hacer mientras esperaba a su padre, miro a Reika que se quedó tras de ella solamente le sonrió. Busco en una de las macetas la llave de la casa y la saco quitándole un poco de tierra.

—¿Quieres pasar? — pregunto Hisashi al Nara, de una manera algo silenciosa.

—No seguramente vas a limpiar y yo solamente voy a estorbarte —aparentemente la conocía muy bien —Mejor me voy antes de que el Sexto llegue —Reika comenzó a inclinarse hacia el frente solo un poco, no había nadie alrededor por lo que quería un beso de despedida, Hisashi se acercó igual sonriendo, pero ambos escucharon la puerta abrirse y volvieron al a postura normal.

—Hisa-chan, sabía que te había escuchado llegar —era Kakashi quien ya estaba dentro de la casa, como siempre tan inoportuno, interrumpiendo los momentos cruciales —Reika-kun no te había visto ¿Qué tal?

—Buenos días Kakashi-Sama—el Nara se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo una reverencia al peliblanco —Solo vine a acompañar a Hisashi, y ya me voy tengo lagunas cosas que atender.

—Pero…—Hisashi quería decir algo más pero no era el momento para que Reika se quedara —Te veo luego entonces, buscare a Kappei para cenar.

—Lo ire a ver justo ahora yo me encargo —se despidió con la mano para ambos Hatakes, dando media vuelta y avanzar hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Hisashi tomo sus cosas y entro a la casa, luego de que su padre le diera el paso, pero no duro mucho para que ella le diera un abrazo ya dentro de casa, y este le correspondiera con mucha efusividad, tenían casi más de seis meses sin verse, y si extrañaba ver a su padre, lo único extraño era que el abrazo estaba durando mucho más de lo normal, no importaba que tanto tardara en verlo sus abrazos no tardaban tanto.

—Tu madre esta…—apenas estaba pronunciando eso Kakashi cuando la voz de la madre de Hisashi se escuchó desde el fondo de la casa.

—Hisa-chan—ella voló sobre el piso debido a la velocidad con que corrió hasta su hija, apartando al peliblanco y tomando a la primogénita Hatake en sus brazos —¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué has venido a Konoha antes de ir a verme? Hueles a chicle sabor cereza, ya te bañaste ¿desayunaste?

—Mamá tranquila —soltó el abrazo sin alejarse de ella lo suficiente, solo para estar a una cierta distancia—Estoy bien, ya me bañe, ya desayune, he venido a Konoha porque tengo más de 6 meses sin ver a mi padre, a ti te vi hace un mes.

—No es justo aun así —la mujer se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, hablando otras tantas cosas y maldiciendo la poca sensibilidad de su hija.

Hisashi miro a su padre y este solo le sonrió, comenzando a seguir a su esposa. Mientras que la peliplata se quitó la máscara que usaba similar a su padre dejando su rostro al descubierto, para caminar tras su padre.

Setsuna Engun era la madre de Hisashi, era de la aldea de la neblina, pero por algunos problemas "civiles" que hubo en la aldea con los 7 espadachines, su familia o clan tuvieron que refugiarse, el único lugar que les dio protección fue Konoha, donde Setsuna se crio desde los 7 años. Ella era de tez clara, cabello castaño obscuro y liso, el cual usaba hasta los hombros, a veces un poco más abajo o un poco más arriba de esa altura, sus ojos eran como dos verdes esmeraldas, era como entrar a un bosque y perderte en ellos, ese mismo color de ojos los había heredado Hisashi. Físicamente madre e hija eran muy parecidas.

Cuando llegaron a donde su madre solamente Kakashi y Hisashi, se miraron uno al otro decidiendo que debían a hacer ahora que Set estaba ahí, sería un poco más complicado.

—¿Qué noticias tienes para mí? —pregunto Set a su hija mirándole a los ojos muy emocionada e intentando que saliera un poco la plática.

—Eso debería preguntárselo a ustedes, estaban juntos y por eso han venido al mismo tiempo… ¿verdad? —Kakashi solo abrió los ojos y su madre comenzó a reír ante la suposición de su hija.

—Lo estábamos sabes que tu padre no puede vivir sin mi —la castaña subió los pies a la mesa de centro y suspiro mirando a su hija —Pero también Tsuzu-chan estaba con nosotros, solamente se ha quedado con la hija de Asuma.

Su hermana también estaba en la Neblina, claro todos estaban divirtiéndose menos ella, era algo un poco usual para su estilo familiar. Hisashi se froto el rostro con la mano intentando entender la situación, y que era lo que debía decirle a sus padres.

—Como mi hermana no está aquí tengo algo que decirles —empezó la peliblanca buscando las palabras de comentar lo del Sharingan. Kakashi por un lado sabía que su hija había desarrollado ese genkkai ocular, pero no sabía hasta qué grado había llegado no hasta ahora; mientras Setsuna no sabía nada del tema, Hisashi decidió ocultarlo por ahora de su madre porque según ella iba a poder controlarlo y eliminarlo sin tener que cambiar sus ojos —Yo…

—¡Bastarda! —Tsuzuki llego golpeando la puerta y gritando fuertemente en la entrada de la casa, y corrió hasta el salón donde estaban todos. Claro que toda su familia volteo a ver a su hermana, quien venía con una actitud más molesta y escandalosa que siempre —Tengo una nueva técnica y quiero luchar contigo, ahora ya, ponte de pie quiero restregar el suelo contigo.

Hisashi ignoro a su hermana y solo toco el puente de su nariz con el pulgar y el dedo índice de su mano derecha intentando tener las fuerzas suficientes para no perder el control con su hermana menor. La cual tenía 5 años menos y había nacido unos meses después que la gran cuarta guerra mundial terminara. Ella era idéntica a Kakashi, el color de cabello era plateado en toda su totalidad, y crespo, su rostro tenía más simetría con la de Kakashi e igual tenía ese lunar en el rostro pero del lado contrario, cosa que pocas personas sabían acerca de ese lunar, color de ojos eran iguales, tonalidad de piel igual, era como ver a Kakashi o Sakumo Hatake en mujer, ya que Tsuzuki tenía un cuerpo mucho más pronunciado en busto, cintura y cadera, para ella era difícil ocultar eso, además de que nunca intento hacerlo, lo único era que ella tenía problemas de visión y usaba unos lentes muy parecidos a los que usaba Obito.

—Tsuzuki ahora no, no estoy de humor y tengo algo que decirle a mis padres ¿podría ser…—

—¡Nada es más importante bastarda! Andando —también era muy oportuna para interrumpir.

Hisashi se levantó y miro a su hermana, no sabía porque siempre quería pelear con ella. En técnicas eran muy diferentes una a la otra, mientras que Hisashi era una shinobi excelente para el Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, Tsuzuki era la mejor de su generación y de muchas otras en el arte del Genjutsu, era una excelente usuario del elemento fuego pero pésima para el Ninjutsu, pero Hisashi nunca tuvo problemas con el Genjutsu simplemente jamás le intereso.

—Sera una batalla interesante—dijo su padre sentándose en el respaldo del sillón, Kakashi nunca ayudaba, jamás a esas situaciones.

—Yo no quiero pelear, no ahora. Tengo algo más importante que hacer —paso de su hermana comenzando a subir las escaleras, justo en ese momento Tsuzuki se sintió ignorada por ella y decidió atacar a su hermana de sorpresa, pero Hisashi no la dejo, parándola en seco, tomo su muñeca derecha, deteniendo el ataque con un kunai —Sigues siendo tan obstinada —Dejo ir a su hermana menor para mirar a su padre —Te veo en la torre del Hokage en 10 minutos necesito cambiarme de ropa.

—Hisashi…—Setsuna intento hablar con su hija pero esta simplemente siguió a la parte de arriba de la casa directo a su habitación.

No tardó mucho en cambiarse, ya que los vendajes ya los tenia puestos, solo buscaría ropa con la que se sintiera más cómoda y fuera de "su talla" La relación con su hermana siempre había sido complicada, siempre les estaban comparando una con la otra, aunque Hisashi aparentara ser hombre, Tsuzuki sabía que no lo era, y se sentía mal, se sentía menos y eso la mayor lo sabía, por eso siempre se retaban a duelo, mientras a Hisashi le llamaban prodigio a Tsuzuki se burlaban de ella en el colegio por su mal ninjutsu y pésimo taijutsu, además de que ella no era Tsuzuki Hatake, ella era la hermana menor de Hisashi Hatake, eso le daba mucha más rabia; por eso le llamaba bastarda, no como insulto en general sino porque realmente lo era, sus padres no se casaron cuando ella nació, se vieron forzados a casarse debido a que Kakashi iba a ser Hokage y no estaba bien visto que tuviera "una amante" después de eso nació su hermana.

Cuando termino de vestirse simplemente salió por la ventana evitando encontrarse a quien fuera en su casa, por ahora solamente quería hablar con Kakashi y arreglar todo, si peleaba con Tsuzuki su Sharingan se activaría, su madre entraría en pánico y sobre todo opacaría a su hermana más de lo que ya lo hacía, y era algo que quería evitar.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la torre del Hokage cuando vio a su padre recargado en un poste leyendo uno de sus famosos libros, le estaba esperando. Se acercó a él con algo de cuidado y cuando estuvo a su lado solamente ladeo la cabeza. No sabía que decirle.

—¿Qué ha pasado que has adelantado tu viaje? —Kakashi no dejo de leer en ningún momento y Hisashi no le miro tampoco, era mejor así.

—Mi condición empeoro más de lo que imagine —la peliplata se cruzó de brazos, mirando para ambos lados intentando que el que pasara a su lado no los escuchara —Mis ojos… temo que estén conectados con el jakal en mi espalda.

Fue entonces cuando Kakashi le miro sin cerrar su libro o girar siquiera su cabeza, pero su hija no le miraba a él —¿Por qué dices algo así? Eso es técnicamente imposible, la naturaleza de ambos no se combina, no puede congeniar uno con el otro.

—También era imposible que yo obtuviera un… genkkai ocular pero —levanto los ojos dejando el resto explicado a la dirección que pretendía —papá esto es serio, he llegado a la etapa 4.

Hisashi levanto su cabeza para ver ahora a su padre, el cual había cerrado su libro, girando su cuerpo para ver a su hija, ese era motivo suficiente para que el viaje fuera interrumpido y fuera a Konoha antes de tiempo.

—Iremos con el Hokage, hablaremos con Sasuke y luego resolveremos que hacer con el Jakal—Kakashi puso su mano en el hombro de su hija para darle ánimos, no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados.

—Ya he hablado con Sasuke pero no está interesado —Hisashi suspiro y comenzó a caminar para tomar rumbo nuevamente a la torre del Hokage como había hecho desde que salió de su casa, pero ahora su padre le acompañaba a su lado.

—Hablare yo con él, tal vez solo se mostró indiferente por que no supo cómo reaccionar, ni tu ni yo supimos cómo reaccionar la primera vez.

Se quedaron callados todo el transcurso que les quedaba hasta llegar a la oficina del Hokage; antes de que Kakashi abriera o tocara la puerta su hija le detuvo de la misma manera que detuvo a Tsuzuki hacia una media hora, estaba nerviosa, no quería que eso se convirtiera en algo que toda la aldea supiera, no era algo que le gustaría comentar con muchos.

—Confía en mi Hisa-chan, no dejare que nada te pase.

Kakashi abrió la puerta sin tocar, era una costumbre muy usual en él, y también fue el primero en entrar, Hisashi fue detrás de su padre y pudieron ver ambos al rubio Hatake leyendo algunos documentos y firmándolos, a su lado se encontraba Shikamaru Nara, quien ayudaba con aquellos papeles.

—Agradezco no tener que hacer eso nunca más —afirmo el mayor de todos en la sala y sonrió debajo de la máscara —Yo Naruto, Shikamaru. —Kakashi levanto la mano para saludar mientras que la izquierda estaba en su bolcillo.

Hisashi se quedó al lado izquierdo de su padre sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, solamente se inclinó haciendo una reverencia en forma de saludo y se quedó callada esperando a que su padre hablara ante todo.

—¡Kakashi-Sensei! ¡Hisa-kun!—saludo el rubio feliz de ser interrumpido en su trabajo por ambos Hatakes —Me da mucho gusto verlos, aunque es extraño que estén los dos... juntos ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Antes de que Kakashi dijera algo, su hija saco de uno de los compartimientos de su chaleco de la aldea, una libreta de pasta negra, con el logo de Konoha bordado en rojo. Ella portaba y hacia un libro similar para cada aldea, con un bordado diferente según su logo y color representativo, era el libro bingo, pero este era especial para cada Kage o líder de las aldeas. Naruto tomo el libro bingo en sus manos y le dio una rápida ojeada, y se lo dejo a Shikamaru para que lo leyera.

—Dudo que sea lo único que los ha traído por aquí —menciono el Hokage dándose cuenta del comportamiento de Hisashi la cual no había hablado desde que llegaron. No era que hablara mucho, pero no había pronunciado ninguna palabra era demasiado extraño en ella.

—Hay un asunto que tratar, respecto a Hisashi—comenzó a hablar Kakashi— y por ahora voy a pedir a los dos guardar el secreto, porque hasta antes de ayer, solamente esto lo sabíamos Hisashi y yo.

Luego de eso Kakashi dejo que su hija comenzara a hablar, cosa que comenzó a ser difícil, para ella, coloco sus manos en sus bolcillos del pantalón y suspiro con pesadez. Explicar la historia era difícil, y más como había surgido todo, pero tenía que contárselos —Hace 8 años antes de irme con la misión que me encomendó el sexto... tuve otra misión con el equipo Anko, y... íbamos a morir si no actuábamos, Kappei estaba herido y los ataques de Reika no funcionaban, una bomba nos tomó por sorpresa dejando a ambos noqueados, tenía que actuar al ser la única consiente —Shikamaru debía recordar esa misión, Reika quedo inmóvil de su pierna derecha y brazo derecho por más de un mes por las lesiones que recibió, en cuanto Kappei tuvo una tajada en el pecho que casi lo mata —Era la única con chakra suficiente —ella también tenía una herida grave en su brazo derecho, casi lo perdió esa vez —al enfrentarme al enemigo surgió el sharingan —Hisashi cerro y abrió los ojos en segundos mostrando al Hokage y a su consejero, ambos quedaron impresionados con lo que vieron.

—Pero eso es...imposible—menciono el Nara mostrando su asombro, sin poder contenerlo por mucho, volteo a ver a Kakashi y luego a Naruto.

—Es posible—contesto el kage levantándose de su asiento emocionado —¿Esto lo sabe Sasuke?

—Ayer Hisashi hablo con él, pero no fue la respuesta que hubiéramos esperado—ahora era Kakashi el que hablaba —Hisashi tenía que entrenar sus ojos, por eso la misión fue por separado, sin sus compañeros, para que pudiera practicar sin dañar el equilibrio que pudiera surgir dentro de la aldea.

La peliplata oculto de nuevo su Sharingan y bajo la mirada esperando la reacción de los demás. Estaba asustada, a pesar de que la reacción del séptimo fue "agradable" la de su consejero no, podía imaginar que estaría pensando, si ella misma lo pensó alguna vez "era rara" "era extraña"

—¿Por qué ocultar este dato tan importante Kakashi?—pregunto Shikamaru al fin al sexto, ahora sería el padre quien se encargaría de todo.

—Para protegerla, y tratar de descubrir cómo es que pudo activarlo —la justificación era simple, sencilla, pero inquietante.

Kakashi era el padre, era evidente, por su forma de pelea, sus actitudes, inclusive algunos gestos eran típicos del Hatake, Hisashi era su primogénita, y también estaba descartado el hecho de que su madre fuera una Uchiha.

—Entonces Hisashi heredo el Sharingan cuando tu poseías uno —concluyo Naruto balanceándose sobre su silla de atrás hacia adelante —Eso dice Kurama, es la única explicación lógica —

Hisashi agradeció la intervención del biju dentro del séptimo y respiro aliviada, ya que era la única explicación que podían encontrar los Hatakes.

—Eso fue lo que yo pensé cuando descubrí mi nueva habilidad, ya que ninguno de mis padres son Uchihas pero... Kakashi...—nuevamente Hisashi desvió la mirada avergonzada de tener que contar como fue concebida.

—Cuando mi esposa quedo embarazada de Hisashi, yo estaba entrenando para poder despertar la etapa 4 del sharingan, algo que me costó mucho trabajo, así que mis entrenamientos eran enfocados solo en eso, por lo que creemos que es mucho más lógico que de alguna manera el chakra que estaba acumulando lo traspasara a ese bebe —Kakashi toco el hombro de su hija, era difícil hablar de esa situación para ella así que el sexto intento "hacerlo más fácil" evitando contar que esa noche peleo con su esposa y... las cosas llegaron a una reconciliación muy romántica.

Shikamaru era el único que parecía perturbado por todo eso, Naruto no podría decirse porque estaba como emocionado y confundido al mismo tiempo.

—Si les cuento esto es porque he llegado a la etapa 4, puedo utilizar el makengyo débilmente, pero puedo hacerlo, y me gustaría usarlo para poder ayudar a la aldea, ser de más ayuda, más apoyo de lo que era antes —Hisashi inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante en modo de súplica —Así que les pido discreción hasta que logre controlar esta habilidad.

—Tuviste 8 años —contesto Shikamaru de manera objetiva tratando de encontrar una solución —Tenemos que ver que dice Sasuke acerca de esto.

El hokage miro a Shikamaru y Shikamaru miro al hokage —Tendrá que ayudar, aunque eso estoy seguro no le agrado mucho, pero no es cosa de gustos por ahora...

La puerta se abrió, nadie toco para entrar, solamente entraron los ancianos de la aldea, Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado, eran ya bastante viejos, muy mayores, tenían casi 100 años y Hisashi no podía creer que no hubieran muerto luego de tanto tiempo, sus espaldas ya se habían jorobado, sus cabellos eran más grises y su piel tan arrugada que apenas se podía notar la expresión de sus rostros.

—Tenemos que hablar —Dijo el hombre viejo interrumpiendo por completo la conversación.

—Es de carácter urgente, Kakashi-kun quédate es necesario —ahora hablo la mujer tratando de enderezar su espalda.

Hisashi solo miro a su padre, miro a los ancianos y luego al actual Kage, parecía que estaba bastante confundido, debía de ser horrible ser Kage con esos dos aún vivos. Hizo una reverencia y la chica se marchó de la sala, cerrando la puerta. Ahora tenía mucha más preocupación que antes, no sabía que era lo que iba a ser el séptimo, no menciono que guardaría el secreto ni que Shikamaru Nara fuera a hacer lo mismo.

Como la junta podría tardar horas debido a la actitud testaruda de ambos shinobis ancianos decidió salir de la torre para pensar mejor las cosas o solo aclarar la mente. Fue caminando hacia el monumento de los Kages, quedando a la mitad, donde se encontraba el rostro del segundo hokage, para ella ese era el mejor lugar que había para ver la aldea. Respiro pesadamente y se sentó en posición de flor de loto para meditar, y controlar un poco su Jakal.

El Jakal era su marca maldita, así era como se le denominaba al demonio que vivía dentro de ella por nacimiento, era una bestia que brindaba su chakra cuando más lo necesitabas a cambio de la sangre de los vencidos, el problema era la marca con la que nacían, esta comenzaba a crecer conforme se fuera alimentando el Jakal, cuando la cola de la marca alcanzara la boca, en este caso la boca del dragón, el portador moriría, ese era el mayor problema. El jakal está vivo, nunca muere solo renace en otra persona, es como la conciencia del portador, ya que habla y se comunica con él, a veces para bien y a veces para mal; el Jakal de Hisashi se llama Riu, es un dragón y antes era el Jakal del padre de su madre, era un ser calmado, tranquilo, le había ayudado a Hisashi llevando una vida más organizada...

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Este es mi lugar —la voz chillona de un niño le saco de sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos para ver a un rubio, de ojos azules, idéntico al séptimo.

—Te equivocas este es mi lugar, yo lo encontré primero —dijo la peliplata volviendo a cerrar los ojos, no recordaba que Boruto fuera tan caprichoso.

—¿Quién eres? Estoy seguro que te conozco de otro lado —el rubio comenzó a inspeccionarlo, pasando de un lado al otro inclusive se paró frente a ella, y se sentó.

Era de baja estatura, de peso liviano y de una apariencia rebelde, si era justo parecido a Naruto de muchas maneras además de las físicas. Hisashi abrió los ojos y suspiro, hoy no era un día fácil —Es increíble como no me reconoce ninguno de ustedes —era cierto que cuidaba tanto a Boruto como a Sarada, pero no eran tan pequeños para olvidarse de ella tan rápido —Soy Hisashi Hatake y...

—¡No es verdad! ¡Hatake! —el rubio señalo y se quedó callado en la misma posición por algunos segundos —¡Eres el hijo de Kakashi! ¡no! —parecía que él estaba un poco más relacionado con el tema que Sarada —Eres quien actualiza el libro bingo, tu madre es de la aldea oculta de la neblina, increíble, pensé que era broma pero es verdad.

—¿Conoces a mi madre? —eso si no lo podía creer pero por su expresión estaba totalmente asombrado de conocerla, conocerlo. Kakashi debía dejar que sus "nietos" entraran a su casa a ver las fotografías era una total desconocida.

—En un viaje que el viejo y yo hicimos hace un par de días, y al principio no podía caerlo— se acomodó a su lado mientras platicaban, Boruto parecía estar inquieto, un tanto molesto, pero al mismo tiempo estaba pensativo como ella —Pero eres su hijo ¿verdad?

—Lo soy—dijo afirmando esa pregunta, entendía que era lo que estaba preguntando, y entendía esa mirada hacia el vacío que tenía el chico. Ambos sabían lo que era ser hijos de Hokage, y tener esa sensación de espera, su situación era diferente pero muy parecida a la vez, ambos tenían la misma edad cuando sus padres se convirtieron en hokages, eran los primogénitos, y cada uno tenía su propio peso en cuanto el legado de sus progenitores. —Es la mejor vista de la villa ¿verdad? —pregunto la peliplata buscando una conversación amena entre los dos.

—Lo es, me gusta venir aquí y esperar —fue lo único que contesto el rubio —supongo que tu haces lo mismo.

—Si a mi también me gusta esperar aquí, este lugar se convirtió en mío mientras tanto, supongo que ahora es de los dos —saco una de sus herramientas de combate, un genma, para empezar a afilarlo, de su compartimiento y empezó a jugar con él, estaba acostumbrada a esperar pero no con alguien más.

—Bueno, después de todo no estas mucho tiempo en la aldea así que lo compartiré contigo —el rubio vio el genma, nunca había visto uno, se acerco mirando con atención —¿Por qué es diferente?

—Porque los hago a medida, para mis jutsus, necesito que sean un poco más pequeños pero que tengan 3 picos así la energía pasa mejor —le paso arma para que lo viera.

—Puedo sentir la energía —dijo Boruto emocionado —¿Puedo usarlo? ¿Con esto puedo hacer el chidori? ¿Sera más fácil? ¡Enséñame! —de inmediato el rubio se levanto tomando el genma en sus manos esperando poder transmitir la energía de su elemento —Sasuke-Sensei quedo de enseñarme pero no me dice nada, solo que debo sentir la corriente.

¿Sasuke-Sensei? Era imposible que él le enseñara si estuvo fuera durante muchos años al igual que ella, parecía que si se había perdido muchas cosas durante ese tiempo. Se levanto mirando a Boruto y negó con la cabeza —No creo que sea posible, eso es algo que tienes que descubrir por ti mismo… y además no tengo tiempo.

—¡Eso no es justo! —recrimino el rubio y se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de soltar el genma en su mano derecha.

Hisashi se vio reflejada en ese momento cuando Sasuke se negó a enseñarle solo por falta de tiempo, suspiro nuevamente y sonrió de medio lado —Solamente te enseñare un poco, de ahí en más tu tendrás que aprender por tu cuenta Boruto-kun —saco de su compartimiento otro genma con su mano izquierda y lo empuño —Pero no será como tu sensei sino como tu sempai ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Hai! —al rubio le cambio la cara e imito lo que había hecho Hisashi, con una mirada tan decidida que se parecía al séptimo.

—El genma debe de ser parte de tu cuerpo, no solo una herramienta, siempre se utilizan de dos uno en cada mano, por lo que debes de aprender de que esto hecha, el tamaño, el peso, la forma, y conocer el punto de equilibrio —en ese momento Hisashi lanzo hacia el aire la empuñadura, dando este un par de vueltas para luego ella atraparlo sin siquiera mirar —Es parte de ti no lo olvides —el rubio asintió queriendo practicar eso en su momento —Bien… lo siguiente es transmitir el chakra que tienes al genma, no puede ser más del que puedas necesitar en batalla, ni tampoco el mínimo para solo generar un simple rasguño.

Después de esa explicación Hisashi comenzó a transmitir el chakra necesario, era como la técnica de Asuma con sus cuchillos pero estos recibían la energía del elemento, convirtiéndose su mano en una garra parecida a la de un dragón ya que ella usaba su dedo pulgar para simularlo de esa manera —Es fácil, cuando tienes equilibrio pero debes de ser consistente, es una buena práctica para el control de chakra, más si manejas el chidori, que no es nada fácil.

Cuando termino de hablar la peliplata, Boruto parecía soñado e intento hacer lo mismo que ella, sin embargo lo hizo con tanta fuerza que casi rompió la cuchilla del genma y ella lo detuvo —Lo siento…—

—No pasa nada, es lo que te decía de conocer tu herramienta —entre sus cosas Hisashi busco un arma mas adecuada para él. Saco un Kunai y se lo cambio por el genma —Puedes practicar con este por ahora, este resiste más presencia de chakra.

—Gracias —el rubio estaba muy emocionado y empezó a practicar en el instante, era bastante simpático.

Hisashi dejo que practicara lo que necesitara mientras se sentaba a revisar el genma que casi había destrozado por la cantidad de chakra que había impuesto el Uzumaki, tenía una fuerza impresionante de chakra igual que su padre… ¿Podría ser posible que obtuviera parte del chakra del kiuby cuando…? Tenía sentido al igual que con ella, pero era más lógico que sucediera esto con él que con ella… se estaba haciendo un lio por algo que ya debió haber asimilado hace 8 años.

Cuando menos lo pensó su padre ya iba caminando por la avenida principal, por lo que se levantó para despedirse de Boruto —Fue un placer conocerte de nuevo, te veré cuando hayas mejorado la técnica —sin pensarlo ella le guiño el ojo derecho y salió en una nube de humo, para alcanzar a su padre.

Cuando se puso a la par de Kakashi, este solo le sonrió, todo había estado bien, su sonrisa debajo de la máscara le decía que estaba bien, que no había problema con lo del Sharingan, pero había que decir un poco más de una sonrisa —Tranquila, ahora solo necesitas decírselo a tu madre y convencer a Sasuke, que conociendo a Set será más sencillo convencer a Sasuke.

-o-o-o-o-

Para la hora de la cena la casa Hatake estaba llena de personas de la generación de sus padres, siempre había sido así desde pequeña, siempre había fiesta, estaba Iruka, Anko, Gai, Yamato, Kurenai, Tsume Inuzuka… entre otros tantos veteranos que conocía a la perfección, que a pesar de las bajas que se han presentado durante los años, aun parecía demasiada gente. La mayor de las hermanas miraba desde las escaleras a todos, parecía que nadie la notaba, solo esperaba el momento para salir a encontrarse con su equipo, sin que su madre le presionara para quedarse.

Cuando vio la oportunidad comenzó a salir con mucha cautela, justo al abrir la puerta se encontró con Genma Shiranui, alguien desagradable para ella, que de todos en las 5 grandes naciones, y en todas las demás, civiles, ninjas, samuráis, monjes, era la única persona que ella no toleraba, inmediatamente ella puso mala cara y el castaño medio sonrió moviendo su palillo por la boca —Tan desagradable como siempre, buenas noches —fue lo único que le pronuncio para salir de la casa lo más rápido que pudo, sin darle la oportunidad de que hablara con ella.

Era un excelente ninja, había tenido un par de misiones con él, pero como persona no lo toleraba, y sabía que era algo que tenía que cambiar.

A unas cuantas cuadras de su casa se encontró con sus dos compañeros de equipo, Reika y Kappei, mostro una sonrisa grande sin poder evitar correr para abrazar a Kappei, que era al que no había visto desde que había llegado, era su gran amigo y aliado en muchas cosas, uno de los mejores ninja médico que conocía Konoha, y le daba demasiado gusto verlo.

—Hisa-kun hacia mucho que no te veía ¿Por qué nunca vienes a verme? —Recrimino soltando el abrazo pero tomándola de los hombros —sé que vienes a ver a Reika pero ¿Dónde quedo yo?

—Lo lamento Kappei pero mi misión solo me permite estar en la aldea un par de horas —la peliplata se había sonrojado ya que ahora sabía que Reika hablaba de ella con su mejor amigo, pero el Nara no iba a admitirlo, sin embargo eso le bastaba por ahora.

—Kappei sabes…—comenzó a hablar Reika el cual se mantenía con una expresión seria —Olvídalo vayamos a cenar no voy a decir nada hoy.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar para ir a comer a un restaurant "nuevo" para Hisashi, era practico, casual y según Kappei tenían el mejor te de todo el mundo. Eso tendría que probarse. En el camino el ninja medico iba platicando todo lo que fue relevante para él en todos esos años, como es que comenzó su entrenamiento de medicina con Tsunade-Sama, lo bien que se sentía, todo lo que tenía que aprender, entre otras cuantas misiones que empezó a realizar para el mejoramiento de las técnicas de curación en otras naciones. Hasta que llegaron al lugar donde comerían. En la mesa Kappei siempre se sentaba solo enfrente de Hisashi y Reika, quienes siempre se sentaban juntos; ordenaron su comida y siguieron platicando, ahora fue Reika quien comenzó a hablar, de su entrenamiento de Taijutsu, realmente no hablo mucho, no era del tipo hablador, y luego fue el turno de Hisashi de hablar sobre sus misión, omitió muchas cosas, y platico otras interesantes a los muchachos, y pensó que era momento de contarle la verdad a ambos.

Había pasado 8 años y parecían siendo los mismos, no importaba quien era el más alto ahora, el más fuerte, más rápido, seguían siendo los mismos de hacía 10 años cuando iniciaron el equipo.

—Se que irme sin decirles fue demasiado cruel, pero no sabía como decirles —Hisashi mantuvo su mirada apuntando hacia la mesa y sus manos por debajo de esta misma— Pero fue por algo realmente personal, y se que estuvo mal, cualquiera lo tomaría mal, y no los culparía si se enojan conmigo —miro a Reika y le sonrió —Necesito que te sientes junto a Kappei, tengo que verlos a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Esto alerto mucho a ambos shinobis pero el Nara no replico solo contesto un "está bien" y se sentó donde la chica le pidió.

—Después de nuestra última misión juntos paso algo que me cambio, y no tuve el valor de decírselos porque tenía medio de como pensaran de mí, que creerían de mi —Estaban demasiado alejados de los demás, así que sabía que nadie la vería, por lo que en un parpadeo activo su Sharingan —El sexto opino que tomara la misión del libro bingo por mi cuenta para poder entrenar sin ningún problema que lograra afectar a la aldea o a mi equipo, por eso me fui sola, por recomendación del Hokage y mi padre.

La peliplata cerro sus ojos desactivando su jutsu, ahora esperando la reacción de sus compañeros de equipo, esperaba todo, cualquier cosa, odio, repulsión, envidia, ira, alegría, emoción, que le llamaran rara, eran sus amigos pero no significaba que debían aceptarla en un 100% por sus decisiones.

—¿Es broma? —dijo Kappei al tiempo que estaba boquiabierto, Reika estaba casi por las mismas a pesar de ser un tipo poco expresivo.

—No... es real 100% real—Hisashi volvió a sonrojarse pero no en el buen sentido, esperando esa reacción que tenían justo en el momento —Si se los estoy contando es porque después de tantos años pensé que podría dominarlo e incluso eliminarlo…

—¿Eliminarlo? ¡Eso no puede ser posible Hisa-Kun! Tienes uno de las habilidades más admiradas por todos los ninjas y quieres eliminarla —Kappei había reaccionado y había roto un poco el silencio comenzando a hablar demasiado alto —¡Estás loca!

—Es…que… no me gusta…—admitió la Hatake avergonzada —Es… no me siento agosto… es…

—Es genial —hablo Reika por fin en todo ese tiempo —Eso demuestra que estas a nivel de uno de los clanes de elite de la aldea, y que puedes controlarlo inclusive mejor.

—No lo había pensado así…—se mordió el labio jugando con sus dedos pulgares—para mí se convirtió en una maldición.

—No puede ser eso posible Hisashi, no lo es, es mucho más que eso y lo sabes, pero te da miedo como a cualquiera que no sabe a lo que se enfrenta —Kappei comenzaba a hablar sabiamente, ambos chicos del equipo Anko intentaron hacer entrar en razón a su compañera, dejándose de bromas y juegos —Pudiste despertar el Sharingan, pudiste controlarlo y ¿crees que es una maldición?

—Se supone que yo no debo de tener este Kekke genkkai, esto no es mío…—de inmediato fue interrumpida por Reika.

—Esta en tu interior, solo los merecedores de ese poder pueden despertarlo, tú lo has hecho no te quites merito —el tono de voz y las palabras un poco atropelladas hicieron que Hisashi y Kappei quedaran callados, para dejar hablar al Nara —Los tiempos cambiaron, ahora no es sobre un clan o lo que merecemos, es lo que poseemos como habilidades, yo rompo los esquemas de mi clan al hacer el taijutsu mi principal técnica, Kappei comparte secretos médicos entre otras aldeas, tu madre y tu padre hicieron otros cambios, el clan Hyuga, el Yamanaka, todos… no puedes decir que no debes, porque él te eligió a ti y no es raro, es hermoso.

Sus palabras hicieron recapacitar a Hisashi solo un poco y su temor por mostrarle a los demás, nunca había visto ese punto de vista, sobre todo pero la alarma que había puesto en su padre sobre la posesión del Sharingan.

—Pero una cosa si tienes que admitir Hisashi —era ahora Kappei quien hablaba —No importa lo que los demás piensen, sino como utilizas tu poder, igual la mitad de la aldea te ve como algo raro, la otra mitad pensara que tu verdadera madre es una Uchiha, cosa que tendría mucha lógica conociendo a tu madre, no importa lo que digan, al final todos somos iguales.

—Gracias chicos, creo… que necesitaba eso —sonrió de medio lado levantando la cabeza a ambos. Eso había marcado una gran diferencia ahora, ella quería aprender y eso iba a obtener, iba a lograr dominar el Sharingan hasta el final tuviera o no la aprobación de la aldea, con o sin ayuda de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ella ahora entendía que al ser portadora no podía arrepentirse, ni ocultarlo, pero tampoco lo presumiría como algo digno de ella, sino como el esfuerzo que su padre había obtenido por su entrenamiento, aunque eso le causara un poco de repulsión recordarlo, y el "honor" de portarlo ya que gracias al Sharingan había podido salvar a sus dos mejores amigos y sin ellos realmente ahora estaría perdida.

-0-0-0-0-

Antes de que se dieran cuenta había pasado una semana o tal vez dos en la aldea, no tenía mucho que hacer, pero para Hisashi su vida pasaba muy diferente a lo que se había acostumbrado esos últimos años, no estaba acostumbrada a dormir en una cama, sin tener que preocuparse de alguien le ataque, sin reaccionar el alimento por algún periodo, solamente así y cómoda en su casa, su tiempo pasaba muy rápido, sobre todo porque no tenía nada que hacer en cuanto a las misiones, tampoco algo que hacer en el entrenamiento, ya que Sasuke había salido de la aldea por alguna extraña y complicada razón junto con Sakura, así que estaba ahora sin nada especifico que hacer.

Mientras su padre volvía a la torre del Hokage para volver a ayudar a su ex alumno, su madre estaba en la casa pero iba seguido al departamento de investigación e interrogatorios, y su hermana estaba en sus misiones normales de Chunnin, por lo que estaba sola, y se dedicaba a leer, leer y leer, leer todo lo que podía encontrar sobre los jutsus, transmisión de genes, de chakra, como eso pasaba y se heredaba, no había mucha información, solamente lo que todos conocían, eso se transmitía, se aprendía y se podía generar o no, y eso le causaba mucha confusión, porque solamente se asimilaba que pasaba entre los padres, de los padres, para los hijos de los hijos, no necesitaba nada más que eso.

Había pensado mucho sobre lo que dijo el Bijui de Naruto-Onichan, y era algo que debía comprender mejor inclusive el Hokage oculto la información que había llegado, pero no tenía por qué esconderla, así que solo asumiría que tenía toda la información necesaria que requería, así que trataba de encontrar un motivo por el cual algunos hijos heredaban lo que fue de sus padres y perteneció a sus abuelos en algún momento.

La biblioteca se había convertido en su lugar favorito y en una manera muy extraña de decir era el único lugar que no podía olvidar de toda la aldea, admiraba cuantos libros tenia ahora la biblioteca y cuantos que no conocía, pero su investigación le impedía comenzar a leerlos o saber algo al respecto de ellos. Pero eso era algo que no debía de importarle por ahora. Se hacía tarde y decidió volver a casa, solo por ahora y retomar sus apuntes para volver a lo que había leído, archivar sus conclusiones y como avanzaba su investigación.

Camino a casa pensó en su hermana y en sus padres, porque eran técnicamente tan parecidos y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo, tanto físico y en técnicas eran parecidos, tenían lo mismo, Kakashi les enseño a ambas al igual que Setsuna, cada una con un estilo diferente, además de lo que aprendieron en la academia, como Setsuna era natal de la aldea de la neblina quiso que aprendieran el arte ninja de ese lugar, eso fue lo único diferente entre las dos, Tsuzuki decidió quedarse en la neblina por un tiempo prolongado de lo que lo hizo Hisashi, eso podría ser lo único relevante del entrenamiento que tuvieron ambas, era todo. Al llegar tomo una hoja de papiro y comenzó a escribir sobre las diferencias que había en su familia empezando por la familia de Kakashi, su abuela no era ninja y no tenía ninguna técnica en específico que heredar, mientras su abuelo Sakumo Hatake tenía habilidades analíticas asombrosas, y su elemento era la tierra, no era de un clan así que no había nada que transmitir en específico. Kakashi tenía esas mismas habilidades analíticas y gracias a que obtuvo como regalo el Sharingan conocía múltiples técnicas de jutsus y taijutus, pero no le importaba el uso del genjutsu en la mayoría de sus ataques, y desarrollo una técnica para el usuario de nivel relámpago como él, que fue transmitido a su alumno y a ella por igual. Mientras que la familia de Setsuna todos tenía el Gekke-Gekai maldito, cada uno depende de ese Gekke-Genkai para desarrollar sus habilidades de ninja, Setsuna tiene un excelente manejo del taijutsu y su elemento es la tierra y el aire, Tsuzuki solo había heredado la habilidad del elemento tierra y no era algo que usara con mucha frecuencia para sus técnicas.

Hisashi divido la hoja y comenzó a escribir las habilidades que poseían los Achichas, que eran las mismas que su hermana, sabían que los Achichas eran débiles visuales como ella, su elemento era el fuego sin importar que no pudieran despertar el Sharingan, y el Genjutsu es su arte predeterminado, además ella no tiene el Gekke-Genkai maldito, ella tiene muchas más características de haber desarrollado el Sharingan pero… Escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse, por lo que todo se desconcentro en lo que hacía, era su hermana, la cual había entrado haciendo demasiado ruido.

-Oh… estas aquí… ¡Cierto has vuelto a la casa! Lo había olvidado –su hermana siempre era un poco despistada, aunque realmente parecía que la estaba ignorando por ahora. Se sentó en la mesa y subió los pies a la misma como si nada. Lo que hizo que Hisashi doblara el pergamino para guardarlo.

-Tu eres la que se fue de misión más de una semana-fue lo que comento Hisashi para levantarse y guardar el pergamino con un libro en la estantería cercana en la sala.

-¿Qué hacías? Estabas leyendo ¡Deberías estar entrenando! –recrimino su hermana velozmente al enterarse de la lectura, algo que ella estaba encontrar.

-No todos los entrenamientos son físicos Tsuzuki y lo sabes –ella volvió al comedor y recargo sus manos en la mesa- ¿Quieres cenar algo? Ahora que he vuelto mamá no tiene por qué cocinar

Los ojos de la menor se iluminaron asintiendo al ofrecimiento de su hermana –No es que no ame a mamá, pero no sabe preparar nada decente que no sea te.

Cuando eran pequeñas solían pasar tiempo solas en la casa mientras sus padres llegaban o alguno de sus "niñeros" amigos de sus padres sobre todo subordinados del sexto Hokage, Hisashi había aprendido a cocinar para no morir intoxicada ya que Kakashi no siempre estaba para salvarle de la espantosa cocina de su madre. No hablaron mucho mientras ella preparaba algo sencillo, pero mientras cocinaba su hermana estaba a sus espaldas viéndola con atención, había cambiado mucho su forma de ser, era más paciente y un poco más respetuosa, como solía decir Setsuna "entro en modo Kakashi" No sabía que su hermana tenía ese lado, así que no podía ahora decir porque ella no tenía el Sharingan mientras ella sí.

Se sentaron a la mesa a comer, con arroz, un poco de estofado de pescado con setas y el té verde de siempre, el que se acostumbraba en su casa por orden de su madre.

-Esto es delicioso –la menor de los Hatakes comía con mucha emoción olvidando sus modales en la mesa.

-Gracias –Hisashi pensó que tal vez ahora podría platicar un poco con ella, sin sus padres, sin otras personas entrometiéndose, ahora que ya era más madurez –Tsuzuki –hablo gentilmente Hisashi a su hermana esperando a que dejara de comer -¿Por qué siempre quieres pelear conmigo? Si sabes que ni tú ni yo tenemos el mismo nivel de taijutsu.

-Como…por qué…-la menor dejo de comer y miro a su hermana dejando sus palillos sobre el plato hondo- Porque es divertido, además que eres mi objetivo a llegar.

Esas palabras no eran las que esperaba la peliblanco, ni menos lo que quería escuchar –Es como un entrenamiento –parecía que entendía mejor las cosas ahora.

-No un entrenamiento se termina cuando el otro está cansado, pero en una pelea se deciden la fortaleza y poder del otro, yo quiero eso- La seriedad con lo que lo decía era increíble, no esperaba eso de su hermana, aparentemente si la subestimaba.

-Derrotarme ¿Qué demostrarías con derrotarme? ¿A quién se lo vas a demostrar? –Hisashi tomo su te en ambas manos para escuchar a su hermana –No es una competencia.

-Lo hago por mi misma –dijo firmemente Tsuzuki –Desde que nací me han dicho que tú eres una genio, que eres digna de ser primogénita del Sexto, sobre todo porque ellos te creen hombre, pero yo he tenido que esforzarme, trabajar todos los días para lograr a estar al nivel que estoy, solo quiero probarme a mí misma que soy mejor que tú.

-Sin embargo sientes que no tienes mi nivel….

-A los 5 años ya habías entrado a la academia, si no hubiera sido porque Kakashi lo pidió te hubieras graduado a los 7 años, de ahí te fuiste con mamá para estar en su aldea, y entrenar y a los 10 años volviste. Desde entonces estas en un equipo, ellos son mayores que tú por años y aun así seguías siendo la líder –parecía estar decepcionada, Hisashi no podía decirlo en realidad porque no le miraba a ver –En cambio yo no he tenido la oportunidad de demostrarle a papá y a mamá que soy igual de valiosa que tú, siempre están preocupados por ti, siempre piensan que no podrás con todo esto del libro Bingo, inclusive ambos pelearon cuando te fuiste sola, nunca los había visto discutir así.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, extraño y sobre todo para Hisashi, sabía que su hermana se sentía menos pero no por ella misma, porque según ella no le alcanzaba en nada, pero su hermana no lo veía así. Al final de cuentas eran las misas suposiciones que ya tenía.

-No puedes decir que yo soy un genio porque no lo soy. A diferencia de ti yo crecí rodeada de Jounnins, siempre estaban en casa, siempre hablaban de misiones y siempre estaban cuidándome. Mamá era muy joven cuando me tuvo y con los amigos que tenía todos venían a cuidarme, así era su forma de entretenerme, entrenándome –Dio un sorbo de su te y lo dejo en la mesa – Por lo menos eso fue lo que intentaron, ya que solo me entretenía leyendo, no soy un Genio Tsuzuki.

-¡Calla! –se levantó golpeando la mesa y agitando los platos que estaban en esta –Todo lo que necesitas hacer es decir algo para que todos te sigan, si te derroto poder probarme que lograre ser Jounnin y aún más que eso…

-¿Aun mas? Acaso tu… tu quieres ser…-jamás lo había pensado y menos de su hermana, pero querer se Hokage no era algo que viera en ella.

Tsuzuki inmediatamente se sonrojo y se volvió a sentar cruzándose de brazos, aparentemente no era algo que le hubiera contado a muchas personas, pero tampoco pretendía contarlo hasta que llegara el momento. Hisashi suspiro profundamente sin saber qué hacer, su hermana estaba un poco desconcertada en ese asunto; ambas hermanas se miraron y Hisashi lo único que hizo fue comenzar a reír.

-Estas sonrojada –su hermana nunca había sido tierna no tenía nada de dulzura para demostrar a los demás.

-¡Cállate bastarda! –eso aumento el sonrojo de Tsuzuki- No te rías de mí no es… no es de risa ¡en verdad quiero ser Hokage!

-Lo siento –se limpió una lagrima que caía por su ojo derecho debido a la risa- No es que quieras ser Hokage, es algo bueno que nunca había pensado de ti –Hisashi le sonrió de aprobación y le guiño el ojo –Si necesitas derrotarme para poder convertirte en lo que quieres luchemos, yo no tengo problemas con eso.

-H-Hablas enserio-

-Si anda –Hisashi se levantó dejando las cosas sobre la mesa –Solo iré a buscar mis cosas, no creerás que el taijutsu será suficiente ¿verdad? Si quieres ser Hokage no puedes depender de tu debilidad para ganar, sino de la debilidad del otro.

-Si, si ¡si! Salgamos te espero afuera –de un dos por tres Tsuzuki ya estaba afuera de la casa dando un fuerte portazo.

Simplemente Hisashi llego a su habitación buscando sus Genma y sus guantes, solamente para protección. Su hermana era una excelente usuaria del Genjutsu, pero trataría de que no lo usara, ya que ella aun no podía controlar el Sharingan, quería que le venciera por un método más tradicional de ninjutsu, pelear fuego y relámpago, tierra y tierra, invocación e invocación, todo menos Genjutsu por ahora. Al estar lista para la batalla salió por la ventana, viendo a su hermana estirando su cuerpo se colocó a su lado para comenzar a caminar.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto ingenuamente la menor comenzando a seguir a su hermana –Hisashi

-Tenemos que ir a un lado donde no vayamos a destruir las casas, lastimar personas o hacer enojar a Setsuna.

-Vamos al bosque entonces –anuncio feliz Tsuzuki pero en se momento se detuvo –Tengo que avisarle a Mirai, ella tiene que ver esto ¡será genial! Te veo en el campo de entrenamiento 3 como siempre.

La peliplata menor desapareció para ir a buscar a su amiga, Hisashi solo sonrió de medio lado y pensó que sería buena idea avisar a alguien que pudiera ser de réferi, por lo que camino hasta llegar a casa de Reika, el cual encontró sentado a las afueras de la misma con una taza de te.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Hisashi? –el Nara parecía sorprendido de que le encontrara fuera, inclusive se puso algo nervioso.

-Necesito de tu ayuda como réferi –noto el nerviosismo de Reika al instante por lo que levanto una ceja intentando comprender que pasaba.

-De acuerdo, vamos entonces –se levantó tan rápido y jalo del brazo a Hisashi con tanta insistencia que ni tiempo le dejo a la chica de decirle a donde iban.

-Cariño vamos al campo de entrenamiento 3 –la voz de Hisashi fue suave con él, por lo que se detuvo y comenzó a caminar a dirección contraria.

Era extraño que Reika se comportara de tal manera pero ella le restó importancia, le debió haber interrumpido en un pensamiento, así que decidió pasarlo por alto y no cuestionar a su… compañero. Ahora debía estar pensando en cómo le haría para pelear con Tsuzuki, ella quería que su hermana ganara pero tampoco podía dejarle las cosas fáciles.

-0-0-0-0-

Reika POV'S

No era normal que mi hermano viniera a hablar conmigo a la casa, tan repentinamente, eso no era normal, Temari tendía a avisar que vendrían y eso hacía a mi madre muy feliz, en cambio ahora estaba preocupada por qué haría de cenar, que haría para Shikadai y cómo podía ser Shikamaru tan inconsciente con ella. Pero al final término todo en una agradable cena y mi madre logro que su nuera, como su nieto tuviera un momento agradable, aunque realmente solo era Temari y mi madre, ya que Shikadai estaba jugando un videojuego y eso a su abuela no le molestaba que jugara. En cuanto a Shikamaru, me pidió jugar una partida de Pai Sho, algo que solía hacer él con papá cuando querían hablar, pero para mí nunca me pareció entretenido, de no ser por Hisashi ni siquiera hubiera aprendido a jugar.

Cuando estuvimos solos en la habitación, yo no hable, solamente me dedique a mover las piezas a cómo debían de hacerse una estrategia para ganar.

—¿Qué sientes ahora que Hisashi-kun ha vuelto? —aquella pregunta no era algo que mi hermano hiciera a menudo y menos por mi equipo.

—Nada, algún día tenía que volver —moví una pieza sin prestarle mucha atención a donde quería llegar con eso.

—¿Solo eso? —parecía bastante insistente con el asunto, pero yo no le conteste aun así solo seguí jugando.

Shikamaru tomo la pieza que iba a mover, y solamente comenzó a moverla entre sus dedos, no quería hablar de Hisashi en ese momento y menos con… él.

—Nunca me había fijado pero… es una chica— hizo una leve pausa y eso hizo que lo mirara —Eso tú ya lo sabias.

—Es mi compañera, claro que lo sabía ¿Podrías mover tu pieza?

—Eres mucho más impaciente de lo que predice tu cara— Shikamaru no mostro ninguna expresión solamente puso la pieza en su lugar y lo dejo así, ahora me tenía a mí en una complicación.

—No soy impaciente, estoy nervioso no me gusta que me interrogues si quieres hablar, hazlo de una vez —mi hermano me conocía y sabía que no me gustaba su forma de interrogar, su forma de hablar conmigo.

Él tomo el papel de papá porque quiso, y agradezco que me ayudara en algunas cosas, enseñara y condujera por un buen camino como papá lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo aun seguía siendo mi hermano.

—Hace más de una semana se presentó en la oficina del Hokage junto con el sexto para declararnos acerca de su "segundo Kekke-Genkai" —hizo una pausa y espero mi reacción —Y ahora entenderás que es complicado ¿verdad?

—Lo es, bastante complicado —por fin moví la ficha que quería desde hacía un momento pero no la soltaba, había algo más de eso — ¿Qué pasara con ella?

—Aun no lo sé, por eso vine a platicar contigo. Es hija del sexto, lleva técnicamente una vida tan oculta como su padre —mi hermano sonrió de medio lado —Pero parece ser la indicada para llevar el legado de los Uchihas.

Fue en ese momento en que deje mi pieza en su lugar, conocía a Hisashi y creía ahora cual era el problema para ella.

—Shikamaru no creo que a ella le guste llevar ese "legado" creo que esa es una de las razones por la cual oculto desde el principio el Sharingan.

—¿Tu lo sabias?

—Lo supe hace unas semanas, cuando volvió a la aldea —confesé a mi hermano, conocía a Hisashi y esto debía ser más complicado de lo que parecía ahora que Shikamaru estaba hablando conmigo.

—Entonces solamente Kakashi y ella lo sabían —Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos comenzando a pensar, odiaba esa expresión.

—Supongo que los dos prefirieron ocultarlo por diferentes razones, aunque no lo parezca ella le tiene miedo aunque no debería.

—No, no debería tener miedo, pero ahora que tiene que asumir que…

La puerta se deslizo en la habitación, era Temari que entraba con una charola y dos tazas de té. Yo me quede estático y me cruce de brazos igual.

—Hace un poco de frio, pensé que querrían algo caliente.

—Gracias, Temari-nee-san —agradecí por el té, ella solo me sonrió y se retiró dedicándole una mirada a Shikamaru.

Yo pretendí ignorar esa mirada pero sabía bien que significaba, después de todo yo también podía comunicarme con miradas antre mi compañera. La puerta se cerró y yo solo bebí el té; el otoño se hacía presente y el frio pronto llegaría.

—Solo quiero que pienses un poco en ti Reika —eso no me lo espere.

—¿Por qué en mí?

—Desde que supe que era una chica, me di cuenta de muchas cosas que había pasado por alto. Como era que pasaban el tiempo juntos, la forma en que hablaban, inclusive… pasaron noches juntos en tu habitación —Abrí los ojos un poco asombrado por eso, incluso hizo que me sonrojara un poco.

—No… no pasó nada… yo…

—Tranquilo. El punto es que ahora sé que son pareja debes aconsejarla, guiarla —eso tampoco me lo esperaba —Sé que el sexto le ayudara, pero tiene dos demonios muy fuertes dentro de ella el pasado de la familia del clan Engun y del clan Uchiha.

Shikamaru se levantó, la partida ni siquiera la terminamos, esa mirada era de un "ya debemos irnos" pero a pesar de que mi hermano se levantó yo actué en modo automático aun sin procesar sus palabras. Cuando llegamos al salón encontramos a Shikadai dormido cubierto con una manta, Shikamaru lo tomo en brazos y se marcharon con Temari.

Mi madre y yo los despedimos desde la puerta de la casa —Iré a dormir ya, descansa Reika —Mi madre volvió a dentro de la casa para dormir y yo solamente cerré la puerta de la casa, sentándome en el pórtico.

Tenía la taza de té que anteriormente Temari-San había servido para mí y mi hermano, no sabía que pensar al respecto de lo que Shikamaru me había dicho; guardaría el secreto de Hisashi, pero ahora hablaría conmigo más seguido de ese tema, solo que no tuve la oportunidad de decirle que Hisashi no era mi pareja, que no éramos nada más que compañeros de equipo, justo ahora ninguno de los dos fue capaz de hablar como era nuestra relación, pero nos comportábamos como si nada hubiera cambiado en 8 años, nada había cambiado.

¿Cómo iba a ayudarla? ¿A qué se refería con eso? No lo decía solo porque ella fuera parte de las líneas shinobis y un ninja de elite de Konoha, había algo más detrás de eso, será que ella… fue entonces cuando sentí su chakra a mi lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí Hisashi? —realmente no la esperaba esa noche.

—Necesito tu ayuda como réferi —respire profundamente intentando calmar mis pensamientos y deje la taza en el suelo.

—De acuerdo, vamos entonces—me levante rápido y jale el brazo de Hisashi, aún no estaba pensando bien.

—Cariño vamos al campo de entrenamiento 3 —la voz de la peliplata me hizo detenerme y di media vuelta, ahora comenzando a caminar a su lado pero sin soltarla del brazo.

Hisashi tomo mi mano soltando un poco el agarre de su muñeca, mientras caminábamos, nadie nos veía, nadie podía vernos por donde estaba así que no había ningún problema.

—¿Estas bien Reika?

—Si, solo que Shikamaru estuvo hace rato en casa y bueno… sabes cómo es —sonreí de medio lado, ella era la única que lograba hacerme sonreír así.

—Si lo he vivido, ver a tu madre y Temari-san hablar te roba la energía.

Yo no veía los demonios de los que Shikamaru hablo, tampoco veía que ella necesitara mi ayuda para ¿Guiarla? ¿Apoyarla? Siempre tendría mi apoyo, como sé que ella me apoyo en muchos momentos, a pesar de que pequeños no nos lleváramos bien.

—¿Quién peleara?

—Peleare contra Tsuzuki, creo que es hora de acabar con esto de una vez.

—A Kakashi-Sama no le gustara esto —afirme soltando su agarre cuando empezó a llegar más gente.

—Es algo que tiene que pasar, mi hermana y yo ya no podemos seguir con esto Reika, además tengo otro motivo para hacerlo.

La manera en que sonrió y me guiño el ojo me dio a entender que tenía un plan, además de que era por una buena razón o eso entendí, solamente mire hacia enfrente y seguí sonriendo.

Cuando llegamos al campo de entrenamiento no solamente estaba Tsuzuki, también estaba Sarutobi Mirai, sabia de la rivalidad que había entre las hermanas Hatake pero realmente no confiaba mucho en esto, más porque Hisashi había cedido a hacer eso. Me pare en un punto medio del campo y vi a Hisashi seguir caminando, poniéndose sus guantes, tenían ambas su equipo, esto tardaría un poco. Mirai se puso tras de mi viendo con atención.

—Bien este será un encuentro limpio, la primera en caer sin poder defenderse perderá el encuentro—me dedique a explicar las reglas, aunque ya supiéramos cómo funcionaban esos combates —No pueden usar técnicas que representen un riesgo al adversario o para la aldea —era todo lo que podía decir, que ellas no supieran, no iba a imponer reglas de las que ya conocían, solamente coloque mi mano arriba en señal de que iniciaría el combate, ambas estaban atentas y en unos segundos baje la mano para que iniciaran el combate.

Me aleje lo suficiente quedando con Mirai-chan a mi izquierda, y espere a ver que era lo que hacían las hermanas, sabia que ambos estábamos ansiosos de ver que era lo que pasaría.

Tsuzuki empezó con su taijutus, abalanzándose apenas con un pequeño flechazo de ella, pero su hermana mayor cubría todos sus ataques, izquierda, derecha, abajo, arriba, Hisashi no hacía nada para hacer un contra ataque solamente se defendía de los ataques de su hermana. Era como ver pelear al sexto Hotake consigo mismo, fueron entrenados con ese estilo de pelea y con la similitud que tenían en el físico era impresionante; pero en un momento Hisashi comenzó a usar un poco de su técnica de elemento rayo para protegerse y hacer distancia de su hermana, cosa que estaba funcionando y fue ese el momento en que ella empezó a atacarla.

—Verla usar el Chidori solamente hará enojar más a Tsuzuki— la castaña se cruzó de brazos dando su opinan de la pelea.

—Es el único modo en que Hisashi puede quitarse el radical ataque de Tsuzuki-chan— yo prestaba mucha atención a la pelea. Mirai y yo sabíamos bien como reaccionaria cada miembro de nuestro equipo, inclusive como atacarían en cada ataque. Hisashi transformo el Chidori a una forma de garras manteniendo la energía del relámpago en sus manos pero sin sus genmas no podía hacer un ataque de largo alcance.

—Puede incendiar el lugar de entrenamiento— aseguro Mirai —está bastante molesta que use esa técnica, mira como frunce el entrecejo.

Tsuzuki era muy expresiva, en cada golpe y en cada momento que esquivaba, mientras que Hisashi se mantenía sin alguna expresión en su rostro. Pero algo paso con la mayor de las Hatakes, se había detenido, por lo que la ventaja que había obtenido se había desvanecido con los ataques de su hermana.

—Tsuzuki está usando el genjutsu y ella no ha caído—

—¿Genjutsu? Pero si se ha detenido hace unos segundos ¿Ese no fue el Genjutsu?

—No Reika, los Genjutsu de Tsuzuki son diferentes, no duran solo un segundo aunque se den cuenta de ellos, desde que inicio el contraataque de Hisashi-Kun, ella ha juntado chakra en su mano derecha para iniciar el Genjutsu pero no ha funcionado.

Si eso no era lo que había detenido a Hisashi, no entendía que era lo que se le estaba dificultando, inclusive solamente peleaba con su mano izquierda cubriendo su ojo…derecho… el Sharingan, eso era lo que estaba deteniendo a Hisashi, no quería pelear con eso hacia su hermana, por eso el Genjutsu no surtió el efecto porque fue bloqueado, aunque no debería funcionar de esa manera.

Por un tiempo ellas comenzaron con una pelea donde Hisashi iba perdiendo, no podía ver a Hisashi perdiendo, era increíble que estuviera cubriéndose con su mano derecha, mientras que Tsuzuki lanzaba sus golpes tan fieros que había logrado ya romperle 3 costillas a su hermana y estaba seguro que la muñeca derecha.

—Debería detener la pelea —estaba preocupado por la condición de Hisashi. Pero de repente ella había cerrado ambos ojos, y comenzó a luchar de esa manera, ahora estaba más preocupado, pero parecía que así estaba peleando mejor.

—Parece que no la detendrás, el olfato de Hisashi-kun es igual al de Kakashi-sama

—Pero no es suficiente —seguía preocupado por el Sharingan.

Y los golpes seguían derecha e izquierda, había mejorado la situación de Hisashi pero ella se detuvo, sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar y se desvaneció quedando en el piso.

—¿Hisashi? —Tsuzuki se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, y solo se acercó a ella —No es gracioso apenas y te he tocado, levántate.

Me acerque para levantarla, pero estaba inconsciente, le limpie la sangre de los ojos —Tenemos que llevarla al hospital —su respiración era normal, la cargue en brazos.

—Kakashi…—hablo en un susurro mi peliplata —llévame con Kakashi —y volvió a perder el conocimiento.

—Ya escucharon, tenemos que ir con Kakashi-Sama, vámonos.

Los tres comenzamos a correr hasta la casa de los Hatakes, pero ellas llegaron un poco antes que yo, cuando llegue Kakashi ya estaba en la entrada de la puerta, y Tsuzuki salió de la casa nuevamente. Lleve adentro a Hisashi a su habitación y su madre se encargó de ponerle paños fríos y pasar un poco de alcohol para lograr despertarla.

—Reika-kun ¿podrías venir un momento por favor? —yo no quería alejarme de Hisashi, pero era Kakashi-sama el que me hablaba, por lo que salí de la habitación para hablar con él.

—¿Si? Kakashi-sama.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Cómo es que Hisa-chan se ha desmayado de esa manera?

—Tenían una batalla, Hisashi y Tsuzuki-chan, pero Hisashi comenzó a perder el control, de sí misma, su cuerpo no reaccionaba como ella quería, sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar, supongo que el Sharingan se apodero de alguna manera de ella.

El sexto se quedó callado y me miro directamente a los ojos —Claro sabes su secreto —no dijo mucho más y yo no quería hablar más, estaba preocupado aunque no podía notarse en mi expresión, pero eso me había perturbado —Cualquier cosa que sepas anormal…—

—Esa técnica se está comiendo su chakra ¿Qué le ocurre?

—Aun no lo sabemos, por eso necesito que la ayudes y a nosotros para saber como controlar esto.

Con esas palabras fuimos interrumpidos al ver llegar a Sakura-San en el pasillo, y detrás de ella estaba Sasuke, eso no ira nada bien, no me agradaba el ambiente en que se estaba formando respecto a esto, no sabía que hacer ahora ¿A esto se refería Shikamaru con ayudarla? ¿Con estar con ella?

Capítulo 6: La punta del iceberg

Pasaron tres días y Hisashi aún no despertaba, lo que preocupaba a su familia sobre todo a su hermana ya que ella se sentía culpable de que su hermana estuviera en esa condición, jamás quiso dejarla inconsciente, en un aparente coma, y según el análisis que se dio de la batalla no había surgido tanto problema para que la mayor estuviera en esa situación, por lo que Sakura decidió hacer un análisis más profundo y un monitoreo más invasivo de lo que habían hecho recientemente, pero como no querían que esto se supiera en la aldea decidieron dejarla en su casa y convertir su habitación en una pequeña área de hospital.

Los involucrados guardarían el secreto y darían toda la información que supieran sobre la batalla, esto era para Mirai Sarutobi y Reika Nara, los cuales proporcionaban la misma información, que ella colapso luego de haber utilizado el chidori por un tiempo prolongado además de que cubrió sus ojos, era la mayor información que habían obtenido.

Reika se mantenía el tiempo que podía cerca de Hisashi, en el pasillo, en la habitación, afuera de la casa, ya que se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, en su conciencia estaba en que pudo haber detenido la batalla en cuanto vio el problema que Hisashi estaba teniendo con sus ojos, pero conociéndola y sabiendo cuales eran sus habilidades ignoro todo, siendo soberbio sobre su posición hacia el poder de la Hatake.

Aun con eso Kakashi no lo culpaba tampoco Set culpaban al Nara, nadie tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba a su hija, tampoco Tsuzuki quien no lo mostraba pero se sentía culpable, e hicieron lo posible porque se mostrara que no culpaban a nadie de la condición de su hija; sin embargo cuando amigos y médicos dejaban la casa el sexto y su esposa comenzaban a pensar y a culparse por no salvar a su hija, no mostraban su debilidad más que en su dormitorio.

Kakashi encontró una hoja en uno de los libros que solía leer, además de los habituales de Icha Icha, un papiro que tenía la letra de su hija mayor, en la cual comparaba las diferencias que había entre ella y su hermana, era muy extraño que hiciera esa clase de comparaciones, pero al ver que comparaba sus habilidades con las de los Uchihas entendió sus motivos, él mismo había hecho un análisis entre sus dos hijas y comprobar si era posible de que la menor tuviera el Sharingan, no había un patrón que les diera a entender porque, como, un simple entrenamiento no pudo haber influido tanto para manipular el ADN de su hija.

Lo que el Hatake no entendía era ¿Por qué Hisashi estaba tan encaprichada en esconder o detener el Sharingan? Subía las escaleras de la casa hacia su habitación cuando vio a Reika en el umbral de la habitación de su hija, y decidió acercarse a hablar con él, de todos era quien más sufría en ese momento.

—Deberías de dormir un poco Reika-Kun te hará daño —Kakashi sabía que era un buen chico y que se preocupaba por su hija, en algún momento terminaría siendo su hijo, aunque no lo pareciera también lo cuidaba —Hisashi no va a irse a ningún lado por un momento que cierres los ojos.

—No es eso Kakashi-Sama…—contesto el Nara muy poco expresivo como siempre —Es… es solo… pude haberla detenido y no llegar a ese punto, yo me di cuenta de que estaba teniendo problemas.

—Reika-Kun no te culpes por eso, nadie la hubiera detenido porque sabemos lo buena que es como ninja—el peliplata puso una mano en su hombro para que se calmara —Ahora lo único que queda es esperar a que despierte.

—Claro

—Duerme un poco, entra a la habitación no hay problema, si llegara a pasar algo avísanos.

Como el castaño era tan poco expresivo era difícil saber que era lo que estaba pensando, pero se notaba que se sentía mal, Kakashi dejo que entrara a la habitación y comenzó a cerrar la puerta, solamente dejo entreabierta, viendo como era que el Nara se acomodaba al lado de Hisashi y comenzaba a acariciar su cabello.

Dejo la puerta así y comenzó a caminar a su habitación, no era común dejar que el novio de tu hija se quedara a dormir en la misma habitación pero este era un caso especial.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, y comenzó a quitarse su chaleco, su esposa ya estaba adentro desvistiéndose por igual, se acercó a ella con la intención de ayudarle con los vendajes que usaba en todo su cuerpo, al igual que Hisashi, ella tenía el Gekke-Genkai maldito, más desarrollado y más extenso por todo su cuerpo en forma de cuervo, sus hombros, su espalda, sus muslos, pies, abdomen, muy pocas partes de su piel estaban limpias de esta marca maldita —Déjame ayudarte— comento Kakashi a la castaña una vez a su lado tomando el inicio de la venda y quitársela.

—Gracias—replico con una media sonrisa—Estos días han sido muy extraños —la mujer no solía expresar sus sentimientos con facilidad ni con su esposo—Tengo miedo de que Hisashi no despierte.

Un silencio abrumador se presentó en la habitación. Kakashi dejo el vendaje tomo la cintura de Set y la acerco hacia él en un rápido movimiento, recargándola en su pecho, bajo la cabeza a la altura de su rostro, removiendo su máscara, depositando un beso en sus labios y otro en su frente.

—Es nuestra hija, ella estará bien—El Hatake estaba tan convencido de que ella despertaría, no perdía la esperanza aunque los demás estaban desconcertados por lo que sucedía con Hisashi.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme que va a estar bien cuando está en coma y no saben por qué? — preguntó la mujer con voz suave mientras permitía que su esposo se encargara del vendaje—No he sido buena madre, ni esposa… ¿Qué se supone que haga si ella muere? — golpeó suavemente el pecho de su marido, algo frustrada y disgustada consigo misma, apretó los ojos ocultando su rostro—…Dime, Kakashi…—

Kakashi abrazo a su esposa dejando caer el vendaje de su cuerpo hasta el suelo, con una de sus manos tomo su nuca, para acariciar sus cabellos e intentar consolarla —Si fueras una mala madre no estarías preocupada, no dejarías que el "amigo" de tu hija estuviera en la casa, no cuidarías de ella, no te preocuparías por saber si a Tsuzu-chan le paso algo por igual, olvidaste tu miedo a los hospitales e instalaste uno propio en tu casa —respiro tranquilo, para reconfortarla —es verdad que no eres como las madres convencionales, tu no dejaste de ser una Kunoichi, pero no por eso te volviste una mala madre o una mala esposa— volvió a besar la frente de su esposa, y le levanto el rostro con ambas manos —Confía en Hisashi, ella no va a morir, solo… está descansando después de un largo tiempo.

Setsuna se rio de la última explicación que dio su esposo, cortando un poco las aparentes lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos —¡Claro! Ella es fuerte como yo y como tú, que tienes más vidas que un gato —Aunque eso solo fuera a calmar a Setsuna por unos días, era justo lo que quería escuchar, era lo que necesitaba escuchar —Ahora… es mi turno de ayudarte a quitar la ropa.

Eso sorprendió al peliplata pero le hizo sonreír—Si es lo que mi esposa desea— dejo que la castaña comenzara a quitarle las prendas que traía puestas, pasando sus manos por su abdomen con suavidad pasando sus yemas de los dedos sobre su piel, ese acto fue notado de inmediato por el peliplata por lo que le sujeto más a él, atrayendo sus labios a los de ella.

Poco a poco ese beso se hizo más intenso, y la habitación se llenó de leves jadeos que buscaban la manera de salir de la boca de ambos, para conseguir un poco de aire pero sin separarse, Set empujo a Kakashi de manera que avanzaran a la cama, lo hizo recostarse, y ella se subió arriba de él —Reika-kun está al lado—dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras le terminaba de quitar la ropa de la parte superior al peliplata.

—Si no haces ruido no pasa nada —contestó con el mismo tono juguetón que ella había iniciado, intento dar la vuelta para ponerla a ella sobre la cama, pero la castaña no se dejó.

—Quiero estar así, arriba…

Y ya no hubo ninguna palabra u objeción por parte del Hatake, simplemente siguió besando a su esposa, correspondiendo a las caricias de esa noche, intentando "no hacer ruido".

Aunque no hicieron el aparente ruido, Reika estaba tan cansado que no escucho nada esa noche, tomo la palabra del sexto para dormir y descansar, lo que le hizo desesperar a la mañana siguiente fue la luz entrando por la ventana, había dormido de lado, y en la misma posición toda la noche, consiente e inconscientemente no quería molestar a Hisashi, se levantó con mucho cuidado de no ir a mover ningún cable de alguna maquina o algo que estuviera conectado al cuerpo de la peliplata. Eso no era su culpa, no era su culpa, no era su culpa.

—Hisashi por favor despierta…—el Nara depósito un beso en los labios de Hisashi, un beso corto y se alejó de ella peinando sus cabellos nuevamente. Escucho la puerta abrirse y bajo la mano quedando con la vista fija en el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica.

—Reika-Kun—era la voz de Sakura Uchiha —¿Qué haces a esta hora despierto? Es muy temprano.

—Fue mi turno de cuidarle —dio unos pasos hacia atrás para dejar a la doctora trabajar.

—Siempre es tu turno de cuidar de ella —su secreta relación era algo obvio, para los que sabían el secreto de Hisashi—Tu madre debe estarse preguntando porque siempre estás aquí.

—Tal vez, pero no sería apropiado decirle ahora la verdad—El Nara pensó que nunca sería apropiado, porque terminaría dando unos cuantos golpes por haberlo ocultado y dejado que se quedara a dormir en su habitación tantas noches.

—Ve a casa, yo me quedare con ella— la pelirrosa le dedico una sonrisa de confianza, pero Reika no estaba convencido —Serás el primero en enterarte que despertó, lo prometo.

—Gracias —no quería irse pero tenía que hacerlo, pensando en su madre y en guardar un poco las apariencias.

Conforme fue bajando las escaleras escucho las voces de Kakashi-Sama y de Sasuke. Estaban hablando de Hisashi, y eso a él le interesaba por lo que decidió importunar.

—Reika-kun —saludo Kakashi —Buenos días.

—Buenos días a ambos—hizo una leve reverencia y se acercó a donde estaban en el comedor —por favor inclúyanme en la conversación.

—No es algo que te interese—dijo Sasuke un poco serio.

—Créame, me interesa y mucho —tomo asiento en el comedor y espero a que ellos siguieran hablando.

Sasuke dedico una mirada de desaprobación a Kakashi, pero el asintió, el Nara podía ser de ayuda.

—De acuerdo—comento Sasuke—Estuve leyendo, investigando y no hay un caso de Hisashi en los registros de mi clan, nada parecido, pero si lo que Kakashi dice es cierto, es posible que ella pueda eliminar el Sharingan de su sistema, requiere de un entrenamiento que ningún Uchiha necesita, es algo que viene innato.

—Ella no quiere eliminar el Sharingan, todo lo que quiere es desactivarlo para no usarlo en peleas o en casos diarios incensarios— comento Reika aportando algo a la conversación—Ella se ha convertido en una Uchiha en el momento en que activa el Sharingan.

—Pero no lo es—puntualizo Sasuke—Mi hija también ha despertado el Sharingan y no ha tenido ningún problema, en su chakra ni en ningún otro de sus comportamientos, debe de haber algo que este bloqueando ese chakra que va dirigido a los ojos y que no le permite "controlarlo" como menciono ella.

—Hisa-chan menciono que sentía como el Jackal estaba conectándose con el Sharingan, pero la naturaleza de ambos es distinta, por lo que fue una teoría descartada—agrego el peliplata a ambos.

—El Kekke-Genkkai maldito —dijo Sasuke mencionando al Jackal— Aunque sean dos cosas distintas si el usuario es compatible con ambos Genkkai no es necesario que entre los dos sean compartidos.

—Como si estuvieran peleando entre los dos por el espacio que hay…—Kakashi se quedó callado pensando en esa posibilidad, después de todo el Jackal que vivía dentro de su hija, estaba vivo, tenía un nombre y se alimentaba del chakra de sus oponentes—Seria… como le paso a Naruto cuando entreno el modo sennin.

Los otros dos voltearon a ver a Kakashi cuando comento eso, ninguno de los dos sabia aquello —Naruto no podía entrar en modo sennin en su totalidad debido a que el nueve colas no lo permitía expulsaba esa positividad por lo que su transformación no era completa.

—Pero el Sharingan no es algo vivo.

—Lo es cuando tiene voluntad de despertar por su cuenta.

Los tres ninjas parecían estar en una complicación de opiniones, de cómo era que las cosas estaban resultando en ese momento, aunque parecía lógico lo que Kakashi decía sobre el Sharingan, no era posible que estuviera vivo, por más que despertara por su cuenta era un caso diferente de "vida" a como se conocía, como interactúa. Reika comenzó a pensar sobre eso, de lo poco que conocía del poder ocular, se movía por sentimientos, despertaba por sentimientos, ira, amor, odio, miedo, entonces estaba conectado con el usuario…

—Supongamos que el Sharingan este vivo —comenzó a hablar el Nara —Si es así es probable que el Jackal no quiera compartir el espacio, la habilidad que tiene con el usuario en la forma de combate, el Jackal se mueve por miedo, frustración, envidia, todo aquello que el usuario negativamente está sintiendo, pero si el Sharingan hace lo mismo, y no solo de sentimientos negativos sino positivos como el amor que eventualmente se transforma en odio en el campo de batalla estaría absorbiendo el "área" que tiene el Jackal dentro de su usuario ¿Esto haría que Hisashi perdiera el control? Si ambos quisieran manifestarse al mismo tiempo.

La información que Reika tenía sobre el Genkkai maldito tenia era sorprendente, Hisashi le había instruido lo suficiente, el sexto quedo sorprendido por su análisis y era justo lo que quería, era digno de ser hijo de Shikaku Nara. Había obtenido la información suficiente de ambos puntos para sacar un análisis completo de la situación.

—Puede ser una posibilidad —hablo Kakashi cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Sasuke, el cual no se veía muy convencido —La mejor hasta ahora de porque ha perdido el conocimiento.

—Tu viste la batalla —hablo Sasuke ahora a Reika —¿Qué anomalías pudiste ver que tuvieran que ver con el Sharingan y cuales con el Jackal?

—Los del Sharingan fueron bastante obvios, ella cerro sus ojos al empezar a sangrar luego de haber usado el Chidori —volvió a repetir el análisis que había visto al principio, pero ahora comenzó a pensar en cuales eran los problemas que presento con el Genkkai maldito —Con el Jackal evito atacar a su hermana en todo momento, solamente la esquivaba y evitaba cualquier ataque, creí que era debido a que no tenía oportunidad de ataque pero puede ser por eso, porque no quería realmente atacar, si su hermana corría peligro prefirió llevar al limite su cuerpo, tal vez ella se dio cuenta…

—De ser así yo no soy la persona correcta para entrenarla, es Naruto quien debe hacerlo —Sasuke tomo la taza de té que tenía enfrente desde que inicio la conversación, y dio un sorbo dando su conclusión final —Pero necesito evaluar los avances, si es que despierta, hablare con Naruto al respecto.

Reika agacho la cabeza apenado, ¿si es que despierta? Era el único que había dicho eso en voz alta frente a él, todos lo habían pensado pero no lo habían mencionado, podría quedarse así para siempre —Despertara, porque es una de las mejores Kunoichis de esta aldea.

—No lo pude haber dicho mejor Reika-Kun —ahora era Kakashi quien sonreía de gusto al ver el entusiasmo del Nara a comparación de la noche anterior.

Ahora tenían una teoría más lógica y más apegada a la realidad de lo que habían estado de porque había caído en un aparente coma, y como era que estaban conectados ambos Kekke-Genkkai, sin importar la naturaleza de cada uno, ahora había algo más que los unía, lo único que tenían que esperar ahora era que Hisashi despertara.

Capítulo 7: Siempre Hay Un Plan B

Era de noche y ella no debería de estar a esas horas fuera de su casa, pero Reika le había pedido ir a hablar, suponía que se trataba de lo que paso en la misión pasada, pero tenía que enfrentarlo era su mejor amigo no podía solamente escapar. Espero a que todas las luces de la casa estuvieran apagadas, Shikamaru-san siempre paseaba hasta muy noche.

Cuando estuvo todo en calma en la casa de los Nara, Hisashi subió por el árbol que estaba fuera de esta que daba directamente a la habitación de Reika, toco con cuidado la ventana y fue su amigo quien abrió la ventana.

—Pensé que no vendrías

—Tu hermano aún estaba despierto, no quería que me viera —la peliplata entro a la habitación, y se quedó al pie de la ventana, viendo a su compañero, el cual noto que se sonrojo y le dio la espalda —¿Qué se sucede?

—Se supone que no deberías estar aquí Hisashi

—Siempre he venido a tu habitación… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Que eres una chica…—Reika estaba un tanto molesto y también confundido —¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Ahora era la peliplata quien no volteaba a verlo, agacho la cabeza mirando a ver el suelo y recargo su cuerpo en el marco de la ventana.

—Nunca he sido nada femenina lo sabes —el Nara bufo medio sonriendo ante esa declaración —Además es fácil decir que soy hombre en vez de explicar porque me llamo Hisashi.

—Pero yo soy tu mejor amigo —volteo a verlo y estaban frente a frente, ahora ella era la que estaba sonrojada —También Kappei pero… pero yo…

—No quería que me trataras diferente Reika, si te decía me tratarías diferente, no podría venir a verte, no podríamos entrenar como lo hacemos, no sería lo mismo —Hisashi se cruzó de brazos, nuevamente desviando su mirada —Sin ti yo no podría… no sería… yo…

Sin poder hablar la peliplata simplemente sintió como los labios de Reika estaban en los suyos, no esperaba eso, iba a apartarse pero él no se lo permitió, hasta que por fin decidió comenzar a besarlo, cosa que no sabía que estaba haciendo.

—Prometo no alejarme de ti, por ningún motivo— aseguro el castaño poniendo su frente en la de ella.

Ella tenía 12 años y el 14, era mucho más pequeña que él, y ahora que le abrazaba podía sentir como su cuerpo era diferente a la de un varón, por lo que solo Reika se rio de eso y la abrazo aún más.

—Gracias a Kami-sama eres una chica —aquello hizo que Hisashi se riera y tuviera que cubrir su boca para no reír fuerte, para no despertar a los demás en la casa.

—¿Te gustaba siendo hombre?

—No, yo te gustaba por eso temía que fueras chico, todo este tiempo, sería raro…

—Tu no me gustabas…—se sonrojo rápido ocultando su rostro con sus manos —ya si me gustas cállate… ya… está bien…

Podía sentir el aroma a incienso y un poco de medicina, era un aroma muy fuerte, también podía sentir el aroma de su casa, por lo que significaba que no estaba en el hospital, y lo que había pasado había sido un sueño, era más bien un recuerdo de cuando era una niña, Hisashi comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco sintiendo como sus sentidos se adaptaban a la luz, sentía que había dormido un día entero, ese recuerdo era muy importante para ella, durante una misión tanto Reika como Kappei se dieron cuenta que era una chica, y las cosas se complicaron durante esa misión porque ambos se comportaban como si fuera una persona diferente, y olvidaron cual era el objetivo da la misión, después de esa noche, ella y Reika estuvieron juntos, como pareja, algo bueno salió de eso.

Cuando recobro la conciencia en su totalidad noto que su mano derecha estaba vendada e incluso enyesada, al igual que su torso, y repentinos recuerdos de la pelea con su hermana le vinieron a la memoria.

Tsuzuki se encargó de romperle el brazo derecho y algunas cuantas costillas del mismo lado, al no poder defenderse de la manera adecuada y de lo poco sutil que puede ser su hermana, pudo haberle fracturado más que solo unos huesos.

—Hisa-kun ya despertaste—la voz que venía desde la entrada de su habitación, era Kappei quien entraba con algunos vendajes y otros utensilios.

—Kappei… ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Qué haces aquí? — la peliplata tenía muchas dudas —¿Por qué no estoy en el hospital?

—Bueno tienes dos meses inconsciente y no era necesario estar en el hospital —el castaño dejo las cosas en una mesa de noche con mucho cuidado y comenzó a revisar los signos vitales de su compañera.

—¿Do… Dos meses? ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!

—Es mentira —comenzó a reír —Pero tienes dos semanas inconsciente después de la batalla con Tsuzuki-chan, con fiebre alta y la presión baja, estuviste a punto de entrar en un colapso en todo tu sistema hace dos días.

La peliplata se quedó callada, impactada por lo que le estaba contando Kappei, quien ya había terminado de hacer la revisión general, por lo que cerró los ojos intentando recordar que paso.

—Reika me ha mandado a cuidarte mientras él no está —agrego nuevamente el castaño.

—¿Enserio? —Intento levantarse pero solo logro irse de costado —Debió quedarse preocupado. Tengo que ver que es lo que ha pasado durante este tiempo.

—No te levantes —el chico coloco su mano evitando que se levantara de la cama, obligándola a que se quedara acostada —Tienes rotas varias costillas, y los tendones de la espalda baja están muy lastimados para poder levantarte. No sé que pasó pero realmente saliste lastimada cosa que me sorprende.

—Ni yo misma sé que paso, puede que subestimara a mi hermana —Hisashi no tuvo otra opción más que acostarse nuevamente y mirar al techo, ya estaba todo dicho, había perdido la batalla y había perdido el control de la situación, su Sharingan fue más fuerte que ella.

—Avisare a Kakashi-Sama que estas despierta.

Kappei salió de la habitación entrecerrando la puerta, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Hisashi de escuchar si había alguien afuera, pero la casa se escuchaba tranquila, extrañamente, todo sería porque ella estaba en esa condición. Al escuchar los pasos que subían por las escaleras se dio cuenta que solo era una persona la que salía, su padre debió haber dejado que Kappei se fuera quedando ambos solos en la casa.

—Con permiso —la puerta se abrió en su totalidad y su padre entro con tranquilidad a la habitación.

—Papá yo…—la peliplata intento levantarse pero fue en vano, solamente se quejó y volvió a acostarse con delicadeza — ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Necesito saber…

—No es buena idea que te esfuerces ahora, estas despertando de un largo sueño.

—Quede inconsciente en una batalla que no tenía ninguna complicación—Hisashi se sentía frustrada, porque sabía que no pudo manejarlo a pesar de que tenía años luchando de la misma manera sin problemas. Solo ahora tuvo este colapso, no le gustaba nada.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, se notaba que Hisashi estaba molesta de haber perdido, aunque en verdad no fue por culpa de su hermana, sabia que las lesiones habian sido descuido de ella, así que se sentía aun peor.

—Colapsaste en unos segundos, Tsuzuki dice que fue muy repentino porque no presenciabas problemas al estar atacando, Mirai-Chan dice que comenzaste a volverte torpe luego de haber usado el chidori, Reika-kun me platico todo, ha estado preocupado por ti desde que colapsaste, no se ha separado de ti hasta ahora…— ese leve pensamiento hizo que Hisashi se sonrojara —¿En que estabas pensando al enfrentarte a tu hermana?

—No estaba pensando, eso era papá, solo me deje llevar— no iba a decirle la verdad aun.

—Tu madre está muy molesta, de no ser porque la aldea de la neblina la ha llamado estaría aquí regañándote como nunca lo hizo en su vida —el sexto Hokage exhalo cruzándose de brazos —Tsuzuki obtuvo un escarmiento que todo Konoha está asustado.

No le importaban los regaños o lo que pensara cada uno sobre porque había perdido la batalla, ella quería saber porque paso, justo en ese momento al negarse usar el Sharingan este no desapareció, no quería ser controlado por él. Tampoco quería ser controlado por el Jackal, esa batalla… estaba siendo consumida internamente y no podía hacer nada. Apretó sus nudillos, sujetando la manta con la que estaba cubierta.

—Estas molesta, lo sé, pero debemos esperar a Naruto para arreglar esto.

—¿El séptimo? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto papá? —la peliplata volteo a ver a su padre un poco vulnerable y confundida de que sea él quien se mencione en esta conversación —No veo de qué manera él pueda ayudarme. Si no arreglo esto, no podre seguir siendo una Kunoichi si no puedo controlar el Sharingan, no quiero caer en cada batalla.

Kakashi había visto a su hija frustrada pocas veces en su vida y esa era una de esas veces, además de frustrada, estaba enojada y sus palabras salpicaban rabia, él comprendía lo que sentía, pero no podía solamente negarse a lo que tenía ahora, el único modo de no llegar a ese punto era transferir los ojos de Hisashi por otros, dejando fuera el Sharingan de su sistema, pero ahora parecía que su hija dependía tanto de esa técnica ocular para la batalla que sería igual a cuando él perdió su Sharingan.

—Escucha bien Hisa-chan —le dijo su padre tratando de tranquilizarle—No puedes ahora ponerte nerviosa o enojarte por algo que ya tiene solución, confía en mí. Entre Sasuke, Reika-kun y yo encontramos una solución, y ese es el entrenamiento que tendrás con el Séptimo, aunque no será lo que esperabas, será lo mejor para ti.

—Naruto-oni-chan no podrá con esto papá —de eso estaba segura Hisashi, pero estaba tan equivocada, intento levantarse porque olvido que estaba lastimada y se quedó a la mitad del movimiento al sentir el dolor—Ayuda…

Kakashi se acercó a su hija para volverla a acostar de manera que no se lastimara aún más; aun necesitaba mucho reposo.

—Solamente cálmate, sé que has estado durmiendo durante 2 semanas pero ahora… necesitas seguir reposando mientras tanto, y el entrenamiento lo puedes empezar en cuanto logres sentarte.

—Hisashi —la voz de Reika no se hizo esperar en el pasillo de las habitaciones, y entro a la habitación de Hisashi como si fuera su propia casa —Hisashi —venia agitado, se podía notar claramente como respiraba por la boca tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido luego de que corrió.

—Lo siento, me pidió que le avisara si era que despertabas —Kappei se asomó desde el umbral de la puerta —No pensé que fuera a llegar tan pronto— se disculpó retirándose poco a poco, sabiendo que interrumpio algo importante.

—Está bien Kappei-kun, luego hablare yo con mi hija —Kakashi se acercó a su hija, y le dio un beso en la frente —Solo 5 minutos —se alejó tocándole el hombro a Reika, después de todo era un papá algo celoso.

El sexto dejo la puerta entrecerrada de la habitación y bajo junto con Kappei, dejando solos a Reika y a Hisashi, la última solo le dedicaba una sonrisa al Nara, pero este solamente le miraba con algo de arrepentimiento.

—Me alegro que hayas despertado—se puso a su lado, sentándose en un banco que estaba al lado de la cama.

—A mí también, aún más después de saber que estuve a punto de morir —lo dijo un poco de broma, pero eso hizo que Reika hiciera una mueca —Es… lo siento… no quería preocuparte.

—Fue mi culpa que esto llegara tan lejos —dijo el Nara agachando la cabeza —Te pude detener

—Pero no fue necesario, no te sientas mal por eso —Hisashi intento alcanzar la mano de Reika pero no logro girarse mucho, solamente dejo estirada su mano sana, y fue Reika quien se acerco colocando su mejilla en la mano de la peliplata —Ya estoy bien y las cosas pronto se arreglaran. Mi papá me dijo que tu encontraste la forma de "entrenarme"

—Oh si eso…—Reika no se movio de donde estaba, le gusto volver a sentir el tacto de su compañera sobre su rostro—

Ese mismo día al llegar la noche Sasuke se presentó en la casa de los Hatake para hablar con Hisahsi, entro y subió a la habitación seguido por Kakashi; al verlo entrar la peliplata lo único que hizo fue mirarlo girando su cabeza, la mirada de Sasuke no decía nada, por lo que Hisashi perdió las esperanzas que sintió que podría tener.

—Voy a ser honesto —comenzó a hablar el Uchiha—No puedo entrenarte ya que salgo mucho de la aldea al igual que tu, pero tu condición en los ojos es algo que quiero monitorear —hizo una leve pausa —Cuando te recuperes empezaras a salir a las mismas misiones que yo.

—Eso significa que… lo que me ocurrió tiene una solución ¿mi chackra…?—la respuesta que Hisashi buscaba fue un si, el cual Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

— En la batalla debiste haber usado demasiado chakra para evitar que el Sharingan apareciera en tu ojo izquierdo, según Sakura el desgaste y mal uso de tu chakra fue lo que hizo que te derrumbaras en menos de lo que es.

—No quería usar el Sharingan, pero automáticamente se activo cuando Tsuzuki hizo un genjutsu y yo no lo quería, no quería que mi hermana me viera.

Fue entonces que Kakashi comprendio porque ocultaba solamente un ojo, y termino con el brazo derecho roto.

—Hisashi hay algo que estas pasando por alto sobre tu condición —comenzó a hablar ahora Kakashi —Sasuke y yo ya lo habíamos hablado pero, no pensé que tu lo hubieras olvidado —el peliplata bajo la mirada viendo al suelo —Tienes un kekke Genkai maldito dentro de ti que se alimenta de sangre y de chakra, si eso está haciendo un contrapeso con él sharingna tal vez deberíamos…

—Mi kekke Genkai…—dijo la peliplata en un susurro— Pero jamás ha causado problemas antes ¿Por qué ahora lo hizo? —era cierto que el jackal estaba alli como si nada malo pasara pero ahora no entendia porque debia estarle causando problemas —Necesito saber todos las posibilidades que pueden ocurrir, ire contigo Sasuke-San lo hare.

Hisashi estaba decidida a pesar de que parecia una mala idea, queria saber que era lo que sucedia con su cuerpo, su chakra y sus dos Kekke Genkais, aunque ni siquiera estaba al 100% recuperada ella ya estaba dispuesta a viajar y empezar su traveisa con Sasuke.

—Hisa-kun aun estas debil no puedes viajar—hablo el sexto trayendo a la peliblanca a la realidad —Ni siquiera lograste levantarte de la cama— eso ya era un regaño de padre a hija que de maestro a alumna. Por lo que Hisashi empezo a hacer una mueca de regaño, se sentia avergonzada enfrente de los presentes.

—¿Qué propones tu que haga entonces? —tal vez eso era lo que la peliblanca no entendia aun, lo que Kakashi, Sasuke y Reika habian entendido para su entrenamiento.

—Mientras que te recuperas entrenaras con el Septimo, ya he hablado yo con él— parecia que Sasuke ya tenia todo planeado para el entrenamiento que llevaria Hisashi cuando se recuperara, aunque quien no estaba segura de esa decisión era la misma peliplata.

—Esta bien—concluyó que no tenia más opcion que aceptar lo que Sasuke le estaba pidiendo, estaba segura que su padre ya lo habia visto antes con él así que no habria problema hasta que se recuperara.

El Uchiha comenzo a reitrarse y fue Kakashi quien lo acompaño hasta la salida quedando solamente Reika y Hisashi en la habitación. Se quedaron callados sin nada más que deir uno al otro, solamente ella misma se decia que era algo que tenia que pasar —Reika —hablo ella sin voltearlo a ver —Esto no es una locura ¿Verdad? ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? —tal vez para los demas les pareciera raro que ella le pidiera consejo pero para el Nara era algo normal, pero en ese momento no sabia si era lo correcto.

Reika tomo la mano de Hisashi y deposito un beso en el dorso de la misma —No pierdes nada con intentarlo Hisashi, el entrenamiento con el Septimo no te va a afectar —mantuvo su mano sujeta mientras le daba su opinion —Me preocupa más que empieces nuevamente a irte de la aleda no…—Reika se detuvo pensando mejor en sus palabras, unas palabras que serian 100% egositas de su parte —No quiero que te vuelvas a ir pero tampoco quiero que dejes de ser ninja —la peliplata volteo a verlo con sus ojos cristalinos llenos de sentimiento por sus palabras —Te amo Hisashi y sabes que yo te voy a espe…

—No Reika —interrumpio Hisashi al Nara —No digas eso —la mano que sostenia el castaño temblaba, Hisashi estaba nerviosa —No puedo asegurarte que volvere, ni siquiera se que pasa con mi cuerpo, con mi chakra y tu vas a esperarme, vas a arruinar tu vida por mi.

—Se que vas a resolver todo esto —volvio a besar el dorso de su mano y ahora beso su frente —Mi vida ya esta arruinada desde que me tiraste ese diente de leche —Eso hizo reir a Hisashi quien contenia las lagrimas.

—Cada que mencionas eso me da vergüenza —cubrio sus ojos con la mano libre —Reika…

—¿Si?

—Solo quiero que pienses lo siguiente, si me esperas y vuelvo vas a tener que cuidar de mi, tu madre va a enterarse que metiste a tu habitacion a una chica, vas a tener que casarte conmigo y peor aun —hizo una ligera pausa dramatica —Vas a tener que tener un bebe conmigo, conoces todos mis defectos y todas las desventajas de ser parte de esta familia ¿Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?

—Si —dijo seguro al terminar ella la pregunta, ningun doble pensamiento, nada de arrepentimientos —Me casare contigo Hisashi y no te voy a dejar ir. Ademas siempre hay un plan B si lo de tu Kekke Genkai no funciona, yo cuidare de ti.

—Te amo —Hisashi solto la mano de Reika para tomar el rostro dejando su mano en su mejilla e intentar acercarlo para que el Nara se inclinara y la besara.

Fue un beso corto pero significativo para ambos. Del otro lado de la puerta habia estado Kakashi durante todo ese tiempo, habia decidido interrumpir la platica desde hacia un momento pero no le parecio correcto para su hija, en ese momento necesitaba un motivante que le hiciera querer levantarse de esa cama, así que sus celos de padre los dejo de lado. Recargado en la pared del pasillo escucho con claridad como subian las escaleras de la casa para la parte superior, era Tsuzuki quien volvia de misión.

—Papá ¿Hisashi ya…?

—Si ha despertado pero ahora esta con Reika tal vez no debas interrumpir, espera a mañana tu hermana no se ira a ningun lado.

La menor de las Hatake agacho la cabeza—Todo estara bien Kakashi, ella es fuerte una simple batalla conmigo no la dejara incapacitada.

Kakashi sonrio debajo de su mascara y se acerco a su hija para pasar uno de sus brazos por sus hombros —Si Hisashi es fuerte, igual que tu. Bajemos a la cocina y veamos que haremos para cenar.

Capítulo 8: ¿Cómo desarmar un rompecabezas?


End file.
